Just Instincts
by Tsarashi
Summary: After the wish was made on the Jewel, Kagome decided to live in the present with Shippo now that she is a demoness. One day she runs into Kurama and it all goes downhill from there.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Prologue

"No! Kohaku wait!" Sango yelled across the bloodied clearing to where her brother now held the Sacred Jewel. Kohaku just smiled sadly up at her as time seemed to slow.

The Jewel had been thrust from Naraku's grasp as soon as it became almost whole, and right near him. The young demon slayer had the last shard, and he knew what he needed to do. What little time he had was needed to focus on his wish.

He closed his eyes, and everyone around him slowed. The vile half demon only yards away glared at the Jewel in anger. All of the others were focused on Naraku for the final shot. That is, all except Sango.

His sister had dropped her weapon and was nearly frozen mid-run towards him with tears running down her face. She knew that he remembered her, which was all that mattered. She would remember that he had always loved her.

"I wish for your happiness…and for your friends' as well." And with a flash of blinding pink light that followed it was over, all of it was over. Little did Kohaku know that the purest of wishes would still hold its consequences.

………………………………………………………………………….


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Tsarashi Alright, let's get down to business. This is the first fan fiction that I have written in well over a year and a half, possibly two, possibly three. I will say this only once throughout the entire story; I do not own, nor do I claim to own, either Inuyasha or Yu yu Hakusho. **

* * *

Chapter One: A Chance Encounter

Four Months Later

Kagome Higurashi frowned as she swept the shrine grounds, thinking about all that had happened in the past few months. The Jewel was finally gone, everyone was granted happiness, but for a price. Since one has many things that would make them happy the Jewel chose the events that would pave the best path towards the future.

Inuyasha went to hell with Kikyou, where they would have been already if not for the jewel, and in return was never to see Kagome again. Kagome had become a fox demoness, so that she could care for Shippo throughout his long life; but her heart was broken by the loss of her half-demon love. Miroku's wind tunnel was permanently closed, and since he no longer needed the aid of his Master, the elder passed on to the afterlife. Sango was finally able to tell the Monk how she felt and they got married soon after, but Kohaku had sacrificed himself and his sister was forced with the task of laying him to rest once again. Koga's clan was once again flourishing, but the wolf would never be allowed to forget about Kagome. As for Sesshoumaru, Rin had been given demon blood, a sacrifice from his brother's death, and she became blood of his own and heir to his lands. Unfortunately, Rin would become his greatest weakness and the dog demon would never find a mate. Lastly the two worlds, the Earth and the Spirit Realm, became three—Ningenkai, Reikai and Makai.

Kagome leaned against the broom and sighed. Nothing was ever going to be the same again. Shippo was inside her house baking with her mother, his human glamour in place. The strong scents of vanilla, chocolate and her mother's perfume invaded her senses as a gust of wind brushed the freshly swept leaves across the pavement. Kagome could always ask Shippo to burn them for her later.

Shaking her head, she walked back to the house, leaving the impossible job for later. The Miko heard the kit before she saw him.

"Will she ever be herself again?" Kagome stopped just outside the archway to the kitchen, and sat on the bottom step of the stairwell with her head in her palm. She knew where the conversation was heading and didn't feel like walking in at that very moment, although she knew that the little fox could feel that she was nearer than before.

"Who dear?" Her mother also knew this thought well, but she had always done her best not to open her daughter's old wounds.

"Kagome," the red fox replied. "She doesn't seem very happy…" He sniffed, signaling that he was going to be near tears at any moment. "I thought she was supposed to be happy with me… unless she… really didn't want…"

Kagome could hear the soft splattering of tears hitting the table that Shippo was most likely sitting on, the scent of salt overpowered the calmingly sweet scents. Kagome could imagine her mother kneeling to meet the fox at eye level.

"You know that's not true."

The Miko couldn't take it anymore; she hated it when Shippo cried, especially when it was because of her. Cutting off the rest of their conversation, she swiveled her hidden ears to the top of the stairs where she could hear her brother playing on one of his handheld games. Silently, Kagome crept up the stairs and into her bedroom to fall onto the pillows of her pink bed. She just lay there for a while, her face in the linens and breathing deeply—it was the only thing that she could think of at the moment that would keep her from crying.

She got up only when she knew that she wouldn't smell of salt, grabbed clean clothes and headed towards the bathroom. After washing up and changing into a blue sweater and shorts, the Miko looked in the mirror to put up her hair. A familiar teenage girl looked back at her like an old friend, but Kagome could see the subtle changes that indicated that that was not her true self. The charm that she wore made her 'human' eyes bluer than they had once been, and the black of her hair that fell to her hips longer than it should have been. She knew that this wasn't her anymore; the demoness she knew she now was, was far too different from who she had been before.

Kagome ran the brush through her black locks before tying them up into a low lose ponytail, much like the traditional priestess style. Now Kikyou stared back at her, eyes as cold as ice and an all too familiar smirk on her lips.

"You won," Kagome whispered to her incarnate. "I hope you two are happy in hell." With that, Kagome turned her back to the mirror and headed back down the stairs to where she heard Shippo giggling and her mother exuberantly exclaiming how delicious his cookies were. When the priestess walked into the kitchen, she saw no less than two dozen cookies on a platter and two of the people she loved sitting on the counter each eating one. Her mother used to do that with her, sit on the counter after baking and tell her what a great job she had done helping while sneaking the first bites. Kagome smiled at the two.

"Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed as he jumped off the table. His human façade was as tall as her brother and his red hair was shorter but his bright green eyes still sparkled inhumanly. His tail, like hers, was nowhere in sight. "Have one! Mrs. Higurashi says they are delicious!" The kit handed her a small cinnamon sugar coated cookie and she took it without hesitation. Her eyes widened in mock surprise after she took a bite.

"Mmm! The best snicker-doodle I've ever tasted! How did you do it?" His smile widened and shone with pride towards Kagome's compliment.

"Your mama says that I've got the bakers touch." The small fox blushed childishly to all of the praise. Kagome snickered lightly; she had heard that one before. Her mom usually gives them the easiest parts stating that they are the most important.

"I think she's right." Kagome tapped on Shippo's nose before grabbing a shoulder bag hanging on the chair next to her. "I'm going to go for a walk. Is it ok if I bring a few snacks for the road?" Shippo nodded his head without asking where she might be going.

Every few days Kagome would leave Shippo with her mom and go for a walk in the park nearby so that she could think. There wasn't much of a forest there, heck the shrine owned most of the city's forest, but that was too close to the well, to too many memories. The public park was her sanctuary. She guessed that it was because she was a demon now that she thought that, but she had always loved what little forest she could find ever since she had first met Inuyasha.

Kagome wrapped four of the sweets in a napkin and stashed it in her bag. "I'll be back!" she ensured enthusiastically before heading for the door.

"Be safe!" She heard the two voices call after her routinely. Outside the front door, Kagome grabbed the small lifeless jewel that hung around her neck and sighed. Fresh air would do her good.

…

The park was almost empty by the time Kagome got there. It was late in the afternoon and it was growing cold, but the temperature shift didn't affect her as it once had. Only a few playing children and a couple on rollerblades remained. There was so much that she could be thinking of, such as if Miroku and Sango were alright or if Kaede was still faring well in her later years, but all she could wonder was what her human friends were up to in this time.

The teen hadn't seen the three of them in what seemed to be around five months since her journey had just ended at the beginning of summer. Next year would be her last year of school and then her friends would be going off to college and doing everything girls their age should be doing, and Kagome would be right where she was. No school would take her with her attendance record.

She didn't belong in Ningenkai anymore, but she might not survive in Makai either. Shippo would grow up alienated from his own kind. Kagome became a fox to support him throughout his demon childhood, but she knew nothing of their culture or traditions other than the biased teachings of Kaede, Sango, Miroku and her Grandfather. She could still travel back to the past, but the worlds have just been separated and humans there have inflated egos at the moment. It is less dangerous here. Ayumi, Yuka and Eri have been her best friends since she started high school. Ever since being dragged down the well she has slowly lost contact with them and Kagome wondered if they would accept her friendship again. No, she probably wouldn't go seeking them out now; she wouldn't be the rejected friend crawling back for a shoulder to cry on. They were never truly her friends anyway, they never knew _her_.

Kagome walked to sit in her favorite spot in the entire park. The oak tree had always emitted some sort of calming energy much like the Goshinboku. The tree was covered in ancient scars of a past time, and it provided shade for irises to bloom beneath it. At one point this park had been part of the dense forest of Inuyasha. This tree was probably but a sapling then, and the scars probably from human battles that occurred in the warring times after the separating of worlds.

'Sango would love it here.' Kagome smiled at the thought. The demon slayer had become like a sister to her over the past three years that they travelled together, and she hoped that she was happy, maybe even starting a family by now. She should visit them, but it would be too dangerous, and she wouldn't want to risk the well closing.

By the time the priestess looked up, the sun was already hanging low in the sky. It was time that she got back home—Shippo couldn't sleep without her there.

While she was walking away from the tree, a feeling of unease tightened at her heart. Kagome spun around and looked for its source in the branches above.

A dark figure stood on a branch high above her, and seconds after being seen, it was gone, leaving no trace of its ever being there other than a slight scent on the wind. It was a musky scent, sweet, like burning sugar, but it was a soft scent.

Kagome looked frantically around her, but she was alone; there was nobody else in the park, everyone had gone home. Panicked, she started out of the park, not walking but not at a full run either. Not until she made it to a familiar district did she calm to a steady walk.

Kagome rested her hand on the side of a building and took deep, calming breaths. The tree must have kept her from noticing it before. Had it been watching her? Kagome's body shook in fear. She hadn't felt threatened by anything since coming back to the present; nothing could have readied her for the onset of fear, anger and protectiveness that followed the brief encounter. It took all of the control that she had to keep herself from tearing off her glamour and running to Shippo, but she knew that doing that would be certain suicide.

It took Kagome a good ten minutes until her heartbeat returned to normal. By then, she was sitting with her back against the building, people glancing at her as they walked by. She got up and turned her back on the alley and faced the street. She just needed to get home. But before she could step out onto the sidewalk she was intercepted by a red haired man running past her for what seemed like his life. No more than twenty feet behind him was a mob of women, and Kagome fell back into the alleyway to avoid being trampled.

"Why not!?" "Tell me!?!" and "But I love you!" all came from the crowd as they ran passed. Kagome sweat dropped and realized that that man must have upset his fan girls or something, but then her eyes widened when she realized how angry they were; a few of them had sticks and pipes. Now she felt obligated to help him, since she was now a witness.

The Miko ran back down the alley to one of the parallel backstreets, fast enough so that she was in front of them and able to think out her next move. This was not the first time Kagome had tried out her demon speed, but the experience was always euphoric. And so she waited at the opening of a cross street by the corner that the man was bound to turn at any moment. When the moment came the priestess grabbed the man before he passed and pulled him into the alleyway with her, her hand held over his mouth and she closed her eyes and waited.

"Over there!" Kagome heard. Both her and her captive stiffened until the sounds of the girls became quieter and eventually silent. Kagome smiled and sighed a sigh of relief and took a step back from the man whose mouth she was holding.

After looking him over, she noticed that he wasn't really a man, but a boy around her age. A rather handsome boy around her age. His long red hair fell over his shoulders, and his sparkling green eyes looked at her with curiosity.

'He looks like Shippo!' she thought before looking away. "Yeah… so…" She began to walk away, knowing that she shouldn't be meddling in this boy's life more than she already had. Also, Shippo would be worried about her.

Kagome blushed lightly thinking about how much the boy looked like her little kit. The boy grabbed her shoulder to stop her from walking away.

"You...saved me?" His voice was soft and warm, and his question was more light-hearted than serious. She could feel the soft tremors of his laughter coming from him before he took his hand away.

"I'm very sorry," he said as if he was trying to cease his laughter. She looked back at him in the darkness but her senses made it so she could see him as if it were day and night had already fallen by then. "This is a first, is all."

She watched him smile, and couldn't help smiling herself. Kagome shrugged. "I guess you can say it's my job to protect people in… difficult positions." Which wasn't a lie in the least. She had taken on the job the moment she had shattered the jewel, and even though the jewel—which was still around her neck—was pure and harmless, she still considered that to be her responsibility.

He nodded, and Kagome couldn't tell whether he was accepting her reasoning or agreeing with her statement. Looking at the dark sky, the Miko noted, "I must be going…" before looking back at the boy.

…

Kurama looked at the girl before him in confusion. Just like that, she was leaving? Without even asking information, like his name or phone number? She was certainly different than any other female that he had met, besides Keiko. She had just saved him from the annoyance of his fan girls, who were very angry at the moment, and she just wished to leave. Intriguing.

"Why must you leave? I haven't thanked you yet." Kurama had no idea what he was doing. He was thankful yes, but this girl didn't need to be bothered by his curiosity. The girl just smiled beautifully, and told him that he didn't need to thank her, but he could see the sadness that lingered in her eyes from a past pain.

"Please, I insist, allow me to buy you a drink or walk you home." He was always chivalrous no matter the situation, and this girl would receive no less gratitude. Kurama smirked lightly to himself as the blood rushed towards her face as if her blush was his accomplishment.

"That would be great, if you could walk me home." The sound of her voice sounded almost desperate, and he could still smell the fear that clung to her clothes.

"Alright then, just show the way…" Kurama then felt the familiar presence of his friend. He must have been atop the building behind him since he could feel the eyes at the back of his neck. By now, he was used to the slight shift in temperature that occurred around his friend, depending on his moods, that only he seemed to notice.

The air went rigid, his mood was foul and most likely he had sought Kurama out for that reason. Stifling a sigh, he looked back to the girl whose posture had stiffened and her eyes were wider than they had been. Perhaps she felt the temperature drop as well. Then she did something that he had not expected.

"I'm sorry… tonight isn't a good night. I have to go!" And she ran away from him.

Kurama was shocked; he could smell her pure fear and the tears that fell as she ran. The black caped figure landed beside him, also watching the girl.

"It better be important Hiei," Kurama stated, harsher than he had wanted. Hiei looked up at him from his lower height.

"That girl…" He looked back to where the girl had disappeared to. "Somehow…she can sense my aura."

Kurama's eyes widened; now it made sense as to why she ran and why Hiei was frustrated. Not many people can feel his aura; in fact he was one of the few who could.

"She didn't seem to feel mine…" the silver fox stated, which only frustrated him more. "I should find her."

Hiei nodded and disappeared into the night to watch from afar. Kurama shook his head, thinking about what he might have gotten himself into, and he disappeared in the same direction that the girl had left in so that he could catch up with her.

…

Kagome ran through the streets and away from the anger, fear and darkness than enveloped the area like back at the park. She didn't know what it was, but now she knew that whatever it was, it was following her. The last thing she wanted to do was lead the creature back to the shrine where Shippo was, but she had no choice in the matter. There wasn't any other place that the priestess could think of going, and the shrine was surrounded by sutras that would ward off any demon or spirit with corrupt intentions.

No matter how hard she tried, Kagome couldn't shake off the feeling of anxiety that hovered around her. As soon as she reached the first step of the shrine stairwell, she heard him.

"Wait! Please wait."

She stopped and watched the boy as he met her at the stairs. "Why did you follow me?" She demanded angrily. 'You idiot! You could get hurt! You're only…!' Her thoughts stopped and she stared at him. How could she have missed it before? It was so obvious! He must have used it to catch up with her, because only now could she feel the tiniest amount of demonic energy leaking from behind his human façade.

"I…didn't catch your name," was his excuse, which she knew was true, but that was not the reason he followed her. Kagome started backing up a few more steps, just a few more and she was threw the barrier.

"Kagome." She scowled. "And you?"

The boy seemed to stop at her name, but he continued to advance towards her with his hand outstretched towards her. "Kurama."

As soon as she was behind the barrier, she sighed a sigh of relief, that is until Kurama stepped through it. Either his intentions were pure, or the barrier was not working.

"Kagome! You're home!" Shippo yelled from the top of the stairs still under the charm. It had been a rule keep the charm on at all times unless told otherwise, for protection reasons.

Kagome just about panicked when she saw the kit begin to descend down the stairs. "Shippo!" Kagome scolded. Even she didn't like the tone she was using, but she was glad that her fear didn't crack her voice.

Kagome sprinted up the stairs at a human speed and yelled to him, "Get my longbow!" She saw the child's eyes widen, and glance quickly at the boy, who was casually walking up the shrine steps, and ran inside to fetch the bow and arrows. As soon as Kagome reached the top step, she looked back to see the demon close behind her.

"Kagome, I only wish to speak with you," the redhead said, which Kagome refused to believe. How many times had she been led on by the kind words of demons? How many times had she been hurt? Too many.

The Miko was about to retaliate, when the feeling of dread and darkness overcame her again followed by a loud snap. She didn't want to turn her back on Kurama, but then she heard Shippo scream…

Kagome spun around to see a black clad demon holding her longbow in two pieces and Shippo behind him gripping the quiver for dear life. "You _Bastard!_" Kagome spat angrily towards the black and white haired demon. Not only was she angry at the demon breaking for her bow—which had been a present from Kaede—but he went too far when he frightened her kit. The priestess only hoped that her family was sleeping because she didn't want them to get hurt.

She ran towards Shippo, who dropped the quiver and leaped into her arms. Kagome turned to glare at both of the demons, the black haired one glaring back at her and Kurama looking wearily at the black haired one.

"Did you need to break the bow, Hiei?" Kurama asked, as if speaking to a child.

Hiei glanced at Kurama, and then back to Kagome. "Yeah. She would have used it."

Kurama sighed and looked back to the girl and young boy. Kagome set Shippo on the ground and stepped in front of him protectively.

"What do you want with me, demons?" She laughed in frustration "What is your reason for finding me? I don't have anything you want."

The silver fox raised his eyebrows at this. That question proved Hiei's statement; she knew that they were demons. But how did she know the next question which she had answered?

Somehow, Kurama needed to contact the rest of the team to inform them of her knowledge. Maybe she knew more than just that. Maybe she could help them. That is, if she hadn't considered them complete enemies yet. Kurama looked at the way Hiei and Kagome and even the child exchanged death glares. He sweat dropped; she probably wouldn't be convinced easily that they are the good guys. First things first.

"How do you know about demons?" Kagome scoffed at his question. How did she know? That triggered memory after memory. How could she not know? She would answer the question so she could give away the least of her past in doing so. They couldn't learn about her without knowing her past.

"Because _I_ am a demon."

Kurama blinked. How could either of them fail to notice that she was a demoness? But now that he looked at her, he could see the gracefulness of her stance, her protectiveness of the child and the half hidden soft glow in her unnaturally bright blue eyes. Then he realized that they were in a foolish situation. They had cornered a mother demoness in her own territory, which was not the smartest thing to do.

Looking at Hiei, Kurama remembered how his very presence made her on edge. If he left they might have a chance at reasoning with her. "Hiei, would you mind informing Botan of our whereabouts?"

Hiei glanced at him before nodding once and swiftly disappearing into the night. The silver fox was glad that he understood; either that or he was eavesdropping on his thoughts. Looking back at Kagome, he could see the immediate relief in her features and her gaze became slightly softer as she looked at him.

"I apologize; Hiei isn't a very social person." He took a step away from her and tried to ease her into conversation. Under other circumstances this would be a simple job for him, but since they frightened her to this point, he would have to treat her as he would an abused animal—with caution and plenty of kindness. "He didn't mean to scare you. We truly just wish to speak with you."

The girl calmed more, and her stance became more casual, but still guarded. Kurama then realized how beautiful she had been when she smiled at him in the alleyway. This was no way to repay her.

"I'm not stopping you from asking anything," she replied to him in a cold tone, which made him scowl. She sounded like a canine. He already witnessed that she had the temper of one. No matter her breed, she was giving him a free range for questions which he should take advantage of.

"Why are you in Ningenkai with your pup?" Obviously that was the best question for him to ask her since she immediately looked back at the child who was still stiff behind her. After placing her hand on the boy's shoulder he relaxed enough to let out a short yawn.

"Am I not allowed in the human realm? I don't believe I'm causing any harm." Then she kneeled down and whispered to the child "Shippo, do you want to go inside?" He shook his head adamantly and clung to her leg.

Kurama smiled softly and kneeled as well to the young demon's level so as not to stand over his mother. "I haven't been led to believe that you are causing harm. Would you like to speak somewhere more comfortable?"

Kagome looked at him cautiously. She would be going nowhere with that demon, but she would feel better if she sat against the Goshinboku. The Miko stood up without a word and, with Shippo in her arms, walked over to the tall tree. Not once did the redhead leave her vision as he walked beside her, yards to her left. She continued to watch him as she sat down beneath the tree with a dozing kit in her lap. He squatted about six feet in front of her.

Shortly after, Shippo fell into a deep sleep now that the immediate danger was gone. Instinctively, Kagome dropped most of his human glamour, only the tail that remained hidden, and his kitsune aura.

Kurama watched as she stroked the pup's long red hair which cascaded across her lap, because it was not tied back. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her smile warmly towards her child; it was as if the tree caused her to forget that he was even there in the first place.

"Still so small…" she whispered to herself as she looked at Shippo's small hands, his animalistic feet covered by the baggy clothes that he wore.

Kurama spoke up then, so that she didn't truly forget that he was there. "Have you and him lived here long?"

Kagome looked up at the boy whom she was watching to see if he would do anything in her moment of inattentiveness, which he didn't. In fact he was very respectful. "No, not very long." No, Shippo and her demon self haven't been there very long at all. "What about you? Do you live in the human plane?" He nodded slowly in response, as if realizing that holding a common ground with her could form a trust between them, since not many demons live in Ningenkai.

"Yes. For the past eighteen years, I have lived here." That made the priestess wonder about his age. How old was he and how old would be old for a fox? What age would she be considered? She had known that Inuyasha was about two hundred years old. Since she was reborn five hundred years ago she could claim to be that age, but what about Shippo? Before she could ask an age related question another being appeared from seemingly nowhere, causing her to flinch with surprise.

'They just keep coming…' she thought to herself. She could recognize this one as a ferry girl of the river Styx, floating on her oar. The group had come across them in the past after coming across recent battle fields and deceased humans. Miroku had explained to them who they were, and what their purpose was. She no longer feared them, although they were all terrifyingly beautiful.

"_They lead the soul to the afterlife. They are women who never wish to do harm, and help lost souls,"_ Miroku had said.

Kagome only blinked and said the first thing that came to her mind. "Death…?"

Kurama smiled up at the blue haired girl whose pink eyes were wide with excitement. "Kagome, this is Botan, she is a friend of ours."

The girl floated over to Kagome on her oar before dropping to the ground, the paddle disappearing. "That I am! You must be Kagome." Her English accent was thick and soft when she addressed the demoness; although she was excited, she still remained calm around the small sleeping child.

Kagome nodded and watched as Botan smiled genuinely. "Splendid! Lord Koenma wishes to see you. He was so excited that he almost came here himself once he heard your name from Hiei. He would have, if he wasn't so busy, but he wishes to see you immediately!"

The priestess held her breath, waiting for the bubbly girl to cease her talking. Koenma? As in the child of Enma, the lord of judgment in the afterlife? She wondered why in the world such a high being would wish to speak with her. This was an invitation that she would not be able to deny.

Standing up, Kagome nodded. She would go with them, and she would bring Shippo along as well, since she figured that he would be sour with her if she left him behind on such an important visit.

Kurama stood confused behind the two women. Why _did _Koenma wish to see her? For Koenma to know her name and summon her, there must be something behind the lines that he just couldn't see.

"Good! Now let's not keep my lord waiting. We have already summoned the rest of the spirit detectives for your arrival!" Botan opened a shimmering blue portal that would lead to the spirit world and quickly left through it, expecting Kurama and Kagome to follow.

"Be on your guard Kagome," Kurama said to her as he stood beside her.

Kagome looked up at him in sudden worry. "Wha…"

She was cut off by his sudden statement. "The spirit detectives include Hiei. I beg you not to be rash." With that, the priestess clamped her jaw shut and nodded reluctantly. Maybe she shouldn't bring Shippo. Before she could act otherwise, the red haired demon boy put his hand on her shoulder and led her into the portal and to the unknown.

* * *

**A/N- Tsarashi Right now I would like to comment and apologize on the annoyance of the chapter numbers, since automatically the prologue was numbered one likewise chapter one, two. But regardless I would like to give some props to my editor: Amateratsu1969, It could not be done without you. As for the first chapter, there are a few things that you should know about me during this story (and year in general) **

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership over the anime or manga being used in this purely fan made fanfiction. **

**Author's notes will be rare, but informative. Meaning no, I really do not need to bother your progress throughout the entire story with pointless prattle.**

**Reviews really do encourage the process of an author's muse and desire to write**

**I tend to not write during the summer. Only do I write when I find myself in a situation where there is homework to be done and something is needed to be created in the form of procrastination. **

**When you refer to this author you shall always use Tsarashi, I do not feel for nicknames.**

**Lastly, parings may be changed multiple times during this story, but I assure you this is for storyline reasons only. I always stick to my intended pairing.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: Regaining Spirit

In Koenma's office

Yusuke Urameshi paced back and forth in the large office, irritated by having been woken up and told to wait. Kuwabara was slumped over against the wall, probably asleep already. Hiei stood by Koenma's desk, watching the mazoku with what seemed like a bored expression, but Yusuke knew that Hiei wanted answers about this strange demon girl that he had found, which was the only reason why he was standing so closely to Koenma's desk.

"_Who is she?" _the fire apparition had demanded no more than moments before.

"_I cannot say. Not until I meet her, can I know if it is truly her…" _Koenma had replied with exhaustion. He had taken on his older form for this event, so the girl must be important.

'But why was she important?' the spirit detectives all asked themselves. As soon as Botan made her way back into the office they all looked at her, even Kuwabara had woken up to see her enter excitedly into the room.

"Well?" all four of the men asked at the same time in a slightly different tone. The ferry girl had expected the impatient tones from the human and half demon, but not her lord or the usually quiet fire demon. Botan just brushed it off since she had the knowledge of just who the girl might be; anybody would be anxious in meeting her.

"She is as beautiful as you described Lord Koenma! I believe that she might truly be the one." Koenma looked pleased, but her usually calming voice had only brought excitement to the underworld prince.

The black haired half demon stood in front of the blue haired bringer of death and asked in an annoyed tone, "Well where the hell is she then?"

Just then, Kurama and a black haired girl emerged from a blue portal which shimmered and disappeared. The girl had a guarded expression as she clutched a toddler in her arms closer to her chest, but gently enough so that she wouldn't wake it up. The kid was a demon as far as he could tell, and it looked almost identical to Kurama.

Did Kurama have a kid and tell no one! Yusuke kept his inner musings to himself, but one could see every emotion of his thoughts play out on his features. Hiei crossed his arms, and stared at the girl and the child whom he knew was no longer wearing all of his glamour. The girl looked at everyone new in the room, which is everyone except Hiei.

Yusuke saw Koenma walking past him with his hand outstretched in greeting and an idiotically large smile plastered on his face. It was then that he knew that this was the girl that Koenma was hoping for.

"Lady Kagome, welcome to Reikai." Koenma did something that none of them had seen him do to any other creature before. He bowed deeply as if she was above him in status, making Yusuke uneasy about the girl.

The strange long haired girl blushed and returned the bow to the underworld prince. "You are Kagome Higurashi, the Shikon priestess are you not?"

Kagome stiffened for a moment; she hadn't been called that name in months. She figured that if he was bowing to her, he had no intentions of harming her. "I Am."

And with that, Kurama gasped and stared at her, Hiei's eyes widened, Botan became giddy and Koenma smiled approvingly. Yusuke and Kuwabara stood next to the black haired apparition looking for answers. He stated simply, "She was a legend among the three worlds, but the humans eventually forgot her story. You wouldn't know of her."

Koenma nodded in agreement to Hiei's statement. "Tales of your journeys are still spoken of today. After so many years of your absence, it is an honor to meet you, to meet one of the creators of Makai."

…

Kurama had looked once again at the seemingly defenseless girl. Could this girl before him truly be the powerful priestess from demon lore? She seemed so casual, so normal in the alley that he would have just taken her for another mortal girl.

The underworld Prince escorted her to his desk, so that she could see the large screen of the television; on it were various scrolls and interpretations of a priestess in green with various other warriors around her. He had seen these before but only now did he match her likeness with the girl from the paintings. Kagome walked closer to the screen and inspected each of the photos for the first time and pointed to one. Koenma enlarged the photo for all to see.

"May I … have a copy of this one?" When she asked, everyone in the room could hear the sadness in her voice and Kuwabara nobly walked up behind her, and placed his large hands on her shoulders.

"Why is that one special?" he asked as softly as he could get his gravelly voice to sound, and to this Kagome laughed softly. She moved her hand over the large blond saber tooth cat that was at the bottom of the screen.

"Because this is everybody. All of my friends." She scowled after looking over the portrait once again. "And a few of my enemies. Sango, Miroku, Shippo…" Instinctively, she petted the small ball of fur in her arms "Kohaku, Koga, Hakkaku and Ginta, Kagura, Kanna, even Myoga the flea!" She pointed excitedly to the small speck of a demon. "Akitoki Hojo! … and Inuyasha and Kikyou…" Her excitement dropped once again but on closer inspection she noticed something "It's missing someone… four someone's actually."

Koenma raised his eyebrow and inquired, "Who is it missing?"

Kagome turned back to him and let Kuwabara's hands drop from her person. Kurama watched as Yusuke walked calmly over to the orange haired giant and hit him while scolding in angry hushed whispers.

"Sesshoumaru." At that name, everybody froze. Kurama hadn't heard much of the legend since he was preoccupied during the time period, but he had heard the rumor that Lord Sesshoumaru of the west was involved, but that was thought to only be a rumor. "And Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un. They're not here…"

Koenma blinked quickly before asking the question that most of them were all dying to know. "So… Lord Sesshoumaru really was involved with the Shikon battle? He had denied all involvement."

The silver fox then remembered something, the look of how frustrated Hiei was when he came to him, how quickly he had agreed to retrieve Botan for answers. This only meant one thing—the short spiky haired demon could not read her mind, which meant he knew she was important from the start, to have a personal barrier around her mind that even the Jegan eye couldn't penetrate. Meaning that Hiei knew of her importance and was still rude towards her, which could be dangerous if she truly knew the ruthless lord. He shuddered at the thought.

"Oh, he was there alright, in the beginning he was always…" She broke off to hand the sleeping child to Botan, who cooed at his cuteness. "barging in all high and mighty, and pointing the tip of his sword at Inuyasha." Kagome pretended to hold a sword up in Yusuke's direction. "And without fail he would say, _'Today you shall die despicable half-breed!'_" Everybody laughed at her cold imitation. Her eyes narrowed at Yusuke.

All of them knew or heard of Sesshoumaru before, so it wasn't that difficult to imagine. "But we got away every time… hardly ever were either of us uninjured though. Either Sesshoumaru would walk away with his _arm_ missing or Inuyasha with a gaping _hole_ in his gut!" She looked at Botan, shaking her head to stop herself from laughing. She barely knew these people; she should be wary about them but here she was, laughing about parts of her life story.

"Why do men always fight like animals?" she asked and the ferry girl shrugged while giggling, the boy still in her arms. Kurama was astonished at how young the priestess seemed. She was over five hundred years old and she still got excited over simple memories. To answer her question though, the men in the room quietly said their own answer.

"Honor," Kurama whispered, almost silently.

"Revenge," Hiei said bluntly.

"Reckless abandon," Yusuke quipped in.

"Power," Koenma quietly added.

"Jealousy," Kuwabara mumbled. The priestess shook her head and smiled at him. She was about to start talking about Inuyasha and Koga and their pointless jealous fights over her when, Koenma interrupted her.

"You mean to say that you were there during the fight that lost Lord Sesshoumaru's left arm? And you live to tell the tale?" He gazed at her in complete awe when she nodded her head. The girl laughed to herself at a wild thought; since the arm ended up going to hell with that evil sword, Inuyasha was probably still fighting with his brother even in death.

"I've seen many of his fights; I've even seen his true form…" She thought of the day that Sesshoumaru lost his arm and remembered her sheer fear of the large canine. If she saw him now, she probably would just find the big pup adorable.

Kagome blinked—she hadn't just thought that… had she? Blushing almost unnoticeably, she continued in her memories of the tall demon lord. "He never called me by my real name, and I had to intercept his attacks quite a bit when I needed to save Inuyasha. I never knew my arrow was that strong… But he has saved me plenty of times, if anything I owe my life to him… actually… I guess I owe my life to a lot of people." She rubbed the back of her head and looked at the ground in embarrassment.

Kurama's eyes widened at her statement about her arrows, and he threw an apologetic thank you glance towards Hiei. Would she have really killed them if she had had the chance? Since she had been frightened to such a degree he would not doubt it.

The underworld prince nodded and looked up at her with a completely serious expression. "Do you still have the jewel?" he asked, as if the matter was of life or death.

A seldom forgotten part of Kurama jumped with excitement at the mention of the rare jewel that thousands of demons had been after for its power and paid full attention to what her answer might be. That jewel had almost aided a demon in conquering the world, had _created_ a new world. He needed to know if she knew where it was. When the demoness reached around her neck and pulled off the small lifeless stone, he was shocked to say the least; for something that small to hold that much power…

"The souls have been put to rest, but… this is it." Kagome handed the small sphere to the prince and smiled when his eyes grew. He held the gem as if it were made of thin glass.

"Wow, that's so cool. How powerful was it?" Kuwabara asked, while Kurama snuck closer to get a better look.

Kagome smiled at the human with a wisdom that was older than her time. "It was said to multiply the strength of its user tenfold. For either demon or human, it could make any desire come true, no matter how tainted, no matter how pure. Even if just a shard fell in the wrong hands, thousands of humans and demons alike would succumb to its user."

Yusuke walked up to her from behind and rested his elbow on her shoulder since she was that much shorter than him. Her shoulder was the perfect height arm rest. "So, you're the real deal huh? So are you a demoness or a priestess?"

Kagome blushed and chewed her lip before speaking. Now everyone glanced towards her, waiting for her answer. Shaking her head, the priestess looked up at the one who had asked the question and replied in a slightly amused tone. "Well… the funny thing is, I'm a demoness. One hundred percent youkai blood, but… I still have all of my priestess powers."

Everyone remained silent, as if each of them were determining in their own ways how this was possible, but even she didn't know. At that moment Kagome didn't truly care how it was possible. She could not pay attention to the glances that were thrown her way, or the soft sounds of Shippo breathing in his deep sleep. When the demoness closed her eyes, she could hear nothing and see nothing, but she felt the heat of the mazoku's skin through her clothes and couldn't help but lean into it. Moments after, she realized what she was doing and jerked away from the green-clad boy's touch and turned around, eyes wide and face flushed. She tried futilely to rid the visions of beautiful bare skin and soft caresses. Suddenly, a hand was placed gingerly upon her shoulder.

The Miko spun around in one swift movement and slapped it away. "Don't touch me," she stammered through confusing pants, her body shaking with an emotion that she hadn't ever felt before. There was hurt in Kurama's eyes from her actions while he retracted his hand to his side. The priestess didn't even know why she had agreed to coming here in the first place.

"Kagome…" the redhead said, trying to coax her to listen to them. Everyone had said her name in surprise when she lashed out, but she didn't hear them. She could only hear Kurama, who was the closest to her.

Kagome continued to back up until she had her back against the wall. She couldn't think; all she felt was the fear of being backed into a corner like an animal. She stared up at him with wide blue eyes as she slid to the floor.

"Kurama! Stop it you're scaring her!" But the silver fox wasn't listening to the others either. They were too reluctant to venture any closer to the frightened priestess, which was why Kurama knew that he was the one that needed to calm her.

"Kagome…" he whispered to her again, "you're alright Kagome…"

She watched him as he moved to her level and just as he was about to reach his hand out to softly touch her forearm she screamed. "N... no!" Her scream was loud and long enough to cause everyone in that sector of the building to stop everything and look towards the prince's office door.

Shippo jolted awake just in time to see Kagome burning the red-haired demon away from her with a shock of blue light that snapped her hair tie and frayed her shirt before she fell limp to the ground. "Kagome!" the tiny boy shouted as the rest shouted Kurama's name with varying degrees of concern.

Bolts of blue purifying Miko power surged around both limp forms before ceasing to spark once more. The child ran over to the only being in this world that he could still consider family, but she didn't move. "Ka…gome?" He shook with tears. It took everything little demon had just to move the hair out of the front of her face. "Kagome, please... Wake up."

No one knew what had happened to the girl; the only thing that they did know was that she had tried to purify their friend who was now just barely clinging to life.

…

Botan watched all of this with a look of horror upon her face. She knew that seeing to her friend was the right thing to do, but her female intuition told her to comfort the child. Almost reluctantly, lady death began to slowly walk in the direction of the legendary priestess and the small demon who was difficultly attempting to place the girl on her back, but the girl wasn't budging.

Botan choked at the sight of the tears of frustration falling down his cheeks and onto his small hands. He just wasn't strong enough to help her. The ferry girl froze dead in her tracks when she heard her friends behind her.

"Come on man! Don't do this!" Yusuke could be heard yelling.

"Get up, you stupid fox… Just get up already like you always do!" Kuwabara said, while pounding his fist into the pavement.

"You'd better not die on me Kurama." That one almost ripped her heart out; Hiei hardly ever shows concern towards anyone, even if it was in the form of an order.

Botan wouldn't let herself look back, though, for she was currently on a mission of her own. 'Kurama is going to make it,' she continued to tell herself as she took a few more steps towards the girl. 'No one is going to die… she just got spooked.'

As soon as she kneeled by the priestess, the little boy growled at her as if daring her to go near his Kagome. But she didn't listen; instead she patted the boy on his head and began to lay the girl on her back.

Shippo blinked and helped her do so. Tears streamed down her face when the she felt that the priestess's vitals where strong, but then the guilt of leaving her friend hit her.

"She's fine… just unconscious," Botan told the boy who clung to her in thanks. There was no longer any emotion being shown upon her face, but regardless she returned his embrace. Moments later, Botan had her compact device to her ear and pressed speed dial, begging that she would pick up. Those four rings felt like forever but the relief washed across her entire body when, just before the fifth ring, an older lady picked up.

"Hello?" It took her a while before she was able to speak, but the boy's voices being muffled in the background kept the elder woman listening.

"Master Genkai… There's been an accident, and we need your help…" Shuffling could be heard on the other line.

"Botan, where are you? Who is injured?" The ferry girl held her breath, only letting it out when she knew that she wouldn't choke over her words. "We're in Spiritworld… We need rooms for Kurama… and the priestess who injured him."

Shippo looked up at the blue haired girl with tears in his eyes. He would give anything to get her to believe that Kagome isn't a bad person, and that she wouldn't have attacked the man unless she had a good reason to, but he knew that this was urgent and he would have to fight for his friend's dignity later.

"Botan! What are…?"

But she cut Genkai off. "I need to go!" Before the compact clicked shut, the elder priestess could be heard frantically demanding more information. But Botan needed to get to work.

…

Master Genkai placed the phone loudly back on its hook. A young ice maiden ran in from outside and before she could ask what was going on, the small, yet threatening elder began barking orders. "We need two rooms ready this minute. Fetch fresh water, towels and bandages, now!"

The two dispersed into a set routine of preparing rooms, but at a breakneck pace. Genkai was setting the herbs that she would most likely need in front of the doors of the side by side rooms when the portal opened in her living room.

Kuwabara leaped into the room, carrying Kurama in his arms since he was the largest and it was easiest for him to carry the tall fox. The tall orange haired man ran around all of the furniture to get to her.

"Master Genkai! You gotta save him!" Others from their party began to pile into her living room, but she took one look at the fox and pointed to the door that led to the room that would be the redhead's for the time being. Last to come out of the portal was Lord Koenma with a black haired girl in his arms. She was hardly in the same condition as the fox, but she would look at her later. There was no way in hell that she would allow Yukina to look in on the girl if she had done that to the fox.

After pointing Lord Koenma to her room, she left through the door that Kuwabara had gone through and shortly after said oaf was kicked out of that same room. As soon as she was alone in the room with Kurama, she was able to truly assess the damage that the stranger inflicted.

His breathing was labored and he was wet with blood. His shirt had been burnt away along with most of the skin on his upper chest. Genkai shook her head and grabbed the right herbs that she would need to cool the pain of the burns. She only hoped that his current demonic energy hadn't been purified.

"You _stupid _fox," she scolded his limp form, hoping that he could hear her. What had he been doing with a priestess of that much power? It had been hundreds of years since the last priestess of such strength had been around but she had to have been dead by now. And so she watched over the boy for over five hours for any sign of improvement, if there was none… she knew exactly what she had to do.

…

Hiei watched as Yusuke paced the hallway in front of the doors, back and forth for the past hour and a half. It was starting to get on his nerves, but that wasn't the only thing that was eating at the shorter demon's thoughts. He knew what nobody else even bothered to think—this was his fault. If he hadn't gotten the fox involved, he wouldn't be in this situation at the moment. Kurama was lying practically dead in the next room because he hadn't bothered to watch the girl from a distance, to study her until he knew more about her past and her abilities. He neglected to see that she was a demon of all things.

Hiei tightened his grip on the wooden arm of the couch, and the weak material splintered like toothpicks under his angry hold. He hadn't wanted to admit it, but Kurama was his friend now, and he wouldn't lose his friend. He had almost lost his sister once, and that was petrifying. This was a similar experience.

Hiei angrily jumped out of the couch, and disappeared out of the door and into the night. If this were any other circumstance, the fire apparition would have gone to the demon plane where he could have killed as many demons as he wanted, but he wouldn't go far. The training grounds were just beyond the various shrine buildings. It would have to do.

By the time Hiei had placed his sword back in his sheath at his side, trees and student training equipment were in pieces and scattered across the ground. That hadn't relived his stress at all, and the slightest movement in the trees that were left drew his full attention.

"Show yourself," he demanded, his senses clouded. The ice maiden stepped through the trees and was holding on protectively to a few strands of her ice blue hair.

"I was just… watching, Mr. Hiei." She stumbled over her words shyly and her shy words became fright when she noticed the demonic purple that had leaked into the dark haired demon's red eyes. "I… I hope I wasn't intruding…" She bowed, half expecting him to slice her head off with one graceful swipe of his blade. The blow never came.

"Isn't it dangerous for you to be walking the shrine at night?" he asked coldly. His eyes gradually faded into their original shade of crimson red. If she had come a moment earlier he could have killed her by accident, and then he would have never forgiven himself. Because she was his twin sister.

"I just… remembered that you and Mr. Kurama would spar around here… and… I followed."

And she still didn't know it. Hiei smirked to himself and looked away from her. She had worried about him. That pleased him, but it shouldn't. She should have nothing to do with him; it was for her own good.

"You shouldn't be here." But she didn't listen. Yukina walked up closely to him, close enough that he needed to back away so that he wouldn't touch her. She was holding her hands cupped over one another right below her neck, her crimson eyes pleading with his own.

"Please, Mr. Hiei. Allow me to spar with you until Mr. Kurama gets well. Master Genkai _will_ make him well, I'm sure of it."

Hiei's eyes widened slightly. He knew that she knew nothing of fighting and that she was just worried about him since he was the only other person who was not pacing or passed out. This time he thought over the pros and cons of his actions. Surely, Yukina couldn't learn of their shared blood if he was just teaching her the basics of self-defense.

Hiei took another step back and simply nodded in agreement to her question. He hated to admit it, but with just her presence, the frustration and anger that he had felt no less than moments ago was already dissipated.

The fire demon stood less than three feet from the ice maiden and held out his palm in front of her. "Punch," he ordered, and she nodded intently. Her stance was all wrong, her legs too far apart and her arms too tightly clenched, although he could see that it was, however pathetic, obviously copied from watching his when he would practice with the fox. Then she punched his palm. She honestly tried, but she hadn't even had enough force to move his fingers.

Hiei scoffed and looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "Pathetic," he said, and she looked towards the ground in embarrassment. Shaking his head in what he hoped looked like mock defeat he addressed her again. "Change your stance into a more comfortable one and loosen up. Try again." At this, Yukina looked at him with astonished wide eyes. If she didn't know any better, she would have actually thought that Mr. Hiei was being… kind.

…

The next morning, everyone had been awakened at the crack of dawn by a surge of energy that had burst forth from Kurama's room. Reluctantly, they agreed to Koenma's orders to not barge into the room and demand what the old witch was doing to their friend. Not much later did Keiko show up at the shrine. Yusuke had called her last night to talk with her about the redhead and he ended up begging her to not run the shrine at night, but to wait until the morning when it was safer. True to her word, she had run. Her short hair was tousled every this way and that and her breath was heavy from running up the numerous shrine steps.

Yusuke grabbed her arms as soon as he saw her—scolding her that she shouldn't have actually _ran_—but as quickly as he yelled at her, he pulled her into a tight embrace and shook with unshed tears. For claiming to be as strong as he was, the spirit detective was still a rather emotional guy, though he would deny it immediately.

Kagome was still out cold, but otherwise she was just exhausted. No one could explain what had happened to her the night before, nor did anyone wish to speak of it.

Keiko and Yusuke sat on the couch as they talked; he still needed to inform her about all of last night's events so that she was up to date with everything. Hiei sat alone on the windowsill across the room from them, attempting to think of nothing in particular. Kuwabara was speaking to his sister on the phone since it was also his turn to explain where he was the night before and what had happened. Shizuru, in turn, decided that she needed to be there for Keiko if everything turned out for the worst, and so she was on her way as they spoke. Koenma had left back to the spirit realm on business and demanded that he be informed first thing if anything changed, and Botan was sitting against the wall that was between the two doors talking to Shippo in her lap. He still hadn't mentioned his breed once. Yukina was making tea to calm everybody's nerves as well as doing a halfway decent job of hiding her soreness from the night before.

As if on cue, Genkai and Shizuru entered the living room without warning from either ends, and everyone, except Hiei, jumped in surprise. The pink haired elder sat cross-legged in front of the coffee table as everyone stared at her for answers. The orange haired boy sat across from the master with his sister and patiently waited as she slowly sipped her tea. Only after the peppermint and caffeine entered her system to keep her awake did she speak.

"He's alive." Everyone in the room except the fire apparition let out the breath they were holding and hugged the person next to them. Yukina, who wasn't sitting next to anyone cupped her hands over her smile and gazed towards Mr. Hiei to share her relief, but the look on his face made her look back towards the elder priestess in confusion.

"But?" Hiei asked with irritation clearly written upon his face. The tone of her voice was wrong, she had left out an important fact and he was going to find out what.

Genkai nodded in his direction and sighed from fatigue. "But I had needed to do exactly what Kurama had planned on doing as soon as he gained the power." At this, Yusuke looked confused like mostly everyone else in the room but then realization dawned on him.

"You needed to release his full demonic energy. That's what that power surge was!"

Genkai nodded slowly before grimacing. "Precisely, Yusuke. Doing that fully changed his body. He is no longer part human, but the demon that he was before being reborn. You have all met him at the tournament I believe. This also means… that his human restraints are broken, and his true Kitsune nature will no longer be confined."

Kuwabara was only slightly confused. Kurama was no longer Shuichi Minamino, but Youko Kurama. "So he will go back to being a thief again?" He didn't know what exactly they were talking about; his nature that was who he was right? So he wasn't who he was anymore?

"No you fool." Everyone glanced up at Hiei, who was now standing on the sill. "He will be the same person with the same morals and memories. He will just be stronger, possibly more blunt, and he will have demonic… urges that you are not familiar with." And with that Hiei went into the room where he knew that he would find the silver fox demon resting.

"And that means?" Yusuke asked while thinking intently. Genkai sighed deeply and took another sip of her tea. The nitwits needed everything spelled out for them.

"Every demon has an urge or need. Hiei's is to kill, Yukina's to please and yours to be with your human. It depends on your breed. It's only a matter of time until you learn Kurama's."

….

**A/N- Tsarashi ****Contrary to common belief Kurama and Youko are not two people. If you paid any attention at all to both the anime and the manga it specifically states that Youko's soul entered the fetus of an unborn child who had yet obtained a proper soul, thus stating that the fox demon soul was the only soul inhabiting that human body. As soon as he had the energy Youko was to regain his fox form but he restrained himself after his 'mother' neglected her own well being to insure her son's safety, not knowing that her child had lied about himself his entire life. The part in the story that seemed to confuse people was at the Dark Tournament just before 'Youko' turns into 'Suuichi' he seems to speak to himself as if he were two people. (I cannot remember the exact words spoken at this moment) What people do not seem to understand was that this moment was only sentimental. He was saying goodbye to his true self whom he would not see again until he released his true form completely or he drank the time elixir. (Although even I, Tsarashi, will admit that, yes, it is fun at times to make Kurama have voices in his head. But not in this FanFiction) If you have any questions do not be afraid to ask.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three: Awakening

At Genkai's shrine

It was not until three days later that Kurama had awoken from his injury and found himself in one of the many spare rooms at Genkai's shrine. He knew that something was wrong before he had even opened his eyes. Every sound was crisper, and he could feel every particle of dust as it fell down upon his bare face and arms. His tall silver ear twitched atop his head as he groaned from the sore ache that he felt across his entire body.

Wait a moment—his ear had twitched?

The silver fox dreaded the moment that he reached towards the top of his head only to realize that he had been right. Two slender ears were perched high upon his head. In that same instant, he had practically tripped out of bed and over his tail. That's right, his long soft silver tail. Kurama clutched his chest and toppled over in agony. What had happened? He felt as though he had just been purified. Then his memories flooded back to him, and he did something that he hadn't done in a very long time— he swore rather loudly and at absolutely no one but himself. Listening closely, he could hear the people gathering at the door. He didn't want them to see him like this and thankfully he could hear Master Genkai's voice telling them to wait as she allowed only one person to enter the room: Hiei.

The shorter fire apparition helped the fox off the ground and sat him on the bed before finding his own perch in the half open window pane. "How many saw me?" Kurama demanded, but it came out rough and followed by a painful cough.

The spiky haired demon motioned towards a stack of clean clothes that rested at the end of the bed. "Just the witch and me."

The fox tried to hold back his laughter, since he knew that it would only cause him pain as he picked through the clothing. He managed a smile towards the smaller demon "Thank you Hiei." But then he frowned. "I'm guessing that this is permanent?"

The only response he received was complete silence, which was all he needed. Kurama sat there on the bed and weaved his newfound energy into a glamour of his old self. "What of the girl?" he inquired after his charm was set and moments of silence.

Hiei looked out the window as the-once-again redhead examined his wounds and buttoned up his clean pink school uniform, which was his daily attire regardless of school day or summer. "Next room over, still unconscious."

The fox raised an eyebrow towards his demon friend. Still?

"She _overexerted_ her energy. She almost _killed _you," Hiei spat angrily, and he nearly growled at the wall between the girl and themselves.

Putting up his hand to defend her, the silver fox looked at the wall where she was laying unconscious on the other side because of his damnable actions and carelessness. "She was frightened by something, it happens to everyone. She is not ruthless just because she acted out when cornered. Either of us would have done the same." And just like that, the conversation had ended. There was no use in arguing with Kurama when he was part human, let alone now.

The silver fox held his head in his hand. Nothing was going according to plan. He should have waited at least fifty human years longer in the earthborn body or at least until his mother passed away, which was horrid to think of, let alone plan his life around. Unfortunately, now he was faced with life as a full Kitsune once again. He could only hope that the woman that had cared for him over the past eighteen years wouldn't notice that her son had changed.

Kurama discarded the depressing thoughts from his head and stood up gently so as to not harm himself further. 'Once again Youko Kurama, legendary demon thief…' He scowled down at his tightly fisted hand before unclenching it, flicking his unnatural red hair out of his face and exiting the room, Hiei following minutes after.

"Kurama!" Yusuke exclaimed, having not expected him to venture out of his room so soon after waking up. Or at least Genkai had put that thought in his head. People came into the room from various directions to the green clad detective's announcement.

Botan and Kuwabara simultaneously embraced the fox in their moment of excitement, the human more masculine and rough than the guide, but both in a friendly manner. Only moments later, Shizuru placed her elbow on his shoulder while smoking a cigarette and Yusuke managed to wrap his arm around his pal's neck. Kurama immediately stiffened from the contact. Too many people where too close to him. He made a sound, as if to groan in pain and, since the ache from his wound was more than slightly uncomfortable, it wasn't difficult to fake at all. To that, everyone scattered from his side while gasping or sputtering apologies. After they were a decent distance from his person, he released the breath that he had been holding. Mentally, he noted to himself that he was fine, for the moment.

"You don't know how relieved we are to have you back!" Botan said before anyone could speak up.

"I knew you'd live!" Kuwabara stated matter-of-factly "Nothin' keeps _you _down long." He laughed, although everybody knew exactly how close the fox had been to death. If not for the Master and his reserve energy, he'd have been a goner for sure. Now that everyone had been reassured that he was alive, they stopped crowding around him and found their places around the vast open living room of the main shrine.

Keiko, who was sitting next to a clearly relaxed Yusuke, spoke up then, quietly at first. "Hey, Kurama? Weren't you supposed to be, I don't know, different?" Over half of the people in the room looked from the petite human girl to the fox, as if just remembering this fact.

"Well yes, but I would rather appear like this… for the time being. I would rather not startle our guest with any drastic changes." That had diverted the thoughts in the room from him to the other unconscious demon. None of them looked truly happy at the blatant subject change, but it was bound to happen sooner or later.

Shizuru looked at the door with curiosity. Neither she nor Keiko had seen the 'dangerous' girl. In fact, no one other than Genkai and the child, Shippo, had set foot in that room. When she had first stepped into the spirit realm, she had just been a curiosity and a personage for Koenma to meet. Now, she was their business. They needed to determine if she was safe enough to be allowed to stay in the human world, or if she would be sentenced to live in Makai for the rest of her life.

"There should be rules," Yusuke declared, and after a quick glance from Kuwabara he continued. "Like 'Don't touch her', 'No sudden movements around her', and 'No insulting the High Priestess that created Makai'."

Kuwabara quickly nodded in agreement, but the girls hesitated. Yukina took this moment to leave the conversation and begin working on her daily chores. It wasn't her place to state an opinion about a stranger. This problem of theirs had altered the rhythm of the group over the past few days. All of the guys were acting just slightly out of character. Kazuma hadn't even said more than three words to her. Said detective barely noticed as the ice maiden left the room.

"Yeah, we shouldn't risk anything… but what about that poor kid?" Kuwabara pointed out.

Kurama had all but forgotten about the girl's child, speaking of which. "Where _is_ Shippo?" the fox asked whoever would answer.

"He's in the room. Poor kid, he only comes out for Botan," the lanky human spoke again. He had always had a soft spot for children. Actually, all of them did, just too different extents, though. Even Hiei had shown mercy to children on occasion.

"But he won't eat," Botan pipped in. "No matter what I offered." She sounded worried, she truly did.

'She doesn't really need to, though,' Kurama thought to himself. He knew that it was any demon's instinct to fast while protecting a loved one, a loyal companion ready to fend off any attack. The kit would have been fine for a few days without food, although the ferry girl was right to worry. For a kit as young as that one, he could go without food at least four days before he got hungry, but after two days the body starts living off energy reserves like humans. All in all, the pup needed to eat, and Kurama felt that he should get it for him, as a peace offering so to say. With that thought in mind, the redhead got up and headed for the kitchen. No one spoke up to stop him since the rules have been established.

…

Shippo sat crossed legged on the bed that Kagome was resting on. He heard every word of the conversation beyond the door, and was currently glaring at the voices with childish anger. Kagome wasn't a bad person! She wouldn't hurt anybody, Kurama just scared her!

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The kit crossed his arms turned away just as the door was about to open, and the redhead would walk in. "You don't need to treat her like an animal," he mumbled grimly. He heard Kurama cross the room to sit in the grey chair that was beside the nightstand.

"I brought you some breakfast," he heard from behind him.

Shippo wanted to deny the offer, but he could smell the omelet and sweet jam smothered toast. A small dribble of drool slid down the side of his mouth before he turned around and snatched the plate that was being offered to him. The food that Kurama (Yukina actually) had cooked was even better than what Mrs. Higurashi always made. It must have been because they knew which ingredients were better equipped for demonic senses. No pepper, no onions, only yellow tomato and jam made from berries in the demon realm.

"I do not wish to treat her poorly," Kurama told the kit, disrupting his inner musings of jam. Shippo's pointed ears perked slightly as he looked back to the girl on the bed. Some of her long black tresses had fallen to the floor.

"In fact, I wish to know your mother… and you as well." The smaller redhead blushed slightly and hid his smile behind his toast. He has been called Kagome's son frequently since coming to this shrine. He knew that they weren't blood bound like Sesshoumaru and Rin had been, but he loved the sound of it. Never would he forget his true father and mother, though his mother he had only heard stories about. But he had no plans on correcting them, to tell them that he was just her young demon ward.

"You're not mad?" the child asked innocently. How could he not be mad? She did almost kill him, even if not intentional. The taller redhead shook his head, and Shippo just stared at him, food forgotten. It never ceased to amaze him how forgiving people could be when it came to Kagome. It was like she had a specific aura around her that calmed people's fears and angers. It had only multiplied since the priestess became a demoness.

"Of course not. If anything, she and you should be angry at _me_." Kurama looked down at the sleeping girl once again with regret clouding over his eyes. His actions were what put both of them in the position that they were in.

Shippo shook his head frantically and jumped to stand on the arm of the grey chair, his tail still hidden by his glamour. "Kagome wouldn't like you blaming yourself. Just say that it's nobody's fault." Even though Shippo really wanted to blame this demon, he knew that his unconscious friend wouldn't approve of his injustice.

Kurama smiled very softly and mussed the kit's long untied red hair. "Would Kagome like it if she knew that you were not looking after yourself? She is fine here, no harm will come to her."

The small fox blushed and glared at the ground. He knew that she would make a fuss if she found out that he had hardly done anything but watch her for the past three days. If she ever found out that he hadn't been eating… but if he had fun, then he would feel guilty.

"You should get to know everyone."

Shippo looked up at him quickly. He wanted him to get to know the people who were plotting his friend's possible punishment? Kurama took one look at him and smiled brighter and told him, "They aren't bad people, just very confused. I'm sure you could convince them otherwise." He nudged the kit off the armrest and onto the bed. Shippo looked from the bed to the door and back. The silver fox nodded. "I will watch her, do not worry." And with that, Shippo smiled left the room, placing full trust in this older demon.

…

As soon as the pup left the room, Kurama's face lost the kind smile and he looked over to the girl next to him. Worry and confusion had just barely crossed his features when he noticed that the girl _seemed _to be in a coma and not just resting. If he hadn't acted so rashly, she wouldn't be there, and he wouldn't be who he was. The silver fox reached out to her, as if to brush the hair from her pale face, but he immediately recoiled. What was he doing? No, Yusuke's foolish rules meant nothing to him, but he had another reason from flinching away from the contact. Times have changed. The past five hundred years ago, life was much simpler. She remembered what life had been like during that time period and, if they ever had a chance to speak about it, she could be one of the few people with whom he could share and compare memories with. What had she done, she seen? Who had she met, who did she help, kill?

There was so much that he wanted to ask the strange priestess. Most of all, he wanted to know about what had happened earlier and why. There had been something in her eyes in that moment before it happened. A passionate, raw fear that he had only seen once before in the eyes of another, but much younger, demoness. The fear of not knowing what one was capable of or just learning who you were. He didn't know which, since he hadn't bothered with that one girl at the time. This time, he would find out the reasons for her fear, his curiosity would get the better of him.

Kurama placed the back of his palm over her forehead to check for fever, making sure that Genkai hadn't overlooked the simple things. He hadn't touched her, but as soon as her unconscious body sensed the warmth she leaned into it. The fox stiffened, but didn't pull his hand away, which would have woken her up. It took a while, but as soon as her breathing stabilized once again he was able to slowly and carefully remove his hand. His heart was racing when he placed his hands into his pockets and took a step back. This was when he determined that Yusuke was right. Kagome was too dangerous to touch. Looking back down at her, he realized that where he had touched her was flushed. Whether or not she was just cold or recovering her spent energy hadn't bothered to cross his mind when he laid another blanket over her. Even recovering power caused the body to think it was chilly. He would know. And so he stayed there for the rest of the day and that night. Shippo would poke his head into the room every once in a while to check on the two of them, and Koenma had stopped by to see him, but no one else had entered the priestess's room that evening. Later that night, when Shippo had fallen asleep, coiled up in a ball beside his mother, Kurama finally fell asleep to dream of past encounters.

…

_All was calm within the woods. The wind stood still around their camp, and the animals of the forest had long since fallen asleep. Only the sounds of crickets could be heard throughout the trees. A silver haired Youko sat against one of the many tall trees and watched as his party interacted with each other. Most joked and laughed around the fire, but one or two were alone with their women. A tall, dark demon with beautiful silk black wings walked up to the kitsune with a struggling girl in his arms. She was petite and wearing the clothes of a peasant. The fox rose to his feet with an inhuman grace and looked at the child, who was no more than fourteen years of age—marrying age during those times. _

"_I found a present from a village over and thought it needed opening up," the demon before him said while raising his ragged black hat above his eyes. The malicious grin on his face told this girl's entire story. She was a changeling, and he just stole her to reveal her true self. Some of the demons who had been around the fire began to circle the three. This type of find didn't come around every day. _

_Youko smirked and encouraged the bat to continue. "Aren't you going to open this rare treat, Kuronue?" The fox practically purred. _

_The bat threw the girl to the ground and stood over her, leaning down and lifting her slightly off the ground by her hair. He ran his clawed fingers over her throat, unraveling the demonic energy that surrounded her as if he was carefully unlocking a safe without a key. The girl screamed as he tore his arm away, ripping the glamour from her body. In her place now lay a frightened young blue haired water sprite. She stumbled backwards until she ran into one of the gawking demons. The thin demoness glanced quickly at every being there, looking for one person that would help her escape. Her glowing green eyes landed on Youko, and she silently pleaded with him, her eyes filled with fear of what she was, of losing her family, of how she would live through the night, of so many things. _

_The fox just turned away. His entertainment was finished. He never cared if anyone got hurt, as long as nothing got ruined in the process. This girl was a rare find, but now that she was unmasked she was just another run of the mill fey. The kitsune just turned away, knowing that, later on, the girl would be raped by one of the men in his party and either killed, or left on the bank of a lake. His old friend, the black bat walked with him. Apparently the girl would not be his bedmate this night. _

"_Her name was Yasu," Kuronue informed him as if the girl was already gone from this world. _

"_And I need to know this why?" Youko looked at the man beside him with curiosity. The bat shrugged and began to spin a small ruby pendant by a string and smiled at his long time partner in crime. _

"_You never know when a name might come back to haunt you," he replied in his usual mysterious but completely joking way. If only he had lived to see his mock prediction come true. Yasu. The look in Yasu's eyes remained in the fox's mind before changing, her hair bled black and her eyes grew bluer. Kagome now sat there in the center of the demons, pleading with him for help. _

"_Kurama…" he heard her whisper in fear before he was jolted awake. _

…

When Kagome woke up, all she could care about was that it was warm. It didn't matter to her where she was, or how she got there. She was content. It felt like being back with her friends again, all of the strange auras in the same relative location. Demon, human and priestess alike, all together in one house. Even without opening her eyes, she could feel the soft movement by her side that told her that Shippo was asleep. It took her a few minutes to realize that she truly wasn't back at the camp in the past, that her friends were out of her reach now. The scents that filled the room smelt familiar, but yet so new to her. She could smell herself and Shippo, but the other scents were different. She must have already gotten used to them while she was asleep. The only problem was that the priestess didn't remember falling asleep.

She listened to the room around her without looking around for fear that the sun was up and her eyes would hurt from the bright light invading her senses. A slight shift in movement told her that she and her young ward weren't alone. There was a strange lack of an aura coming from the stranger, only meaning that it was a demon who was suppressing his energy. The scent, though, was soft, like wild roses, and there was a faint scent of burnt sugar that lingered from beyond where she suspected the door was. Other almost undistinguishable ones were of ginkgo, peppermint, grass, snow and freshness.

Kagome almost panicked now that she realized that some demon was watching her in a strange place. Not remembering when she had fallen asleep only added to her confusion and fear. She moved her limbs very slowly to ensure that she hadn't been secured down by something or someone, like she had been many times in the past. If they had really kidnapped her and the little fox, why had they gone someplace like this that had the same peaceful air as her shrine back at home?

She surreptitiously opened one eye and silently looked over to see the stranger sleeping in his chair. Her eyes widened in surprise. How could she have forgotten such a major detail as to what had happened? How could she have forgotten meeting Kurama and Lord Koenma? Her surprise turned to fear when she remembered exactly what she had done to the redhead before her. She must have hurt him horribly! But then, why was he watching her as she slept? It couldn't have been that long that she had been out, and he must not have been fully healed by then. She was worried. Would he be angry with her as soon as he found her awake?

The miko looked one more time at the red demon, paying more attention to his face. Slight distress crossed his features before he looked the other direction. She had seen that face before, on her friends when they were worrying about something to cover their inner musings of what she had suspected to be their past. The look Kagome saw on Inuyasha's face when he saw his mother's face on another demoness, somewhat sad… but also somehow… scared? Was Kurama having a bad dream? She knew that demons could have nightmares. She had had many in the past four months, and they always seemed more realistic than they had been when she dreamt as a human. She began to worry when she saw a bead of sweat roll off from his brow.

Kagome propped herself up on her forearms and looked at him carefully. She wanted to wake him, but was scared of how he would react to her. Her having been stupid almost killed them both, and she didn't know if he would put that against her, but regardless she needed to try. She always needed to try.

"Kurama…" she whispered, almost silently, so as to not wake Shippo. After reaching out her hand and touching it gently to his shoulder, the redhead jolted awake and stood up. Immediately the priestess recoiled and scowled at her hand, knowing that it was stupid to touch anybody at the time being, let alone him. She was hurt that he jerked away so quickly and was now looking down at her with an unreadable expression.

Only seconds had passed, and his features held a wary smile. "Priestess… You're awake." He tried to sound enthusiastic but his expression said something else entirely. "Are you…" But she interrupted him in hushed tones, making sure that the little kit still slept soundly.

"Are you… alright? I thought you were having a…" The priestess looked down to the floor and flushed. She hadn't wanted to sound so childish but for lack of any better words she said it. "...nightmare?" He sat back down in the chair, watching her all the time as if she was some sort of time bomb.

Kurama sighed as if in defeat and shifted his gaze to the child at her side. "Just a memory, I'm afraid," he answered truthfully. He was just denying that it had been a nightmare, when Kagome sat up in the bed, crossed-legged so that she was facing him.

"Memories can be nightmares too." She looked at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry! I didn't know what I was doing! You must still be hurt! Did I burn you badly?" Apologies began falling out of her mouth from nowhere. She couldn't bear to hold them in anymore. The way he had been looking at her made everything fall upon her chest as if it had been her fault—the look of pity with no anger present. He should be mad at her.

Kurama blinked and looked at her with what seemed like relief, and answered her with a small smile. "It isn't that bad Kagome." But his answer didn't sit well with her. She knew how young demon men tended to brush off major injuries as if they were nothing, and she hated to see them put themselves through misery to keep their ego from being bruised.

"Let me see it," she demanded, her eyes narrowed at stubbornly him.

More than a little reluctantly, Kurama unbuttoned his pink shirt to let her inspect the wound, his eyes never drifting from her. Kagome gasped in horror when she saw the chest-covering burn that she had inflicted herself. It wasn't more than a half of an inch deep into his skin, but regardless it must hurt. She raised her hands up to his chest and, he visibly stiffened. Kagome blinked and glanced hardly at him. "It will scar unless _I _heal it, don't you know that about miko magic?" She didn't watch him long enough to see his answer, since she was already at work. Her hands were immersed in a bright blue glow that was warm to the touch and, she held it against his chest without actually touching him. The five minutes that they sat there like that felt like years to Kagome since she used so much energy in such a short amount of time. But when she removed her healing touch, she couldn't help but laugh light-heartedly at Kurama's dumbfounded expression. The burn was gone, not even a scar remained. That wound would have taken months to heal, even with demonic healing since it had been created by purifying powers.

"I… Thank you," the redhead said to her as he pressed a hand to the flesh that had only moments ago been inflamed and stinging.

'It's the least I can do…' Kagome thought as he reached into his pocket. In his hands was the Shikon no Tama. The priestess's hand instantly flew up to her neck where the gem was missing.

"I believe this is yours," he stated simply before dropping it into her outstretched hand. That's right—she had let Koenma see the jewel, and she must not have taken it back. She smiled beautifully at him for his kindness. Truthfully, how many demons who knew about the orb would willingly give it back to its owner? Like wild fire, her smile spread to the corner of his lips and he too found himself smiling.

Kurama had been right to assume that this great priestess was hardly a bad person, far from it in fact. He now just needed to find the source of her fear that caused her to act out in violence.

….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four: True Intentions

At Genkai's shrine

Early the next morning, everybody gathered in the living room except Genkai who was busy somewhere else in the shrine doing who knows what. Hiei had heard Kagome speaking last night and had recently informed the detective that the demoness had awoken. Yusuke hadn't been told what the conversations that the fire apparition overheard were about, but it didn't matter as long as the fox didn't break the rules.

Hiei was disgusted by Kurama's kindness to the girl. If it had been him, the girl would not have lived to see today. He would have killed her when she was unconscious and most vulnerable. Kuwabara felt that Kagome wasn't bad at all. He had seen the sadness in her eyes in the spirit world when she spoke of her friends and her past. It reminded him of when he first met Yukina. She had looked… lonely. He didn't want to lock up an innocent lonely girl, which went against his code. The three girls were all secretly curious about the girl, since none of them had truly seen her, but all were on edge since Yusuke was acting more protective than usual.

The short fire demon, who was sitting on the windowsill, glanced over to the demoness's door when it began to open. Slowly but surely, the girl that was on their minds began to enter the room, almost shyly.

Kagome pushed open the door and took one small step into the room; her face was flushed from embarrassment. Everyone eyed her suspiciously before Shippou ran out and tugged on her arm causing her to enter the room completely. Everyone had gotten to know the kid a little bit more yesterday, and his innocence had shown through everything that he said.

Keiko took one glance at her and gasped. 'She's so beautiful!' she thought to herself as she quickly rose to her feet.

From this simple sporadic action, everyone shifted. Yusuke got in front of his girlfriend to block her from the girl before them. Kuwabara stood up to speak to Kagome, but Yukina hid behind his back. Shizuru crossed her arms and looked her over, while Hiei glared daggers at the confused miko.

"Oh…" Kagome said as she blinked and looked around the room. She raised her hands in defense. "I…" She wasn't getting through to them, she could tell; because as soon as she raised her arms, everyone in the room, except Hiei and Shizuru, either stiffened or flinched.

Quickly she pulled her arms to herself and turned around, almost bumping into Kurama who had exited the room shortly behind her. He had a strangely happy almost nervous smile plastered on his face.

She sweat dropped after just a few moments of watching him. This encounter was already going poorly. She needed to get home.

Home.

That's right; her mother would be worried if she didn't hear from her soon. She might even think that Kagome had gone down the well again, never to return. The priestess sighed and looked away from the redhead.

"I'm sure they mean nothing by it priestess." The tall demon glared at all of the other guys in the room for reassurance. "Right?" he asked them in a slightly more stoic tone that gave Kagome the chills.

Yusuke and Kuwabara froze where they stood and resisted the shiver that they felt from the silver fox's tone of command. The green clad half demon shook off the feeling quicker than his human counterpart. 'Why is he protecting her?' he thought frantically to himself. Didn't he have that as one of his rules? Don't choose sides with the priestess? No, that's right he didn't, but he should have! Was Kurama stupid enough to stand so close to the one who almost killed him, to speak kindly to her and scold everyone else for being rude towards her? Something was different with his friend, he could tell already.

The orange haired one resisted all temptation to smile like an idiot, and run up to hug both Kagome and his fox friend. He knew she wasn't a bad person! For Kurama to protect her, that is. He must have straightened things out with her last night while they were talking. It was all just a big misunderstanding, right? 'It had to have been!' he thought to himself as he reached behind him and hugged the ice maiden's shoulders.

Yukina blinked before she smiled softly. Kuwabara was back to being his old self. She still wouldn't judge this girl until she had met her properly. Hiei almost twitched in irritation as the oaf hugged his sister. No one noticed it but Kurama, he suspected.

The fire apparition glared at the fox and the priestess's back so as to not look directly at Kuwabara for what seemed like, to everyone else, no reason or jealousy.

'You are an idiot, fox.' He diverted his thoughts towards the redhead. He watched as the demoness stiffened and the fox smirked in his direction. Hiei's eye visibly widened then narrowed. That girl had just felt his thought, not heard it, but felt the demonic energy in the wave of telepathy from the Jegan eye that carried the thought.

Shizuru glanced over at the fire apparition and back to the stranger. Was this girl truly so powerful as to have Hiei's full attention? She could feel the power radiating off of her in waves— her aura was completely pure and conflicting with the forbidden child's naturally tainted one.

With her sixth sense, Shizuru could see and feel what others could not. The brunette suspected that when powers are hidden by a glamour, they are only hidden from demons and human's with spiritual powers, since with other humans, only the visible appearance is altered. She had neither spiritual powers, like her brother and Genkai, demonic powers, like Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke, nor was she a normal human like Keiko. So she was the only one who could see this girl's true power and form. Even the master wouldn't be able to see, if the demoness did not wish it to be, but Shizuru knew that this wasn't her information to tell. Some secrets are better left for the owner to tell.

Kagome then turned back around to face the strange group of people. She had started a commotion in their lives, and she needed to take responsibility for it. She looked down at Shippo, who was looking from face to face.

He had tried to convince everyone yesterday that she was good, but people hardly ever listened to children's reasoning. His hair was up with its usual bow that she had failed to be able to put in his hair the past few days.

The priestess began to fidget with the blue and white yukata that she had found at the end of her bed earlier that morning. If she did not say the right things to get these people to believe her side of the story, she would be sent away, the boys had told her. If she got sent to Makai with Shippo, they most likely wouldn't survive. She would fail in protecting the kit. The miko couldn't do that to the boy or herself. She couldn't live with the guilt. Although, she probably wouldn't live at all.

'No.' she told herself 'I can do this. All I have to do is apologize, right?' That was her plan; she would chose her words wisely and ignore the feeling of dread that was beginning to fill her.

Kagome lowered her head in a deep bow with a bright blush kissing her cheeks; her bangs covered her eyes, so that no one could see her nervously staring at the ground. "I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble. I hope I can make it up to you…"

Keiko blushed lightly. 'So cute!' she couldn't help but think, and in that moment the pigtailed girl forgot all of the warnings that her boyfriend had given her. She had even forgotten why this girl was apologizing in the first place.

Keiko bowed in return to the girl and smiled brightly. She was beginning to like this girl already. "It wasn't much trouble at all! As long as you're all better!" At this moment, Genkai, the one who had actually been the one to take care of the strange demoness, had walked past the large den, stopping only momentarily before continuing on her way to the other end of the shrine, muttering something about irresponsible teenagers.

Kagome perked up a bit and stifled a small laugh as she continued with her introductions to the short haired human girl.

Shizuru, though, had questioned her senses. Everything told her that this girl in front of her was a demon, that her hair, eyes, ears, everything about her was just an illusion, but she acted so… 'So human…'

She watched as Kurama introduced everyone in the room to the girl whom she hadn't met yet. 'Even he is different.' She continued in her inner musings. 'He is Youko; I can no longer see his human side. His movements have changed…' But only she, Hiei and Genkai had noticed that change as of yet. She watched as Kurama turned with an inhuman grace to face her, Kagome turning as well with a kind curiosity gracing her features.

"…and this is Shizuru Kuwabara, Kazuma's elder sister." Shizuru simply nodded in recognition and pulled a cigarette out of her pocket and lit it.

At first, Kagome had blinked in confusion when the tall human took a deep drag. The brunette almost smirked at her reaction. Thank goodness for odor free cigs.

"It's hard to believe…" She started before she took another drag, her left arm holding her right elbow. "…that you're the one who almost killed Red." She watched with what seemed like boredom as the rest of the room went silent and the girl before her paled visibly.

"Eh!" the black haired priestess exclaimed, before swivelling to face the redhead next to her. Her face was no longer white but a bright red with either anger or embarrassment. "You told me it was just that burn!" Kurama blanched and forced himself to look away from her livid glare.

"It is all in the past…" the red haired demon began, "by healing the burn you have already atoned for…" But his explanation would fall upon deaf ears.

The miko in front of him was already forcing back tears, her long bangs shadowing her face from the rest of the world. "I almost killed you; I'm such a bad person. I didn't even know I was doing it…" As the girl continued to rant incoherently for several more minutes, she ended up finding herself sitting on the ground in the fetal position in a corner being, for lack of better description, emo.

Kurama watched her with wide eyes before frantically looking to the girls in the room for help. He didn't know what to do! He didn't even know what he did! Shippo then jumped in front of Kagome and while waving his arms in the air anxiously, he spoke to her what he knew she needed to hear, or at least he hoped it was right.

"They're not mad!" He smiled with a bright childlike innocence when his surrogate mother lifted her head and looked at the rest of the group with wavering eyes and a slightly quivering bottom lip. She blushed when, ironically, the first gaze she locked onto was Hiei's not-to-happy glare.

'Sure! They're not mad at all!' she remarked to herself sarcastically, as she diverted her eyes from his and his painful aura all together.

That's right, she noticed, his aura wasn't frightening anymore— just painful when it conflicted with her own.

Kuwabara and Yusuke exchanged a look to confirm what the other was thinking. 'Mood swings…?' Keiko looked at Yusuke in anger as if daring him to think that thought again.

The demoness's mood shifted once again when she sighed and looked down at the ground, her head resting on her knees. She just kept bothering these people. Couldn't she do anything right? She didn't belong here at all; if they just let her get home, she wouldn't bother them again. If she was able to stay at her shrine she would be so good, that they would forget that she was even there. But she doubted that that would happen any time soon.

Not long after that thought, the blue haired Botan popped into the room, her kimono covering her hands which were happily held high and an innocent smile upon her face. "What'd I miss?"

Deafening silence was her response which was now becoming a common occurrence. Poor Kagome and Kurama looked so worn out, and everyone else seemed more than slightly confused.

The underworld guide laughed nervously. 'Geez! I leave for one night and they're already in turmoil!' She had left the night before after Koenma paid Kurama a visit. Her lord was elbow deep in research about the Shikon priestess when he made a startling discovery. Kagome had once been human! But Botan knew that this was up to Kagome to share with the detectives and had persuaded Koenma to keep it silent.

Botan looked over the group again just as she remembered something. "Oh!" How could she notice something and not acknowledge it! "Kagome! You're awake! How are you feeling?"

The black haired girl blinked up at the cheery death maiden from her sitting position. After noticing that the smile on Botan's face was true, and probably not going away any time soon, she answered. "Um… I'm good." She answered truthfully, but not before she blushed slightly and looked away.

Why was everybody looking at her? Botan blinked in confusion for a minute. Was she feverish? She knew she wasn't shy, in fact she had just read a scroll describing the young girl's fiery temper…

"Ah!" She thought out loud, causing eyes to fall on her once again. "Don't worry about them! They're just anxious, I guess you can say." And then she did something that almost made Yusuke lose a gasket. She quickly reached down, and before anybody could object, she grabbed Kagome's arm by the sleeve and pulled her to her feet. Everyone just stared in shock and the priestess stared at Botan's hand intently.

"Botan!" Yusuke scolded loudly. 'The rules! The rules!' was playing through his head. He could not believe that his friend had just broken the first rule!

"Yusuke!" Keiko shrieked, slapping her hand over his mouth and glaring at her boyfriend. "Don't be so rude!" She hissed loudly under her breath.

The ferry girl just smiled and waved the demoness's arm by the piece of cloth that she was holding. "It's okay, see?"

Kagome blushed deeper to the knowledge that everyone made sure not to touch her, to ensure that the mysterious thing didn't happen to her or one of them again.

…

Mrs. Higurashi looked out the window for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. It was the fourth day since her daughter and fox friend had gone missing, and she was beginning to feel the draining effects of her normally high stamina.

Kagome wasn't the type of girl to just go missing without a word. 'So something extremely important must have come up,' she told herself as she got back to her task at hand, which was currently the breakfast dishes. 'Or they could be in trouble.'

The housewife stalled, staring blankly at the suds on her thin hands. No, she couldn't let those dangerous thoughts get the best of her. She believed in her daughter to carry out her destiny and return home for the love and care that she would need afterwards. Kagome would get hurt, whether it was of the heart or flesh. It was bound to happen since she was destined to be great, to protect worlds, and that protection must come at a price. Everything had its consequences.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed inwardly and dried the soap off of her hands. It was alright if her daughter became injured, though she hated to think about it, all wounds would heal eventually. But if her teenage girl were to never come home, if she were to…

That's when the phone rang, interrupting that last thought. Her heart almost skipped a beat when she called to her son. "Souta, can you get that for me?"

The middle-aged woman could not help but hold her breath when she heard her boy's almost inaudible reply from the living room, and his footsteps to the phone. He mumbled a hello and then was silent for a few short seconds.

"Ma! It's Kagome!" Souta finally yelled into the kitchen excitedly. Mrs. Higurashi could have cried with joy, but instead she opted for quickly walking into the other room and picking up the phone from the eleven-year-old's outstretched hand with a caring smile upon her face.

Souta left the room so his mother could speak with his sister. He would find out what happened and where she had been later.

"Kagome? Are you alright? Where have you been?" The priestess's mother asked, relived that she could hear from her girl that she was alright and forgetting that she was supposed to be scolding.

"I'm alright mom," she could hear from the other line. "I'm in Kyoto, actually. Shippo is with me, we're fine."

Kyoto? How in the world had Kagome gotten there? It was approximately three hundred fifty kilometers away from the Sunset shrine in Tokyo. Mrs. Higurashi didn't believe that Kagome had even been there since a class trip she had gone on in grade school, not including her trips to the past of course. So she voiced her questions to her, how and why.

"It seems that the past has finally caught up with me." She heard her daughter chuckle. The priestess's mother knew that her girl was referring to demons without actually mentioning it. "I have some new business to attend to now… I don't know how long I'll be… Just know that we're safe and we will come home!" She finished enthusiastically.

Kagome's mom smiled and sent her regards to the two kitsune that she loved before letting Kagome get back to the 'business' that she had mentioned earlier.

Mrs. Higurashi hung up the phone with a new feeling of ease and a rush of energy that she had thought she had lost within the past few days of being left in the dark.

…

Kurama sat on the couch in the living room while waiting for Kagome to get off the phone with what seemed to be her human mother, if her conversation was anything to go by. He was not eavesdropping; he just didn't have a choice with his enhanced hearing.

The fox disregarded the fact that he could have just paid attention to what his friends were saying right in front of him. Regardless, if Kagome truly did have a human mother as he did then that was another common ground that they shared. Kurama pushed the thought to the back of his mind and started listening back to the voices of his friends.

"She could stay here, if we can trust her around Yukina." Yusuke said to Genkai while motioning towards the shoji at the other end of the room. On the other side of the shoji, said ice maiden, Kuwabara, and Shippo were happily chatting and hanging clean sheets on the line. The temperature in the room then seemed to drop by a mere three degrees at the mention of that choice.

"That's probably not the best idea," the elder master said with her eyes closed, her focus not on her pupil.

Kurama peered over his shoulder to the fire demon who was sitting on the floor with his back against the side of the couch, his hair visible over the arm. Hiei seemed very tense at the idea of having the girl stay so close to his sister.

"My mom wouldn't give a shit if there was someone else in the house." But the look Keiko gave the great Urameshi sent shivers down his spine. "On second thought, Mom would probably pick a fight with her." He laughed nervously. The last thing he needed was a jealous girlfriend.

"I'm terribly sorry," Kurama piped in, "but my stepfather has a business associate over this week, and it would not be proper for me to have a young lady staying with us."

He knew that he was best suited for the job, but he just couldn't if the guestroom was already being filled. The reason he had been in Tokyo to begin with was to pick up Mr. Hinshinuma, and his daughter Emi with his stepfather. It turned out that Emi and her friends were part of the Tokyo subdivision of his fan club that he hadn't known existed. Damnable internet.

"She could stay with us," Shizuru said, startling those who didn't know that she was in the room. She pushed herself off from the door frame that she had been leaning on and joined the fivesome in the center of the living room, situating herself on one end of the couch.

"Kazuma and I have empty spare rooms. She would be fine," she said, shrugging.

Shizuru knew that they were just being cautious. Genkai knew the damage that the demoness could inflict and was being cautious and Kurama was just being polite as usual. Everyone was welcome in the Kuwabara household. That had been a rule in their home since before their parents died. Besides, Kagome shouldn't have a reason to harm her or her brother, and if she did slip up even once. the brunette would know before it even happened so she could warn anybody in the line of fire. Everyone was safest with this arrangement.

This was the exact moment that Kagome had entered the room. Everyone else, minus a few, froze with the shameful knowledge that they had been planning where the young demoness would be staying without even consulting her first. But it was for the best, for the safety of everyone around her. Besides, 'legally' they could not let her go until they determine that she is not a threat.

"I'll be staying with Shizuru and Kazuma?" she asked smoothly, having heard their entire conversation in the other room. Truthfully, she wasn't surprised by their decision. Genkai was the first to nod as the priestess made herself comfortable across from the elder at the coffee table.

"So when do we leave?" she asked, meaning for it to come out innocent and not clipped short as it was. She knew the way she said it made her sound rude, but she couldn't help it. Kagome wanted to be free of the interrogating atmosphere that made her feel so small and stupid. She especially wanted to be out of range of the people she knew she wouldn't be able to convince of her innocence without ample time.

Kagome glanced at Yusuke and ignored the cold, spiky haired demon completely. The sooner she got away from them, the sooner she could get on their good side and the sooner she could go.

…

Kagome, Shippo and the Kuwabara siblings left the shrine not too long after that conversation. The demoness had gotten into an argument with the spirit detective that didn't appear to have let up any time soon. He had claimed that she didn't respect anything that they were putting on the line for her, and she had retaliated with the fact that there were far too many people and energies conflicting with the calm shrine aura and in turn that was giving her a headache. With the way he argued as well as the way he kept in front of his petite girlfriend subconsciously—as if to keep the distance between the two girls—Yusuke just kept reminding her of Inuyasha...

She had been in Keiko's position once, and just like this little human, she too would prove herself not to be submissive. It pained her to be there. The stranger among the close group of friends—it reminded her too much of the past.

Kurama and Shizuru must have seen her inner turmoil, because both of them had offered to get her settled into the Kuwabara's guest bedroom. She kindly denied both offers, but Shizuru had still gathered up her brother and made an excuse that they needed to get the priestess something to wear other than the guest yukata that she was currently wearing.

The priestess sat on the small oak bed of the strangely inviting guest bedroom. There were stuffed animals on the bed and pictures on the nightstand of the family of four. Kazuma had to have been no more than seven.

Without even asking, she knew that this room had been Shizuru's when their parents had been alive. Since then, Shizuru had taken over the master bedroom. The house wasn't tiny, but it certainly wasn't large, either. It was the perfect size for three people to live together comfortably.

Kagome clutched an overstuffed purple rabbit to her chest as she watched her small kit sleeping silently on the pillow next to her. The room made her feel like a child again, and she actually liked it. It was like all of her troubles just left her as she flopped awkwardly back on the brightly colored quilt. If only she could erase her troubled and memories so easily. But now that she thought about it, she realized that she would probably never give up her new life with Shippo for the world.

There was a light knocking on the door and Kagome straightened up her appearance before opening for the lanky human she knew to be on the other side.

Kuwabara looked down at her timid form with a half smile that told her that he really didn't know what he was doing there himself until he felt the weight of the bag in his hand. "Uh… Shizuru wanted me to give you these… She's pretty sure they'll fit." He paused nervously and handed her the shopping bag that was bulging with worn clothing.

"They might be a little long though 'cause you're kinda short." He started point blankly before realizing his mistake waved his hands at her ferociously. "It's not that you're short or anything, although you kinda are. You're not nearly as short as Hiei though!"

Kagome watched as he continued to trip over his words, and she did something that made him stop dead in his apology, his arms still in mid freak-out. Kagome laughed and took the bag from him. Her smile was soft and kind and he found himself forgetting the entire reason why he had been so nervous about giving her the clothing in the first place.

Kazuma blushed when he remembered that his sister had forced him to pack the new pairs of… intimates in a separate bag within the larger one and soon Kagome would actually have to wear them.

"Thank you," she said as she placed the heavy package on her new bed for the time being. "For everything, I mean."

They worked together for a short while in silence as he helped her hang up the clothing in the closet. She wasn't surprised to see the abundance of jeans and button down shirts that the elder Kuwabara seemed to prefer. And Kazuma was right; the pants were far too tall for her. They stood to her chest when she held them up against her, and she and the orange haired boy had laughed about it together. The silence became painful when she got to the small bag at the bottom.

A blush burnt across Kazuma's face as he forced himself to look away. The demoness slowly peeked into the bag curiously. As soon as she opened it, Kagome dropped it to the floor and jumped behind Kazuma as if it were a spider. "It's lacy!" she screeched as they both shuddered.

She moved to look at him apologetically, her eyes still wide with fright. "I'll never look at your sister the same way again…"

Needless to say, they were both permanently scarred for life. Somewhere in the other end of the house Shizuru, was forced to put her coffee cup down because she was shaking violently with her silent tremors of laughter. The brunette knew that that would cheer them all up and make Kagome more comfortable with them… in a slightly awkward way.

….

**A/N- Tsarashi Sorry for the wait, my editor has been very busy lately. But remember to Review, since reviews actually do help me write. I haven't had much motivation lately and that is because of the lack of reviews. This fic will have twenty chapters and a sequel; I don't plan on giving it up anytime soon. Keep reviewing. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five: Realization

In the Kuwabara's kitchen

Kagome looked up from the meal that she was currently preparing in the quaint middle class kitchen. She and Shippo had been there for three days, and they seemed to be settling in quite nicely. The change of atmosphere was perfect for her, and it gave her all of the time in the world to think.

During her musings, she determined that the mysterious thing happened only because of the spirit detective's contact, nothing more nothing less. And the only true cure for her was complete abstinence of physical contact. That in itself was difficult for her, since she was a naturally loving person and it was natural for her to express affection towards others. But she was making due and occupying her time with chores to get the depressing thought of 'Will I ever be able to touch anybody again?' out of the forefront of her mind.

She wasn't completely alone though, she could still hold Shippo. It confused her that the mysterious thing didn't happen when she held the kit, but she didn't dwell on it for too long—she was too grateful.

People came to visit her regularly. Shizuru stayed home most of the time, but when she was working, someone else was always with her. Kazuma had stayed the first day with a visit from Yusuke later that same day. Of course, the pompous detective had only visited to make sure his friend was still alive and had disregarded her almost completely.

_'I'll wear on him sooner or later,' _she had snickered to herself.

The second day, Kurama had stayed with her when Yusuke and Kazuma had gone on a quick mission. Nothing really happened between the three of them except for a few not-so-subtle hints that Kurama was trying his hardest to figure her out, like she was some sort of precious artifact that he needed to learn everything about. But she was still a little more than reluctant to divulge her life to him. Botan had visited on the third day, with a few scrolls that Koenma had given her, but other than that it was just her and Shizuru.

The older Kuwabara was one of the strangest women she had ever met. She kind of reminded her of Sango, but yet she was completely unique. This was a woman who was strong, had the mental capabilities to back it up, and an impeccable sixth sense!

Kagome felt safe around her. She felt that if it came to it, she could trust Shizuru with her life. But if it ever came to it, it would probably be the other way around. And true to her kind nature she would, without a doubt, protect the woman with her very life. Her witty humor was something that Kagome could understand, even if Kazuma didn't seem to when it was mostly pointed towards him. And it was amazing how much she knew about demons, especially when she told Kagome that she learned it all just by observing and listening to conversations around her brother and other demons.

"What are you doing?" said human female asked from behind the demoness, being propped up by the doorway. Her baggy shirt was unbuttoned and her hair uncombed. "It's only six."

Kagome smiled sheepishly and peeked over her shoulder at the older girl. She was caught. "It was the least I could do," she complained, as she slid the last of the eggs from the pan and onto the plates that were already set out on the four person table. Almost inaudibly, she could hear Shizuru sigh in acceptance and left the room.

Kagome smirked in triumph. When Shizuru re-entered the kitchen she was in a clean change of clothes and she was combing her hair. "You're a madwoman," she stated as she ran her hand through her hair and sat at the head of the table.

Kagome raised her eyebrow and shook her head as she finished up with the bacon and served that as well. "I'm not the one with the crazy work schedule. Truly, when was the last time you and Kazuma sat down for breakfast?"

Shizuru dodged the question as if she hadn't heard it, just as the two boys to walk in the room. They were obviously still half asleep and had been lured in primarily by the scent of bacon. Like the mindless walking dead, they both found their places at the table and began to eat without a word to the girls. Aside from the insanely obvious size difference between the two, the two gingers could have been on the same wave length that morning more so than Kazuma and his actual sibling.

"Well what do we have here?" Kagome joked light-heartedly as she nudged Shippo, who just looked up at her with bacon sticking out of his mouth.

"Pitiful," Shizuru added as her brother's head slumped forward and hit the table with a dull _thud._ "Up at the crack of noon."

The young demoness hid her laugh behind her small palm as Kazuma shot up from his chair, which fell backwards to the floor, and looked at his sister with wide, frightened eyes. "It's noon!" he demanded, waking the little fox out of his stupor as well.

The brunette stared at the tall orange haired boy for a few minutes before responding. "No, you fool, it's only six o'clock. The time that normal beings begin their day, unlike your lazy ass."

The boy fisted his hand and stared at his sister. "What?" he demanded. "I'm not lazy! It just takes longer for me to recuperate my energy!"

By this time, Kagome had joined them at the table and began to eat her own meal. Disputes like this were becoming a daily occurrence for her to witness.

Shippo frowned at his toast as Kazuma continued to bicker with his sister. "Kuwabara, can I have jam?" And just like that there was once again peace.

Kazuma looked over at him and blinked several times before responding. "Huh? Jam? Yeah, sure kid." Then he stepped over his chair and grabbed a jar that Kurama had given him a few days ago from the fridge. After tossing the neatly labelled jar to the kit, he straightened his chair and quickly delved into his food once again.

When they were done eating, Kazuma leaned back in his chair and relaxed. "That was really good Kagome! Hey, maybe you should teach Shizuru to cook!" He laughed but soon he regretted it completely.

His sister looked at him with an icy cold glare and stated simply: "I know where you sleep."

He looked as if he was truly frozen over by her words as he sat there, staring off into the distance and shivering. Kagome smiled and began to pick up the plates before she was stopped by Shizuru, who continued the task.

"Don't worry Kazuma," Kagome whispered loudly to him as she noticeably peeked over at Shizuru from the corner of her eyes. "I'll protect the mighty Kazuma from the mighty Shizuru." She was barely able to hold in her laughter.

Shippo started laughing out loud at that, and Kazuma flushed a beet red. He rolled his eyes and stuttered out, "Like I need protection from her," without making eye contact with the young demoness, who was silently giggling in front of him.

That wasn't nice of them! Always picking on him! He was fully capable of taking care of himself and besides, it was his job to protect the lady, not the other way around.

Shortly after that, Shizuru was calling out her farewells from the front door as she left for her job. Kazuma disappeared into his bedroom and Kagome, deciding to do the same, retired into her and Shippo's room as well. As soon as the door shut, the fox kit was rummaging through the mass of papers and scrolls that were scattered across the floor.

"Kagome, I found this one last night," he told her happily, his chest and hidden tail puffing with pride. The scroll was smaller than the rest, but it was well preserved and exhibited the work of a talented and well trained calligrapher. "It talks a little about Rin and Sesshoumaru, but it never actually says their names. It's obviously them, though."

Kagome scanned through the scroll that seemed to be about various legends until she came to the one that the young boy had pointed out to her. Kagome smiled when she began to read it. It started out 'Once upon a time' like a child's fairytale, and it told of a deep bond between a human girl and her demon father. The only mention of the jewel was a simple statement in the beginning that told of the great demon being on a quest to rid the world of a great evil along with various others. It was vague, but with those two matched as the characters, it seemed to be rather accurate. In the end they were able to live happily ever after.

"You think they're still out there somewhere?" Shippo asked with a mixed expression of curiosity and hope. Those two were possibly the only people that were still alive that actually were included in the battle for the jewel, the only people that she could say that she knew from that time.

"I don't know, Shippo," she answered truthfully. "It's always possible."

In response, he frowned thoughtfully at the floor before nodding to himself. The little fox demon's demeanor brightened considerably when he began to rummage through the different scrolls again.

"It really was nice of Lord Koenma to give us these, don't you think?" The air around them lightened as the priestess agreed and began looking through them herself. It was like having the ultimate text book about her own life on the other side of the well, and with these she was able to look into her own past with a simple glance at a picture without having to dig too deeply into her own memories and accidently stirring up a painful one.

Kagome was just finishing putting up the picture that she had asked for from Koenma on the wall above her bed, when there was a knock on the door. Shippo looked up from an older depiction of himself, his face falling away from the look of shock and adoration.

"Come in," she called out.

Kuwabara opened the door slowly and peeked in, his gaze on the mess on her floor when he said, "I'm gonna go hang out with the guys around town for a bit. You two wanna come?"

Kagome's eyes never left her new picture. She knew that she really didn't have a choice but to go with him—they still didn't trust her alone only after three days. But he was putting it as nicely as he possibly could. If she declined, then he wouldn't force her to go. He would have cancel his plans and tell the guys to go ahead without him. He was just that kind.

She forced a bright smile across her face and turned to him. "I'd love to go with you. What about you, Shippo?" The boy just nodded with a smile upon his face.

Taking this as an excellent answer, Kuwabara responded with, "Great! I'll be down stairs waiting for you," before he left the room. The two were silent as the detective lingered behind their door and only moved once he had left to the living room.

"Kagome?" Shippo asked her while he jumped up and settled himself on her shoulder. "You don't have to go. You know that."

Kagome shook her head and fisted her hand in determination. "No. I'm going to have to get used to those two sooner or later." She picked up a small bag and threw it over her shoulder.

First, she stopped in front of the mirror to make sure that she was presentable in her green button down tucked in shirt and jeans. After she checked out, she looked at Shippo. He jumped off her shoulder and with her help, he was once again the eight year old human boy that she was used to seeing out and about in the modern era.

"Besides," she smirked bitterly as she tapped him on the nose. "The sooner we get done with this evaluation period, the sooner we can go home."

He seemed to take that into consideration and shrugged. But if it meant that she had to be in pain around that apparition, then he would see nothing of it. If she became the least bit uncomfortable, then he would find the fastest way to get her out of there.

…

Kuwabara waved excitedly to his friends as they met in the middle of the shopping district. Kagome walked obediently behind him like a puppy, with Shippo at her side. Kurama was the only one to smile when they saw each other. Yusuke stiffened and immediately became on edge. Hiei scowled in a completely unrelated direction.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kuwabara asked immediately out of habit.

"I don't know Kuwabara, you ask me. You're the one who asked to hang out," the temperamental spirit detective spurted out as he openly glared at Kagome.

Kuwabara gaped as he stepped fully in front of the demoness. "Watch it Urameshi, you're bein' rude."

Yusuke scowled. What did he say about taking sides with her dammit? Wait, that never officially became a rule, did it? Shit, he should have thought about that sooner!

Kagome remained unfazed as she looked away from the boys who were starting a scene already. Her gaze accidentally drifted to the fire apparition's. She instantly regretted it.

His crimson eyes showed so much contempt and anger towards her, it was a miracle that he had ever let her live in the first place. Had she truly angered him that much, even after she attempted to make up for the attack by healing Kurama?

Kurama avoided Hiei's glare and Yusuke's harsh words as he stepped up to the girl. "And how are you this morning, priestess?" he asked respectfully with a ghost of a smirk on his lips when the two boys and even a few people stopped talking to look at them.

Kagome flushed and smiled brightly at the kind young demon. At least Kurama had enough manners to make up for both Yusuke and Hiei combined. "I'm well," she replied, while bowing her head to him slightly. "And how about yourself? I know that you're healed, but you can never be too sure right?"

Her words were kind and sincere—Yusuke almost didn't see it coming. Sure, she had spoken kindly before, but this time it seemed different. More withdrawn. The detective frowned to himself. Was that his fault? He shook his head. No, he was just imagining things. This was the girl that had almost ruthlessly slaughtered one of his best friends. He's forgiven before, yes, but he didn't _want_ to forgive Kagome for some reason. Something just felt off about her, and he was beginning to listen to his instincts.

"I'm perfectly fine." Kurama laughed lightly. "I'm more concerned about you. How are you adjusting to living with Kuwabara?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at the redhead and smiled at the tall human who had become almost a friend to her over the past few days. "I think I'm fitting in pretty well, right Kazuma?"

The group started in the direction that Yusuke, who was trying to ignore the conversation, was leading them.

Kuwabara crossed his arms and scowled in mock disgust. "Nah. You stick out like a sore thumb at the house."

Kagome feigned a frown when he looked down at her. "I mean come on! You can cook, you can clean. And Shippo almost beat me at rock paper scissors!" His expression instantly changed from his cynical whining one to being playful and mocking. "It's better having you around! You're like having our mom back again and a friend spending the night at the same time!"

Shippo smiled, knowing exactly what the feeling was like. At the front of the group, the spirit detective scoffed and turned around to the rest of them, waving his arms out in front of him. "Ooooooh! The notorious mom-friend!" He said mockingly. That caused everyone except Hiei to start laughing. He just walked behind them silently, making sure not to burn a hole in the woman's back.

Kagome was surprised to find that Yusuke had led them to a children's playground. It was completely devoid of children and a little run down, but that did not deter Shippo in the least.

The little fox looked up at her with reluctant eyes to which the priestess just nodded and sent him off running towards the jungle gym. Kurama smiled as the little pup played by himself and found a seat on one of the swings. Kuwabara sat on one of the tire structures and Yusuke sat on one of the spring propelled rocking creatures. Hiei lounged precariously on the top bar of the swing set, while Kagome took her own place on the ledge of a picnic table across the 'circle' from Yusuke.

One of the few sounds within the small group was the occasional squeaking of metal on metal of Kurama's swing before Kagome broke the silence. "So why a playground?" she asked the Spirit Detective across from her, hoping that he was still slightly less tense from his joke earlier.

"Hm?" Yusuke mumbled before he looked at her strangely pure, curious eyes. "Oh, well no one really goes here after Goki…" He shook his head, knowing that she didn't know the story behind it, and he didn't feel like retelling the entire first encounter of Hiei and Kurama. "To make a long story short, a few kids 'went into a coma' here under suspicious circumstances and they suspected it was some kind of gas leak." He shrugged his shoulders. When he saw her eyes instantly lock onto her kid, he closed his mouth.

"The demon responsible is no longer alive," Kurama piped in, clearing her thoughts of all worry. Kagome blinked. Why would she have to worry anyway?

_'Yusuke wouldn't go as low as to hurt Shippo. And he's being a bit loser, so I should be good…' _she told herself, forcing every word and only half believing it. But of course, the negative vibes weren't so much coming from Yusuke as they were rolling off Hiei. She knew. If he had the opportunity with her alone, he would try to kill her.

"I expected more along the lines of a park or local shop hangout," she replied, without skipping a beat and never once letting on to her inner thoughts.

Before Yusuke could say anymore, Kazuma cut him off to ensure that he didn't say anything stupid or mean. He could tell that his best friend was slowly warming up to Kagome again, but it only took one wrong thing out of his stupid mouth to offset everything again.

"We go to those places too, even the pachinko parlor, occasionally. We just haven't been here in a while. Actually, before you showed up we barely even got together anymore like this." He scowled down at the ground in front of him.

Ever since the demon world tournament, everyone was pretty much scattered. It was real weird at first, what with Yusuke and everyone getting fired. But it started getting better after Lord Enma, realizing that they were still useful for trivial things, decided that the SDS didn't need to be called for. The last thing that needed to fall into place was the shrimp boat, who was still hanging around in the demon plane.

Kuwabara glared up at the spiky haired demon on the top of the swing set. _'That's right shorty! I'm blamin' you!' _In return, Hiei scoffed and shifted to look in the other direction. It was sheer luck that he was forced back to visit when they found Kagome. Now it didn't look like he was planning on leaving anytime soon.

Kagome frowned and wondered what would make such a close nit group of friends drift apart. She almost immediately shook it from her thoughts when she thought of her own friends. They were definitely apart now.

Kagome looked up at the blue sky. It was beautiful out. Somehow this time felt different since she last traveled through the well with Shippo, but in a more calming way—almost as if she was a little bit closer to the past.

"So, how is the barrier holding up?" she asked nonchalantly to strike up a new conversation. She did help create the barrier and separate the two worlds so she had a right to know.

"The barrier was taken down," Kurama said slowly as to not offend her.

Kagome froze. "Down?" she asked dumbly as she looked over at the redhead. "How could it be taken down? It's the only thing that keeps the demons from this world!" Forcing herself to calm down, Kagome leaned back against the bench and stared off into the sky again.

As soon as she calmed down, Kurama continued on to his explanation, telling her about the new order in the demon world that Yusuke helped bring about. When he was done talking, the priestess was completely at ease. The spirit detective was ready to go off on her, if she said anything about his decision, but she didn't say a word.

"It was probably for the best," she found herself saying. "If you give them the freedom, they will be less likely to do it since it is not against the rules anymore." Kagome cracked a smile and peered over at Yusuke. "Sort of like a kid and alcohol."

The mazoku stiffened and sent her a hard glare. "I don't drink!" he told her angrily. He was taken aback by the smug, but pleasant expression that she gave him in return.

"Exactly," was all she told him.

Yusuke frowned when she leaned her head back and closed her eyes, completely at ease being surrounded by A and S class demons and an A class human. He never met a demon quite like her. Kurama was cool and all, but he was always on alert, waiting for the next attack. And Kurama in his demon form, without any of his humanity, was crafty and even a bit cold. But Kagome had none of that, as if she didn't even have a demon side. Sure, Yukina was completely pure hearted and kind, but it was different somehow. Even she could lose her humanity and revert back to her cold demon nature—she proved it with Tarukane.

Kagome giggled and shook her head. The way he reacted! He was just like Inuyasha, quick to deny anything. "You remind me of an old friend of mine," she explained to him when she saw the puzzled look on his face at her outburst.

Yusuke scowled and looked over at a group of birds that were flying away. "Yeah, and what's that supposed to mean?" he spat out at her, not liking being compared to others in the least.

Kurama shook his head and shifted on the swing. "Why don't you tell us about your friends?" he suggested. This was the perfect opportunity to learn more about this strange creature. The people that she associated herself with were documented in historical documents, but who's to say that those five hundred year scrolls were even accurate? They learned something new about the demon Lord while talking to her, and her actual memories would be intriguing in and of themselves.

Kagome looked between the four of them. Kuwabara had leaned in to hear her better, Yusuke was pretending not to care much as he did when it came to the person she had compared him with, Kurama was just sitting there, his finger under his chin in curiosity, and Hiei was still completely ignoring her.

She sighed. They were so interested in what she had to say, that she didn't have the heart to keep that from them. So she began telling them about her friends of the past.

"There were certain people who I was closer to than others," she began as she interweaved her fingers and laid them on her lap. "Our group was the first group to go after Naraku and the Jewel. At first it was only Inuyasha and I. Ah, Inuyasha was Sesshoumaru's half demon brother. He was my best friend at the time, even if he did have a bit of a temper." She looked over at Yusuke who was showing a bit more interest in her tale. "You act a lot like him… well, you swear less…" She smiled and shook her head, continuing with the others. "Then we met…" She was going to say Shippo, but she figured the age controversy would come up. "A human monk named Miroku. He was such a pervert, but he was unbelievably strong. He was like a brother to me, and occasionally he would help me with my priestess powers. I was still just a novice back then." She blushed lightly and looked at the ground.

Did she really need to confess her weakness at the time? Oh well, she sighed, what's done is done. "The next person we met was Sango. She was a human demon slayer, the last of the demon slayers actually. Because of the jewel her entire clan was killed, so she joined us to exact her revenge. The two of them eventually fell in love and got together."

Kuwabara was amazed. Already she proved that she was different. She was best friends with a half demon and two humans, both of which were in demon killing professions. She was certainly special, or maybe it was different back then, which he doubted a lot.

Kagome paused before continuing. "Sango had a partner, Kirara, a fire nekomanta demon. She was extremely loyal and helped us win a lot of battles. Then there was Koga's group."

Kurama stopped her from continuing, to ask, "The wolf demon leader Koga?"

When Kagome nodded, he understood a bit more of her story. Prince Koga was well known in the demon realm, and he even knew him when the wolf was younger, well before the jewel fiasco.

_'Such a shame…'_ he thought to himself.

The priestess continued. "Yeah, he was completely in love with me." Kagome laughed a little. She shook her head to show that she had absolutely no interest in the wolf himself. Sure, he was kind, and giving and willing to do anything to please her, but she could never see him more than a friend. Of course, her judgment was probably impaired by her love for the hanyou.

"We had so many great adventures together, the lot of us. I'm actually finding myself missing those times now and again." If that wasn't an understatement, then she didn't know what was.

What she wouldn't give to be back with her friends right now, everyone well and alive. Some of the best times of her life were when her group was just wandering aimlessly looking for Naraku. But no matter what, you can't change the past.

Kagome frowned at her own thought. _'Well, not in my sense.' _That which has already happened in one's life cannot be changed. There, that was a better wording.

Kagome knocked herself back to the present only to find the three boys looking at her strangely. She blushed under their scrutiny. Had she zoned out long? Apparently it wasn't unnaturally long for a story teller because, when she shifted to lay along the bench, they didn't say anything specific to her and their odd gazes faded into the background. Now that she was back in the present she was able to think about present issues. The barrier that the jewel had made was gone, but the worlds were still separated.

"The demon realm… how is it holding up?" she asked the sky above her. Somehow, she knew that Kurama was going to be the one to answer her.

"The realm is as sturdy as the human realm," he told her in his rich voice, hoping that this was what she was asking. "It doesn't appear that it will be collapsing any time soon."

That was good, Kagome mused to herself. The jewel was her responsibility, so anything that it created was also her responsibility, right? Meaning, that it was on her head if it fell and up to her to clean up. It calmed her worries that the world wasn't going to fall apart, spreading demons of all kinds for her to round up and… She didn't want to think about that anymore! As long as the separate dimension was up, she was on vacation!

Changing her thoughts to a more playful direction, she turned to her side to look at each of the boys. "So you've all been there?" she asked with a small smile across her lips.

Yusuke answered her this time. "Well, yeah," he said with sarcasm leaking into his words. "We kinda had to for some of our missions. No big." The detective shrugged it off.

They've gone to Makai plenty of times, even stayed there for several years. Well, except Kuwabara—he was only there a few times.

Kagome seemed to contemplate this for a few minutes. Not long later, she rolled over on her stomach with a curious smile spread wide across her face. "What's it like there?" she questioned, like a teenage girl asking of a foreign country.

Hiei shifted on his perch but other than that, he didn't move or make a sound. Kurama leaned against the swing's chain as he delved into his thoughts and memories of the place he once called his home. Yusuke just stared at her, as if she had grown another head. 500 years and she never once been there—that was a little farfetched for even him.

Kuwabara was the one to break the silence with his purest of thoughts of the place. "It's totally weird!" he exclaimed to her. "Nothing looks the same, and the creatures are freaky lookin'. Well most of 'em! The kind like you and Kurama are the normal ones!" He quickly corrected himself to ensure that he didn't insult his houseguest.

Kagome snickered and pointed out someone he obviously forgot. "What about Hiei?"

Upon hearing his name, the little fire apparition stiffened and began to lightly tap his claws to the pole in a staccato beat. The human groaned vocally and told her, "He's one of the freak things, a three eyes shrimp!"

Kagome's eyes widened. This wasn't the first time she heard him insulting Hiei, but it was the first time that they were actually in his presence.

Hiei held back any snide remarks. Kurama noticed the tension building in the air at Hiei's mention and decided to input his own answer to her question. "The demon realm is as vast and unique as the human realm. It _is _quite different and you would have to see it yourself. Much of the demon realm is indescribable, whereas other parts have human counterparts that can relate the two. As in some plant species, there are human varieties as well as demon varieties."

Kagome nodded as she listened to him. She was actually surprised that she had understood everything that he had just told her. Eventually, she would visit that realm, but not until she was stronger. She probably couldn't take on the foliage, let alone the demons that live there.

After a short conversation about plants (which felt more like a lesson) with Kurama, and, surprisingly enough, Kuwabara, everything fell into a comfortable silence. She had never been one for botany. Learning about herbs with Kaede didn't count, but if that was an interest of theirs, then she was surely trying to keep up in the conversation.

When Kagome looked back at Shippo, she was reminded of what he had asked her that morning, so to strike up a new conversation which would prove to be more beneficial to her, she mentioned it. "Back when I first met all of you and was telling you about Sesshoumaru, you all knew who he was." She paused and waited until after the three guys nodded.

Hiei paused in his tapping to listen in and try to pinpoint what she was getting at this time. "Does that mean you know where to find him?" Everyone was quiet when she said those words. She looked desperate for a positive result and none of them wanted to let her down.

Kurama, who was the only one who actually knew where to find the influential demon, spoke up then, knowing that his companions knew nothing of that particular demon. He was one of the more powerful demons who tended to keep to themselves on the other plane. But since Kurama had once had his eye on a particular treasure that the demon was well known for, the plan backfired horribly but he still never got caught. He knew where to locate the demon fairly well.

"I know of his residence in the demon plane. He isn't very sociable, so he keeps himself well hidden away in the backwoods," he said. He took in her smile of pure joy at the possibility of being able to see someone again whom she knew from 'her' era.

"Oh, really? That's great! I would love to see him again sometime!"

He must have mistaken her smile for something else though. _'Could it be…?' _He thought to himself. Could it be that Shippo, Kagome's child, was the dog's as well? It would make sense, them being of the same breed. His demon instinct was telling him that no, that wasn't right. That he had yet to pick up all of the pieces to this puzzle that was the demon priestess sitting in front of him and her young son. But the part of him that had started growing in his human body was telling him that there was something off in her reaction. There was something about that smile that told him that she wasn't just thinking of meeting an old fighting companion again after many years.

And he was right. Kagome wasn't just thinking of that. She was thinking of the possibility of confiding herself in someone who knew her as she was five hundred years ago, someone who she could tell the entire story to and who would understand. A being who knew just what she was capable of then and had an idea of what now. A person that could help her truly adapt to her new self, that could teach her about who she was now.

Kurama frowned thoughtfully. The thought of the stoic, mysterious demon being together with this kind, loving, interesting demoness was almost too ridiculous to fathom. She had a child and a mate, he kept needing to remind himself. It didn't matter who that mate was, be it him, Sesshoumaru or some other demon. This girl, whom he hoped to make friends with, was taken. Of course, he wasn't thinking about her that way, but he made sure to keep it in his thoughts.

Kurama jumped up to his feet the same time that Kagome did when he heard a sickening sound. He was lost in thought again, and still his thoughts were surrounding that strange demoness. She was just such an enigma and he was always a sucker for a good mystery to solve. He was startled by the sound because, since he was thinking deeply and not about his change, he had forgotten that his hearing was amplified greatly.

Just moments after he had stood, he and Kagome were kneeling by Shippo who was further in the playground. Kuwabara and Yusuke were not far behind and Hiei was watching from the safe distance away atop the swing set.

The young cub's cheeks were flushed and he was holding onto his leg. Apparently he had fallen from the top of one of the bars he was climbing to get a better view of the city over the tree line.

When Kagome started hovering over him, he bit his lip and tried to get up. "I'm ok! I'm ok!" he kept telling her as she kept him from getting up and inspecting him. Finally, he gave in and let her roll up his pant leg.

"Man, that doesn't look too good kid," Yusuke said in response to Shippo's swollen ankle. Even if he tried to stand on it, the crippling pain would have caused his collapse.

Kagome let Kurama use his centuries of acquired skills to feel for any breaks or fractures in the kid's leg. Often times in the past, when a demon was injured with such a wound it was nothing, but on a job it was life or death and occasionally the injured was left behind for fear that they would slow the group.

"It's alright," the demon redhead told the worried mother. "It's only a twisted ankle. It will heal in an hour or so."

Shippo looked up at his caretaker with an exaggerated look on his face. "See? I'm fine," he told her, which only caused her to scowl down at him stubbornly.

She looked back up at the three men that surrounded her and her little friend. "I'm sorry, but is it alright if we cut today a little short?"

They all agreed and wished the kid well and they both said goodbye before she, Shippo and Kuwabara left back for the Kuwabara household.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Hiei moved to stand in between the silver fox and detective. "She's hiding something," he told them as he scowled in the direction that they had left. He hated not being able to know what she was keeping from them, not being able to peek into that pretty little head of hers.

"Yeah, and I don't like it," Yusuke added, while crossing his arms. "I mean how can you _not _go to the demon realm when you practically _made _it!"

Kurama frowned at the detective as he started pacing near the bench that Kagome had occupied no more than ten minutes prior, occasionally gripping the wood with his clawed hand. When watching Yusuke's fidgety movements became tiring, he spoke up. "I'm sure she has her reasons for keeping things from us. She does not know our life stories, so why should we push to know hers?"

His logic was undeniable, but that still didn't convince Yusuke or Hiei. For them, common courtesy didn't matter, as long as their job was good and done. And if learning her thoughts and reasons would complete this 'mission' then they would be sure to do anything to get them.

Hiei snapped his attention to the other two the moment he got an idea. He smirked darkly in spite of himself. "Suppose we tried a new approach."

Kurama looks down at his shorter friend. '_What does he have in mind…?'_

….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six: The Journey Begins

Shops near The Kuwabara Household

Kagome shifted Shippo on her back as she and Kazuma walked side by side towards the house that had become her temporary home. They walked past bright and colorful shops mostly in silence. The priestess had gone to this market once or twice before with Shizuru and Kazuma. They were mostly flower stands and clothing shops, but the strong scent of food filled the air from the small but potent deli on the corner.

Sometime along the walk, the kit had fallen asleep, his face buried in his caretaker's hair and his arms limp around her neck, but she was able to keep him from falling with a single arm supporting his hind.

Kagome smiled when he sighed and looked over at the tall human. "I'm sorry you couldn't spend more time with your friends," she told him solemnly. Even if she was truly thankful for being away from Hiei's painful aura, she would never show it. It wasn't her choice that they felt she couldn't be alone.

'The days Shizuru is working.' She was stuck with one of them. Don't get her wrong, Kazuma was a sweetheart, but he had his friends too, and she felt like such an intruder.

Kuwabara smiled his goofy smile and waved his hand in a brief, yet obnoxiously large hand gesture. "Nah, don't worry about it. I'll see 'em later." He frowned slightly and ruffled Shippo's red hair that was spilling over the priestess's shoulder. "Besides, the kid was more important."

Kagome nodded and looked away from him. They continued on for a few more seconds in silence before the human's thoughts drifted to other things. It didn't help that he still had a bit of a short attention span, because he was quickly distracted by one of the open shop stands. He tapped on the priestess's shoulder lightly to get her attention and pointed towards the stand. "You think Yukina'd like one of them?"

Kagome was startled when he touched her—that was the first time since the first day they met, but thankfully it wasn't enough to trigger any sort of reaction. When she turned to see what he was showing her, she saw a beautiful display of colorful hair combs that was most likely set up to attract the eyes of tourists.

"They're beautiful," she said, as she picked up a blue one to examine. Kazuma stood beside her with a serious look on his face as he scoured the display for the right one.

"I think she would love one," the teenager told him, as she swapped the blue one for a green one with gold trim. It felt like jade inlaid in gold, but she was no expert; she just thought it was pretty.

When Kazuma picked up a bright pink one, Kagome had to hold in her burst of laughter. "What!" he demanded of her.

Kagome just smiled up at him, still holding Shippo on her back with one arm. "I don't think that color would fit her," she told him truthfully, her free hand hiding her amusement. After a quick scan of the table she picked out the perfect comb.

Kazuma dumbly picked up the small red and ivory hair piece. "You sure?" he asked, as he fingered the ruby and bleached bone.

Kagome smiled her bright amazing smile and nodded assuredly. "It matches her eyes," she explained.

Kazuma gave a look of realization, exclaimed that it really was the same color, and left her to go pay for his gift.

Kagome watched after him softly before looking down at the trinket in her hand. She brushed her fingers gently over its smooth surface. It was such a beautiful pale green…

"You should buy that for yourself," a young male voice said from behind her.

Dropping the comb to the display with a clatter, she turned around to see the young prince who had addressed her. "Lord Koenma, what are you doing here?" the demoness asked the spirit world prince, who stood before her in brown slacks and a maroon button down shirt. A white headband was tied over his 'JR' marking, large biker sunglasses were hiding his brown eyes from view, and he was sucking on his ever present blue pacifier.

"I was better expecting a hello," he said, after a small sigh. The prince moved his sunglasses down to get a better look at his Detectives' new project. He moved so that he was in front of the display and Kagome instinctively took a step away from him and the table.

"You should get this, though. It really is your color," he told her as he picked up the comb that she had just dropped.

Kagome blushed lightly and looked away from the comb. "Not really," she denied.

Koenma raised his thin eyebrow at her denial. "Was there a reason you came to see me, or is it just a coincidence that you are shopping at the exact same stand that Kazuma and I just so happened to stop at?" Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow.

Koenma paused before turning back to look at the demoness, a small smirk across his features. "You're good." He almost laughed. "But yes, there is a reason why I'm here."

Koenma took off his sunglasses and folded them over his breast pocket. "I just finished speaking with Kurama and Hiei." He paused to make sure that she was listening.

Kagome frowned. What could they have talked about that included a visit from Koenma? Was it possible that they were letting her go? 'No, it's too soon,' she reminded herself.

When it didn't seem like he was going to continue, she prompted him. "And?"

Koenma looked down at her again. He didn't know why his detectives suggested this favor in particular, but if it would help their situation in any way, then so be it. "They have asked to allow you to visit the demon Lord Sesshoumaru. I was surprised when I learned that Hiei first came up with the idea."

Kagome stiffened. If Hiei suggested it, then it must be some sort of trap. But then...she would be able to see Sesshoumaru.

Koenma continued as Kagome weighed her options in her head. "I gave them my consent. After which I came here to tell you myself. After all, you shouldn't have full restraint, my priestess." He nodded his head and took in her contemplative expression.

"It's up to you whether or not you wish to go. But if you do decide to go, Kurama and Hiei will escort you tomorrow," he continued.

Kagome looked up at him almost shyly and smiled. "Thank you," she told him, before looking in the direction that Kazuma was returning. "I'll have to think about it for a bit, but I'm not so sure right now," she said. When Kazuma was in earshot she called out to him. "Hey, ready to go?"

He nodded his affirmative while waving his bag triumphantly in the air. The two started to leave, when Kazuma leaned over to her and asked what Koenma was doing there.

"I'll tell you on the way home," was the answer that she provided him for the moment. The two of them faded into the distant crowd, Shippo still fast asleep on the priestess's back, her hair underneath him swaying precariously close to the ground.

Koenma watched them leave until he couldn't anymore. And when he couldn't, he looked down at the comb that was still in his hands and nodded to himself. Before leaving back to the Spirit world he bought the hairpiece and tucked it away in his clothing.

…

Kagome placed a couple of the shirts that she had just folded in the brown leather messenger bag that Shizuru had given her for the trip. It had been her school backpack once upon a time ago and now it would be Kagome's demon world travel bag.

"Are you sure we want to go?" Shippo asked from his pillow perch of their temporary bedroom. He leaned forward a bit to get a better view of the bed. "We both know that Hiei has it out for you. So is it really a good idea to travel with him just to see Sesshoumaru?"

He frowned childishly and watched as Kagome slumped by the bag and began to fiddle with the Jewel. "Last time I checked, he was still evil and trying to kill us," he reminded her, claws in the air in a mock impersonation.

Kagome's gaze softened as she caught the kit just as he tumbled off of the bed. As she coddled him in her lap she told him, "Five-hundred years changed a person." The priestess smiled and ruffled his hair. "Besides, he has Rin now. Maybe she melted that bastard's ice core."

They laughed together for a while, until Shippo jumped out of her lap and scratched at his ear. "So when will they be here?" he asked her, this time with confidence set on going to the demon realm.

Kagome shrugged and stood up. She threw the bag over her shoulder, so that it rested on her left hip. After tucking the dormant Jewel under her plaid blue button down shirt, her invisible ear flicked towards the window.

"They're here," she told the kit. Kagome tucked a few loose strands of her long black hair behind her ear, before Shippo jumped to her shoulder and they both descended the stairs.

Downstairs, they were greeted by three of the four detectives, Shizuru, Botan and another death maiden that she didn't recognize. She had a calm, beautiful face and elegant straight black hair that was held up in a traditional style. Her hands were folded in front of her, halfway hidden by her deep blue silk kimono. She bowed when she got her first glimpse of the priestess.

Kagome smiled and stood at the bottom landing and introduced herself to the woman. "I am Ayame," the guide told her. "I will be aiding with the portal, priestess."

Kagome nodded in understanding before she looked over the rest of them and a frown took over her features. "Wasn't Hiei going to come?" But she was cut off right at the very end of her statement when the dark aura of the little fire demon entered the area. There he was now, kneeling on the lip of the window sill, eyes set abysmally on her.

A shiver ran down the length of her spine. If it wasn't for the remnant pure aura that lingered on his person, she would have said that he was up to no good. But feeling this, she would have said that he was at Genkai's shrine, but for why she couldn't even begin to guess.

"Now that we're all here, let's have at this," Botan piped, her English accent ringing throughout the casual living room.

Kurama blinked slowly and nodded. "Yes, but first shall we give Kagome an idea as to what we're doing?"

The blue haired maiden of death placed her index finger to her chin and looked out to space. "Oh, right," she told herself. When she pulled herself from the clouds with her thoughts compiled, she smiled her bubbly smile at the priestess and began. "Even though the barrier is down you can't just poof through worlds whenever you want. You either need to stumble upon a perimeter rift or make a portal. And since we don't have time for the first one, we will be settling with the latter."

Botan continued on after she gave Kagome the split second needed to nod. "And since this place that you are going to is not under regulation of Spirit world, it will take two of us to open the portal long enough for the three of you to get through."

Kagome looked over to Yusuke and Kuwabara who were half listening to the Styx guide. Yusuke caught her look and gave her a sarcastic but joking look. "We're not going this time." He laughed to himself. "I don't know crap about that part of demon world and Kuwabara don't know crap about crap." He continued to laugh quietly as Kuwabara tried and failed in hitting him.

Kagome held in her frown. 'He's happy that he's not going,' she knew. But that was just the kind of person that she was getting to know him to be. Maybe she would get on his good side after she talked with Sesshoumaru about the mysterious thing that happened and she could sort everything out.

"If we make the portal here, then you will be further from your destination, but the only other place would be in the middle of a school yard and I think we all agree…" She looked over at the ever scowling Hiei and pouted. "Well, most of us anyhow, that it would be better not to take chances with exposure."

The priestess and kit nodded in unison. Shippo looked from face to face from his perch on Kagome's shoulder. "How much further?" he asked innocently.

Botan looked at him before looking down at her hands to calculate the approximate distance that they will be from the castle.

"About three days," Kurama supplied, before Botan was able to do the math.

Kagome hesitated and Shippo peeked timidly at the fire demon. Three days alone with Hiei? 'Well not completely alone,' the little red fox thought to himself. He could trust Kurama with keeping them safe from Hiei, but a group wasn't always together twenty-four-seven.

Kagome nudged him with her finger to get his attention. "Alright, three days it is," she said confidently. "I think we're ready."

With that, the two spirits got in position on either side of a coffee table and began to concentrate. Kagome and Shippo watched in awe as the blue portal shimmered into existence between them. Sure, Kagome had seen Botan's portal to the Spirit world, but this was bigger, more powerful and, if possible, brighter.

As soon as the portal was completed there was a flash of black and Hiei had gone through to the other side. Kagome froze. What would be waiting her on the other side of that portal? Would it be worth it?

She looked over at Kurama, who was standing next to her at the entrance to the portal. There was only one way to find out. She looked back to Kazuma and Shizuru and waved. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon," she promised them.

Kazuma smiled his dopy smile and waved her off while his sister crossed her arms. "Kill a big creepy thing while you're over there for me 'kay? Make it a kitten killer and let 'im suffer!" she heard Kazuma say.

With one last look, she and Kurama stepped up onto the coffee table and stepped through the portal after Hiei. Before the portal closed behind them she heard Shizuru yell, "You're cleaning the table when you get back Kurama!"

Stepping through the Spirit world portal was one thing, but this one was something new all together. It was as if someone had just sent her demon radar haywire with all of the energy that was cracking through the air.

Kagome could smell that the air was heavy with the scent of blood even before her feet touched the ground. Hiei was not the first thing that she saw. No, the first thing was the three decapitated corpses at his feet. Hiei himself was cleaning the blood off his sword with the rag from the deceased's own clothing.

"Ew," Shippo remarked at the sight of the undistinguishable corpses.

The fire demon turned away from them and started walking in a seemingly random direction. "There shouldn't be any more problems," she heard him mumble.

Looking to Kurama, Kagome made a face. Kurama closed his eyes shortly and started off in the same direction that his friend had just disappeared to. "Hiei entered the portal first to ensure that no demons would escape to the human realm. Even if one happened to slip by, Yusuke and Kuwabara were on the other side to rid of it," he explained to her calmly.

"The peace treaty ensures that no humans will be hurt, but there are still mindless demons about, correct?" Kagome said, giving her educated guess.

The redhead simply nodded. Shippo jumped from Kagome's shoulder and walked ahead of them a bit, mesmerized by the alien landscape. Strange trees and shrubs made up the forest that they had entered. Most were the usual green or brown, but some were bright exotic colors. Above the thin canopy she could see strange large formations in red and orange.

"They're spores of the demon variety," Kurama told her when he caught her staring. She gaped at the towering structures.

"They're mushrooms?" she exclaimed happily, a large smile stuck on her face.

He nodded. "Sort of."

The young demoness let her curiosity get the better of her, and she moved from plant to plant asking what it was and what it was used for. When she came to a large purple flowering plant with large thorns, she was stopped by an intoxicating smell. "It's beautiful," she whispered under her breath.

Kurama looked over at her just before she was about to touch one of the beautiful blossoms. "Wait!" he called out to her, but he wouldn't be able to reach her in time since she had wandered away from him a ways. Kagome would have headed his calls, but she was intoxicated. Her heart was racing by its very scent.

"Wench," an annoyed voice called from behind her before she felt a tug on her shirt, pulling her away from the plant.

Kagome shook her head to clear the fog and glared up at the small fire apparition in front of her. "What was that for!" she demanded of him.

He simply gave her a condescending look and said, "Watch what catches your eye," before disappearing again.

Kurama ran over to where Hiei had tossed the priestess. He kneeled beside her while her cub jumped into her lap. "Are you alright?" he asked her, as he visually checked for any injuries.

Kagome nodded her affirmative. "What was that all about?"

Shippo frowned and looked over to the older demon. "That plant didn't smell right even where I was," he told him, confusion drenching his voice and fear as well.

The redhead nodded and looked over at the strange large plant. "Daemon digitalis purpurea," he told them before getting quizzical looks from them both. "It's the demon plane variety of Foxglove. The human variety contains the drug digitalis, a heart stimulant. The demon variety is much more potent." He frowned and looked at Kagome seriously, his gaze travelling down to her index finger. "If you had only touched that plant, the toxin would have entered your bloodstream and given you a fatal heart attack."

Kagome stiffened. That such a beautiful plant could be so deadly, was amazing. "Just as in the most powerful demons, beauty attracts to kill." Her thought was spoken out loud before she could take it back.

Before she knew it, Kurama was smiling down at her warmly. "The most fatal attraction is always the easiest to choose, especially when it is for a flower so beautiful."

The priestess blushed when she realized that he wasn't moving away from her, and she began to feel the surface of her skin tingle with the closeness of his warmth. Shippo shifted uncomfortably from in between the two demons, snapping them both out of their stupor.

Kurama jumped to his feet and kept an eye on her as she rose to her feet as well. "What's say you let the botany rest for the day? But if you truly need to touch a flower, then let me give you one that is completely harmless," he joked lightly with her.

Kagome waved her hand at him as she flushed in embarrassment. "That's quite alright good sir, I've had my fill of pretty petals," she replied light-heartedly and the two continued onward to where they both could feel Hiei's aura.

The demoness frowned as she watched the small black speck come in and out of view ahead of them. Hiei had saved her life from that giant Foxglove, but why? And more importantly, how?

"How did Hiei know that I was in trouble when he was so far away?" she asked the mostly silent redhead beside her. Shippo watched silently from her arms as he gathered information that he also wished to know.

Kurama looked down at their expectant faces. "Well, as you know, Hiei is an incredibly fast demon, but what you might not know is that he's also a telepath."

Kagome cringed in disgust the thought of that demon reading her mind before she remembered that she had a mental shield on both herself and Shippo, not that it made her feel much better on the matter.

"While your shield is left un-penetrated, I, on the other hand, find it easier to convey my thoughts with him telepathically which is simpler than speaking. There is no one to overhear you in your mind."

The priestess nodded in understanding, though she would probably never feel the same way. The thought of the invasion of privacy was always something she would have. Shippo's brow furrowed in thought before he spoke his question aloud. "Wouldn't that mean he could read every single thought and memory? Isn't it kind of creepy for you to be an open book like that?"

Kagome nodded in agreement with the kit. That was one of her fears and reasons why she had the shield in the first place. She didn't want her memories to be seen by anyone whom she didn't want to share them with.

Kurama understood what they were talking about. He was hesitant at first too, but it eventually grew on him. "I trust Hiei because he is my friend. He does not see what I do not want him to see, and what he does see, he never speaks of."

Kagome smiled. True trust like that was hard to come by nowadays, meaning that he was an older demon with experience on trust. The priestess could imagine herself trusting Inuyasha in that way, even Sango to whom she confessed most of her memories to, and Shippo. But these days, the trust she once had was harder to find. Maybe she would be able to confide her trust in Sesshoumaru or even Kurama, but who knows?

"Hiei doesn't like me very much," she said aloud. Up ahead, she saw the demon disappear again.

Kurama held back a smile and nodded. "No, he doesn't. But since you're not dead yet, I suppose you're growing on him." Both Kagome and Shippo grimaced as they kept an eye on the black blur when he appeared and when he disappeared.

…

Within the past four hours, Kurama was explaining specific plants that they passed. Most of them were harmless, but many others could be dangerous.

Daemon dicentra cucullaria, a beautiful heart shaped plant could cause a nervous breakdown. Brugmansia, a human world counterpart, contained atropine, a muscle relaxant and that was often fatal, and Hogweed, which could cause scary blisters and blindness, were only a few of the many deadly plants that they passed. But they also passed plants with healing properties and he was sure to point them out to her. Plants such as deathcamas which, contrary to the name, healed serpent's venom.

It was amazing to the priestess that simple plants such as these could do so much. When Kaede had tried to teach her about the herbs in the forest, she could understand how certain plants could cure an upset stomach or help aid the healing process of a wound because of the agents they contained. But the plants in the demon realm were different, more potent. To the point that it almost scared her. If the greenery was this powerful, imagine the creatures that lived there.

Shippo, who had grown bored of the lesson, wandered a bit away from the two older demons. As interesting as the strangely colored landscape was, he was more interested in the creatures. He had gotten a glimpse of small forest animals and birds, which only made him more curious.

At one point he had seen a pair of birds which were the size of Kirara in her larger form. They flew beautifully in the sky in perfect sync, their tails intertwining in the beautiful dance. The larger male was a shimmery blue, like the surface of a lake, whereas the smaller female was a duller turquoise, like the algae within that same lake. They moved like the phoenix he had heard about in legends, but their tails seemed more like Chinese dragons of ancient lore. Before he knew it, they were gone and he was left to wonder what they were.

Just when he thought that he had seen the most beautiful creatures, he was frozen where he stood, looking down at a small strange animal before him. It wasn't your average field mouse, which was obvious. This little mouse was jet black with four shimmering green eyes. His ears were long and pointed, moving in every direction until they caught Shippo's movements. What looked like tiny horns were on his head and curled behind his ears. But his tails were what caught Shippo's attention. Four in all, the tails were at least three times the length of the tiny mouse. They shimmered silver like metal and moved over his head when he was startled, looking like a small cage.

The fox kit moved his foot forward to get a better look, but with that small movement the mouse quickly began its getaway. Shippo chased the lithe rodent deeper into the forest, leaping over short shrubs and under fallen trees. With every bound he took, the mouse got further and further away from him. When finally the mouse was out of sight, he stopped on a tall stump which was growing tiny blue mushrooms.

He was about to turn back, when he noticed a small field in front of him no more than three yards. In that field stood a tall brown deer. All his life he had only seen small spotted deer, but this buck must have been near ten feet tall, though the height didn't seem to affect his grace or stance. His horns were an amazing sight, how could an animal that frail looking carry so much? They were wide, like a moose, but still thin, and strangely enough, they were a deep green.

Shippo rubbed his eyes to look again. Was there a leaf growing from those horns? He shook his head— that was just weird.

A rustle in the bushes beside him caught him off guard, and he almost fell from his stump. Kurama looked at him with a finger to his mouth and Kagome gaped in awe at the deer.

"Wow," she whispered. "It's so tall."

Shippo nodded and smiled; he was proud that he was able to find something like this that he could show her. He looked over at the redheaded demon next to him. "What is it?" he asked curiously. Kurama had given them all these exotic names for the plants, so this cervine creature should have a special name, too.

Kurama looked down at the pup and laughed silently, as if he read his mind. "It's just a deer."

Not far off the deer, startled, looked in the direction that they were standing. After standing there hesitantly for just a few moments, he sounded a strange cry and ran away, his long green tail standing straight in the air. As the cry sounded through the woods, several more deer, all female, ran through the field from different directions and left after the male, their tails in the air.

Shippo leaned forward and pointed happily to the heard. "Did you see that!" he asked the two of them. "That was so cool!"

Kagome smiled brightly and laughed a carefree laugh that Shippo hadn't heard in a while. Maybe this trip would be good for her after all. Shortly after all the deer were gone, Kagome and Shippo were heading back in the direction that Hiei's aura was telling them to go, Kurama following shortly after them. Their innocence and curiosity was amazing to have alongside him. He hadn't felt this excited to be back in the demon realm since before he had entered the Suuichi Minamino's body. He smiled softy before quickening his pace to catch up with the two.

Hiei was waiting for them against a tree at the point where they had diverted from the path. His aura was cold and the anger on his face easily told them how he felt about their little detour. "If you continue to be so foolishly loud you will bring attention to our location," he scolded them.

Kagome frowned and crossed her arms with Shippo on her shoulder. "If something attacks me, then I'll kill it. It's as simple as that," she said to him.

Hiei scoffed. "I don't doubt that" he told her sarcastically. His red eyes narrowed as he stared at her. "Since you look like a human and smell like a human they will attack you, thinking you're a human. The more you entice them, the more will come." He pushed away from the tree and took a step closer to her. "How are you with mobs? Can you protect your pup while you are being attacked from every angle?"

Kagome stiffened and staggered back a little. Hiei took this opportunity to take another step forward. "I won't protect you again priestess."

Kurama stepped in front of the demoness and pup. "Hiei!" he scolded.

The fire apparition scowled up at his long time partner and friend before looking towards the direction that they would head in. Less than a half a second passed and he was gone, even Kurama could barely keep track of his movements. Kagome moved to stand at the redhead's side and looked up at him curiously. Kurama answered her unspoken question without even looking at her.

"He left to find a pass in the mountain range we will be passing tomorrow." He looked down at her apologetically. "I apologize for his words, Hiei is…"

Kagome nodded and frowned. "A bit like Sesshoumaru," she finished for him, in her own words.

….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven: Confidence

In the Demon realm

Kagome awoke to a hazy sunrise, the humid air seeping past her clothing. One simple glance around their makeshift campsite told her everything she needed to know this morning. Hiei had returned sometime in the middle of the night and was now perched in a tree about ten meters to her left. Kurama was sitting against a tree on the opposing side of her. His eyes were closed, but she could easily tell that he wasn't sleeping.

The only person who was actually asleep at that moment was Shippo, who was curled up beside her. Kagome moved him off her hair without waking him and set him back down on the warm spot in the tall grass that she had left. He practically disappeared in the knee high grass when she walked away from him.

The fire was all but embers now, but after a few pokes and prods, Kagome had it going again. There were a few freshly caught fish next to the fire. The demoness smiled and looked back at the resting Kurama. He must have caught them from the nearby stream. The better part was that they were already cleaned. After cutting some fresh sticks to cook the fish on, she laid back in the grass to wait for the food to cook.

While she was waiting, she looked up at the purple morning sky and watched the strange birds fly over head. "It's like it was then," she spoke to herself and whoever would listen. "It's so peaceful, at least during times like these."

A small ground squirrel chirped to its mate in the distant wood before all was quiet again, only the winds speaking through the trees. After a moment, the silence was broken. "Before the barrier you mean?" she heard Kurama ask her, his calm voice echoing throughout the clearing.

The priestess closed her eyes and let herself be bombarded by the memories that once kept her up at night. "Yeah. It's just, I don't know, simpler."

There was a pause and Kagome presumed that he took the time to nod. "It is. It is roughly the same here now, as it was then. It matters not who you are, or where you live. You can just be."

Kagome heard the demon get to his feet and walk to the fire to check the fish. "Sure there are cities here, but when were there not cities of some sorts?"

Kagome allowed for the question hang unanswered in the air. When she opened her eyes the sky had fully turned blue. The tips of her fingers brushed past the tall stalks of grass that surrounded her. "It's ironic," she spoke again, her voice soft. "Demons are less destructive than humans when it comes to nature."

She could hear the redhead laugh quietly. "I suppose it is ironic." He moved again, this time coming closer to where she laid and sat down in the grass beside her. She could just make out the red of his hair. "Demons still rely heavily on the forests to survive. It's difficult for them to turn to unnatural means, like humans have. Which is why humans suffer from overpopulation, and we do not."

Kagome frowned at the word 'we'. Had she forgotten that she, too, was a demon? Her surroundings made her feel like she was in the past, and in the past she had been a human. After the wish was made, she had only stayed three days in the past to learn how to control her powers enough to hide herself and Shippo in her world, which didn't work out so well.

"We also live longer," she reminded him as she sat up to look at him. "And we're pickier when it comes to mating." She blushed lightly after saying it, but that was practically the only tidbit of useful information that she had learned about herself those few days.

Kurama smiled in a way that made him look much older and wiser than she knew. "For some. For others, mating is just a way of life. It is life mates that they are picky with."

Kagome blushed deeply and looked away from him. Why did she start them on this subject? She moved to her feet in a motion that she hoped didn't look rushed and picked up the cooked fish from the fire. She nodded dumbly to herself before tossing him one.

"They're done," she mentioned quietly before taking a tidbit of a bite from her meal.

Kurama nodded and began to eat his as well. They sat there in utter silence as they ate. After a short while, Shippo woke to the smell and was also eating. When the kit was settled in the grass next to her, Kagome peered up into the branches of the tree that she knew Hiei to be in.

"You know there's food here, right?" she asked him, not expecting a reply right away.

"I don't eat human food," he stated simply as he stepped out on a branch and into full view.

Kagome rolled her eyes and stared dully up at him, her eyebrow raised in amusement at his slip. "Technically, these fish were caught and cooked in the demon realm, meaning that there is no way that they could be human food." She was about to laugh, but held it back when she noticed that he did not find her correction as amusing as she did.

Kurama looked up at Hiei with an innocent expression hiding his true intentions to poke fun at the small demon. "A little cooked food will not kill you, Hiei. Or is it because it wasn't cooked by a certain ice maiden that you won't eat it?" He waved the extra fish-on-a-stick in the air, completely ignoring the threatening glare that he was getting from the fire demon himself.

Kagome blinked and looked over at Kurama before asking, "Hiei likes Yukina's cooking?"

Before she could say another word, Hiei had appeared between her and Kurama. The black haired apparition snatched the stick before stalking back into the tree, where he slumped against the trunk.

The priestess stifled a laugh and looked over at the tall demon to see that he was doing the same. She forced a half smile. "You certainly have a way with words," she snickered. "What is his connection with Yukina, anyway?" she asked with no ill intent. "She is a sweetheart; I can see how even he has a soft spot for her."

Kurama smiled brightly and waved it off. "Yukina certainly is a wonder. But it is little more than a harmless connection shared between siblings." He was forced to ignore the pins and needles threatening at the back of his conscience. "We're all like family in a way, the detectives and their own families. Everybody plays their own part."

Kagome nodded, completely understanding what he was saying. Her own friends were like that with her too, as close as family. But something about the way he just threw that out didn't sit right with her.

_'Maybe… just maybe,'_ Kagome began to think, before Kurama tore her attention away from her inner musings.

"Hiei had checked ahead and found a suitable pass, but I am going to go ahead today to be sure that all is well." His tone was back down to earth and serious, making Kagome settle a little on the inside. But even that didn't help the tangle of thoughts going through her body. "I know this area far better than he does, so it is best that once we are through the mountain pass, which you will travel with Hiei, we know exactly where we are going."

Kagome's heart almost skipped a beat. Her? Be alone with Hiei? That was exactly what she didn't want. She'd be dead before night fell. Kurama could see the distress on her face and assured her that all would work out for the best and give them a shorter path. But the length of the trip was the least of her worries at the moment. Her fear almost increased when she remembered that Shippo would be with her.

She looked over at the kit whose red hair was just sticking out of the grass. "Shippo." She looked back to Kurama. "Do you think he could tag along with you? It would be good for him to see more of the countryside, and since you claim to know about it…" Her bright sparkling blue eyes almost pleaded with his emeralds, her bottom lip was puckered slightly into a frown.

The taller demon seemed to think over the possibility silently in his mind for a moment before stating, "I don't see what harm it could bring."

The demoness sighed a sigh of relief. Not long later the little kit himself jumped onto his surrogate mother's shoulder having heard every word of their conversation. "Really? You mean it, Kagome? This'll be neat!" he exclaimed as he jumped from her shoulder to Kurama's. "When do we leave?" he asked when he was comfortable above his new perch; he was really going to need to get used to the demon's brightly colored hair.

Kurama looked over at the priestess with a slightly unsure, calculating expression on his face. "Right now if that's alright with you, Kagome."

She simply nodded her reply. Kurama gave her an extra look over before he left. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" he asked her, his voice filled with concern.

Kagome nodded again, this time with a fake smile to brighten her appearance. "Of course, don't rush, I don't feel like getting lost out here." She laughed and Shippo cringed; it sounded so plastic, so rehearsed. He had never heard her use that tone towards him before, but he guessed that she really didn't mean it that way. She just wanted him safe.

_'Right?'_ he thought hesitantly to himself. Kurama stayed where he was, determining whether or not he should really leave her where she felt most uncomfortable. The priestess frowned and stared him down with a look that was usually reserved for Inuyasha. "What are you waiting for? I'll be fine." She sounded sterner than she had wanted.

Shippo frowned deeply before tugging and whispering in the older demon's ear. "She's as stubborn as an ox, so don't even bother trying to stay now. And besides, the sooner we leave the faster we can get back here, right?"

Kurama contemplated this logic before finally giving in and heading out with Shippo upon his shoulder. Kagome waved them off with a partial smile on her face. As soon as they were completely gone from the area she dropped the façade and stood perfectly still, trying to determine if Hiei was still behind her. He wasn't. His aura blanketed the area in such a way that she couldn't pinpoint his exact location. The temperature dropped unnaturally quickly, and she was standing in thirty degree weather. As the moments ticked by, her paranoia grew.

"You're vulnerable." She froze completely when she heard his cold, bitter voice behind her. Her breathing quickened when she felt the cold of the steel on the back of her neck. He put the slightest bit of pressure on his blade, just enough to nick the skin and fill the field with the scent of her blood. But then it was gone. The sword was back in its sheath, the temperature back to normal.

She didn't know what hit her; it must have been shock, when he walked past her as if nothing had happened at all. He scowled back at her from over his shoulder. "If something attacks, you'll die," he told her coldly, twisting her own words from the previous day.

Kagome clenched her teeth and followed after him with her arms crossed. She was alive, but she wasn't about to become lost.

…

Just over an hour had passed in silence as Kagome followed Hiei through the rough terrain. The forest was starting to thin out and the rocks at her feet were starting to become increasingly more jagged. Neither of them had trouble trekking the ridged valley, but Hiei seemed to find some sick enjoyment in finding the roughest way for her to follow.

He figured that if he could leap the twenty foot gap with the sharp rocks at the bottom, then so could she. And leap she did. Slowly, she was letting some of her more demonic attributes, such as her speed and agility, seep through her mask while still keeping her glamour in place. Had she been human, she would have tired long ago, but being what she was now, it was extraordinarily simple.

Occasionally, Hiei would look back at her with a scowl on his face, obviously disappointed that she was still there, and would pick up the pace a bit. With only a glance back at her, he was off again, this time taking to the tree branches which were few and far between. Kagome smirked and followed diligently. She could just see him over the canopy, but every so often, he was a little black blur against the sky.

_'And so am I…'_ she figured. To any onlooker, she would be just a black blur of movement. If they had a trained eye, they would be able to see the long trail of hair that followed after her like an angry snake. But no one was around for miles. _'Hiei and Kurama's presence must have scared them off.' _They were well known, so it was what made the most sense.

Kagome was startled when Hiei disappeared out of view again. When he did not appear right away, she slowed to a stop on one of the strangely twisted tree branches. He must have manipulated his aura again, because she was not able to sense him in the least. She looked around suspiciously, searching for any sign of movement. When her search came up empty she dropped to the ground with a soft _thud._

"Hiei?" the demoness called out quietly in hopes that she would get his attention. It was when she was about to call louder again, that a cloth was wrapped around her mouth. When she tried to scream the cloth only tightened.

"Silence woman," she heard Hiei's condescending voice from behind her. Kagome didn't know if it made her feel better or worse knowing that her captor was the little fire demon. She threw her arm back to elbow him, but he dodged to avoid physical contact with her. "It seems that something was able to slip past Kurama." She could just hear the scowl in his voice.

"Where is it?" she asked him from under the cloth, which turned out to be Hiei's headband. Her words came out as a jumbled mess. Thankfully, he somehow got the message. The grip on the headband disappeared and she was able to look at him.

Lines of frustration were forming on his brow under the third eye that Kagome was just now seeing for the first time. When he closed his natural eyes, the Jagan stayed open, the power of the purple iris pulsed to life causing Kagome to steady herself against a tall boulder behind her. The evil flowing from the eye clashed against her purifying energies. She had to concentrate to keep them from lashing back.

Kagome grimaced as she tried to look past the power and at what little signs he was giving her to read. "You don't know… _That's_ why we stopped." The priestess crossed her arms and closed her own eyes to try and search the area herself. "You don't know what one little thing is, and you need to stop." She scowled at the opposing magnetic fields around them. "You don't even know if this thing is after us."

Hiei's composure faltered and Kagome was forced back with a greater amount of power pressing against her energies. "Patronizing doesn't suit your mediocre charm," he snapped at her, red eyes open and glaring. "Perhaps if you kept your mouth shut, I wouldn't be bothered by whether or not I will be put back on probation for your death."

Kagome glared back with an equal intensity. "_Perhaps_ if you weren't suck a jackass with a superiority complex, I wouldn't be complaining!" she yelled at him as she let her powers rise to let him know that she wasn't just some helpless little girl. "Besides! I've been quiet all day and _in pain_ because of you! Just because you _thought_ you felt something, which is obviously _not there anymore,_ you felt the need to scare the crap out of me!" Kagome pointed her finger accusingly at the shorter demon and watched as he tightened his hands into fists. "I could have killed you without a second thought! You're _lucky_…"

He wasn't about to let her continue with that thought so he cut her off there, allowing no room for her to continue. "_I'm_ lucky?" he snarled "You ungrateful _bitch_. I could have killed you hours ago. I could have even left you for dead at any point so far. You've only caused trouble since you showed up and you should have been punished for it the moment you attacked Kurama." He spat. The next thing he knew, his cheek was burning and she was seething in anger before him.

Kagome spoke to him before he recovered from the shock of being slapped. "Don't you ever call me that again!" The priestess turned to glare away from him for several silent moments before turning to scowl at the ground in front of the both of them. All was silent as Hiei briefly touched his face to make sure that she hadn't burned him.

When Kagome's mood finally simmered to a tolerable point, she looked into the direction that they had been heading in. "So… this way?" she asked before walking past him.

Hiei stood there, emotionless mask was back in place and arms crossed in agitation. "Your emotions are intolerable," he cursed under his breath as he followed her, his hands in tight fists by his side. It took all he had not to lash out at her for her insolence. He had only called her by what he thought was her breed, or at least, that was his excuse. Since, apparently, she wasn't a dog then he sort of deserved it.

Hiei's fist tightened and a droplet of blood ran down his palm. Like hell he deserved it! The next time she laid a hand on him, he would be sure to end her life right there.

After only walking a few yards in the rough valley terrain, Kagome was snared on a root and was sent tumbling to the ground. She was about to shake it off and continue as if nothing happened but then the root moved. Suddenly, a large grey snake was wrapping its body around her ankle causing her to scream in fright.

Hiei's attention was instantly brought to her as he raced to her side in a blur and killed the rock snake with a single swipe of his blade. Kagome stared at the dead reptile until the click of the sword being replaced in its sheath brought her from her shock.

"Uh… Thank you," she told him calmly, though not looking at him.

Hiei looked down at her from his higher perch on a rock. He crossed his arms and practically rolled his eyes when he told her, "It wasn't poisonous."

Kagome flushed a light pink before pushing herself off the ground gracefully and brushing herself off. "Oh?" she said simply before turning her back to him and continuing to walk in the direction that they had been walking towards.

Hiei's eye twitched. First, she verbally attacked him, then she was frightened by a simple rock snake, which she could have easily killed, and now she had the gall to continue on as if nothing happened. This woman was psychotic! It was as if she had no sense of self preservation! She certainly wasn't anything that he had run into in the past. He leaped from the rock that he was currently standing on, to a larger boulder that was ahead of her on the side of the mountain trail. She pretty much ignored him as she passed him before he spoke, "What are you?"

At that question, she froze and looked up at him, there was a strange look in her eyes that he could not recognize. Several moments passed and with each moment a different emotion played in her eyes; confusion, discomfort, reluctance and finally distrust which stayed. Although he didn't blame her for not trusting him, he would be damned if that kept him from knowing what made her so… weird.

When Hiei noticed that she wasn't about to speak any time soon he spoke up. "I haven't met or heard of any other demons that act like you do." His eyes narrowed. "Never have I met a demon who acts so human." He grimaced at the word, but it was true. If he didn't know any better, which he did, he would have said that she was a human. But she's not, and that's what he couldn't seem to understand.

Kagome frowned at the disgust that practically radiated off of him. Sure, she knew it was bad that she was a demon and acted like a human, but it wasn't as if she could help that! The demoness turned back to the path and continued walking while paying attention to only the path in front of her._ 'I didn't want to tell anyone…_' she told herself._ 'But if telling him will get him off my back, then I will. Besides,'_ she argued, _'it was bound to get out anyway, at some point.'_

It's not like it was even that big of a secret. It was just nice to not have everyone knowing the weak human girl she was and being able to be known by who she was now. The priestess stepped across a gap in the valley/cliff side and waited until she could hear the smaller demon's steps behind her to start.

"It's because I was once a human myself." His footfalls stopped and she was forced to look behind her and at the look on his face.

Hiei stopped walking and continued looking over the demoness before him. He had thought that living in the human world for the past five hundred years had caused her to grow soft, at most. This thought was alarming. Her once being human would have explained her strange powers, her mannerisms, and her quick connections to the humans in their group, but it didn't tell him how it was even possible. A look on his face must have given away his thoughts, because she sighed and started to talk again.

"The Jewel," she said as she fiddled with the dormant jewel that hung down around her neck. "A wish on the Jewel made me this way. A wish I didn't make." Her grip around the bobble tightened. "Apparently it wanted me to be this way so boom, I was different." She laughed a bitter laugh that stung his ears. "I guess I'm still getting used to it."

The priestess then moved to sit on a tall boulder that was near the edge of a small cliff. She looked pathetic as she sat there, with her knees to her chest and her empty stare on the ground. So small and breakable, but now he knew that that was only a reflection of what she had been.

It sickened him to watch her wallow in her self-pity. People like her didn't deserve to live, but he wasn't 'at liberty' to kill her, no matter how badly he wanted to. Killing her meant upsetting the humans, Kurama, Botan and the Prince and having to deal with their crap for the rest of their forsaken lives. Kurama, in particular, was growing quite attached to the little demoness for some odd reason and he was sort of friends with Kurama and friends didn't do that… or at least that was what he was lead to believe thus far.

Kagome shook her head and got up from where she sat. She let a fake smile form on her lips as she told the apparition, "It doesn't matter now, though." When she started walking again, she had fully expected him to brush off this little chat and continue ahead in front of her like he had been doing , but she was surprised when he didn't move.

She looked back to find him glaring at her intently. "It does," he said point blankly.

The demoness stopped where she was and fully turned to face him. What was he talking about now? His blood red eyes narrowed at her. "Stop acting like nothing's changed," he growled out to her. "Who you are now has nothing to do with who you were then, if what you told me is true." He paused and held his fingers against the hilt of his sword out of habit. "You aren't who you were five hundred years ago," he clarified.

Kagome stood, shocked silent, in her place a few meters from him. This was the man who wanted her dead, and now he was telling her to move on with her life! A silence grew between them as neither one of them moved for the longest time. Only when Kagome thought back to what he had just said did she say something. "And if I didn't live those five hundred years? Would that make any difference?"

For the first time he looked utterly stumped. The priestess laughed lightly to herself. Maybe divulging her secrets to him would be fun after all, if she could get that face from him more often. "I was a time traveller. What happened over five hundred years ago was only a couple months for me. As I said, I'm still getting used to this."

Now that was something Hiei didn't hear every day. He looked at her as if she didn't just tell him that not only was time travel possible, but also that she had done it herself. She smiled at him, this time being true and soft. Maybe now that he knew her a little more, he could understand her, maybe even forgive her.

She laughed loudly in the back of her mind. As if he was even capable of being forgiving! But the look he gave her had changed from before. Now, as they stared at each other in silence there was absolutely no malice to it. Maybe she really did get through to him.

This time, when she turned to leave, she waited for the apparition to catch up and walk closer her than he had before. His aura was completely hidden again, this time not to keep her from finding him, but to keep her from being in pain. She was thankful for that, but also slightly creeped out.

After only moments, a thought racketed through her mind and she was sent into a frenzy of smiles. "You still want to kill me," she told him happily.

He didn't even look up at her to reply. "Of course."

Kagome laughed and hid her nervous laughter quite well with the joy that things between them were still 'normal'. "I wouldn't have it any other way," she told him truthfully.

If he had suddenly turned nice on her, she would probably have had to kill herself. Hiei wasn't the type of person that was openly friendly or consoling even with people that he openly claimed to be his friends. She still had quite a ways to go to earn the little fire apparition's trust.

…

Kurama and Shippo stood near the ledge of a tall cliff that overlooked a distant valley below. In that valley there was a large old-styled vista surrounded by tall trees and colorful shrubs. It wasn't big enough to be considered a castle, but it was too large to be considered modest. Meaning, it was just the right size for someone who was of high importance but yet still wanted to be low key.

The smaller demon looked up at his companion. "Does Sesshoumaru really live there?" he asked, in awe of everything around him.

Kurama nodded his confirmation and gazed around the perimeter of the property_. 'It seems that he has increased security,'_ the older redhead told himself, as he counted all of the guards and visually scouted the traps.

It would be far more difficult to infiltrate the property than it had been for him in the past, and even then, he was never able to break through all of the mighty lord's defenses. Thankfully, that wasn't the type of mission he was on.

From beside him, he heard Shippo snort a quick laugh. "He must have _really_ changed. He used to be such a big-headed jerk; I couldn't even imagine him living in a place as pretty as this!"

Shippo laughed before becoming quiet again as he thought about what the 'new Sesshoumaru' must be like. Kurama looked down at him again in thought. How old was the cub supposed to be? Their stories didn't match up at all. There was something that they kept leaving out, something that would fit everything together perfectly. He just didn't know what it was yet; until then, though, Kurama was going to play it safe and listen carefully to pick up any clues to their past.

Kurama nodded to himself when Shippo looked up at him. "It was probably the Lady's influence on him over the years. I hear his daughter is quite a blithe young creature." Shippo looked at him as if he had two heads until Kurama added, "Carefree."

Shippo still scowled in confusion for a moment before realization set in. "Oh! You mean Rin!" he exclaimed happily. A bright smile played across his face as he remembered the small human girl she used to be. "We became really good friends. I wonder if she remembers me!"

He looked up at Kurama, who could only shrug. The younger demon then leaped up to Kurama's shoulder and pointed to the sky which was turning a deep purple in the coming evening. "It's getting dark, so we should meet back with the others, but we'll get there tomorrow, right?"

Kurama nodded as he turned his back on the view and headed towards where he could feel the fire apparition's telepathic link, since apparently he was hiding his aura.

Shippo held on tightly to Kurama's shoulder as he ran through the forest. Being on his shoulder was different than being on Kagome's. Kurama was much more open and free with the demon he was, at least in the demon realm, whereas Kagome still clung tightly to her humanity. The priestess was reluctant to show her true self, because she was afraid that in giving into that new part of her, she would lose her past—the small part of her that still loved Inuyasha.

Oh, how badly Shippo wanted to tell her that she would still be loved by her family and friends no matter what she was, but she was still reluctant. It made him sad to see her struggle like that. But now she was surrounded by people who knew her as a demoness, and, in a way, respected her… kind of. Maybe being with these kinds of people who were true with themselves and these kinds of demons who had faith in who they were, as they were would be good for her.

_'No,'_ Shippo thought, _'It is good for her. She's already starting to be more confidentt, even I can see that.'_

If the detectives knew who she really was, they would think differently of her. Shippo blushed childishly as he thought about his caretaker and buried his face into Kurama's long red hair. Maybe someday, they would know the beautiful, amazing, strong, confidant woman that he knew Kagome to be. But until then he was somewhat happy to keep her to himself.

When they finally caught up to the priestess and apparition they were shocked to say the least. The two of them were civilly walking side by side, engrossed in a conversation that Kurama would never hear. There was an unknown calm in the air, and the breeze that blew through the trees was not affected at all by Hiei's mood, giving Kurama no indication to what the dark demon was thinking.

Kagome smiled up at the new arrivals and caught Shippo when he jumped from Kurama's shoulder to her open arms. "How are the trails?" she asked the two of them as she brushed back a few dishevelled strands of Shippo's ginger hair.

Kurama smiled softly while stating, "They're surprisingly clear, considering." There should have been more threats that were willing to kill Kagome or attack them for a number of reasons. But everything was cleared out, as if they knew better than to attack. It really was strange.

Kurama gave a quick, suspicious glance towards Hiei. _'Did something happen while we were gone, Hiei? You two seem far more familiar than this morning.'_

At that Hiei scowled and disappeared to the trees in a blur, leaving behind a curious fox and a dazed and confused priestess and cub. _'That,'_ Hiei told Kurama through the telepathic link, _'is not my story to tell.'_

….


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight: Lilies

In the Demon realm

Kagome sighed deeply as she soaked in the hot waters of the spring that she had come across. They were on their third and last day of travel and Kagome wanted to wash up before she was faced with having to speak to Sesshoumaru. Her hand was shaking, she noted, before submerging it in the water.

After five hundred years of living with little Rin, Sesshoumaru had to have changed at least a little, she kept telling herself. But you could never be completely sure. What if he raised Rin to be more like him? Sure, he helped them kill Naraku, but that was a onetime gig. Now that Naraku was dead, the demon Lord and Kagome had no common grounds, except for maybe her relationship with Inuyasha, which didn't really count any more now that he was dead. Not that that mattered beforehand, either.

Kagome closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip as she thought of what she was going to do. Going up to him and saying 'Hi, remember me?' didn't seem like the brightest idea. She was asking for advice! Not trying to get herself killed!

Kagome dunked her head under the water and stayed under for several moments until she ran out of air. Finally, when she came back up gasping, she shook out her hair and got out of the water.

'Maybe if I'm lucky, he'll just remember me,' she told herself as she got dressed. Even as she willed her arms not to shake, the small hairs still stood on end. Laughing nervously, she told herself, 'Yeah right.'

When her straight leg jeans and white button down shirt were in place, she tied a green ribbon around her neck that she had grabbed one of the times she and Shizuru had gone to the shops. When she was satisfied, she grabbed her messenger bag and began brushing out her long, damp raven locks as she started back to their latest makeshift camp.

Kurama rose to his feet from his place across from the fire pit when she entered the clearing. "How was your bath?" he asked respectfully as Shippo jumped to his shoulder.

Kagome scowled lightly as her hair tangled around her brush. "It was alright, I guess. I just have a lot on my mind," She replied while discreetly trying to untangle her brush.

Hiei made a scoffing noise from the tree he was in, causing Kagome to spin around to face him. When she finally ripped the brush from her dark tresses more forcefully than she had wanted to, she threw it at him.

"Not funny," she told him as he caught the hair ridden human object.

He only narrowed his eyes dully and discarded the brush with a small black flame that licked up his forearm, causing the hair to sizzle and crackle.

"Hey!" she called to him. "That was Shizuru's!"

Kurama and Shippo watched in silence as the priestess and fire demon glared each other down. When Kagome finally huffed and crossed her arms, Hiei moved to the ground looking indifferent as ever.

"You'd better get a new for her one when we get back," she mumbled under her breath.

Raising his eyebrow, Hiei stared at her silently before turning to walk away. "She's a human. I assure you she has more," he stated coldly before disappearing once again into the forest canopy.

The three stared after him from the makeshift camp until Kurama moved to put out the fire. "I apologize," the older redhead said, without looking up from the embers. "He seems to be in a bad mood this morning."

Shippo looked up at him with wide confused eyes. "This morning?" he asked, his small voice quivering slightly.

Kagome scuffed the small kit's hair and laughed darkly. "Isn't that the understatement of the year."

Kurama joined her by chuckling to himself at the hilarity of his own words. Kagome's laughter then grew and became light hearted as she got everything ready to leave. Shippo stayed with Kurama as they did the same.

"If I figured him out correctly, then I'm pretty sure that was his own way of getting our attention to head out right?" the priestess asked as she led the two in the direction that Hiei's aura was headed.

Kurama smiled brightly and lowered his head in defeat. "You understand him faster than I ever could have," he admitted happily.

Kagome smiled and shook her head, causing her drying hair to move like a cape down her back. "Not really. He just really reminds me of Sesshoumaru. And since Sesshoumaru used to be always on the move…"

Kurama quickened his pace so that he was walking side by side with the strange priestess. When he could see her face completely, he shone one of his own charming smiles and brushed a stray strand of her hair from her shoulder. "Wonderful deduction."

Kagome blushed and looked at him briefly before continuing to look straight ahead and straightening her posture proudly. "Why, thank you."

…

Kagome stared in awe at the landscape before them. It was just so beautiful. She had been able to see the forest that was Sesshoumaru's lands for about an hour now; but now that they were actually within the border, she could see its hidden beauty.

Before, she had only seen what looked to be a normal forest with tall evergreens. How wrong she was. This forest was alive. The trees were covered with a strange purple moss that seemed to crawl perfectly in sync with the large swaying of the mighty trees. Everywhere she looked there was a different kind of animal; most were skittish and ran at the very sight of them, but others were very docile, as if they knew that they weren't going to harm them.

Kagome and the small group kept walking on the poorly beaten trail until they came to a meadow. Near every inch of the meadow besides a small trail and a large rock bench near the center was covered in tall white flowers.

The priestess stood frozen as Kurama kneeled down to caress the petals of one of the graceful plants. "White lilies," he said utterly confused as Hiei entered the scene, his nose wrinkling at the strong sweet scent.

Shippo leaped from his perch on Kurama's shoulder and into the flowers that were now towering over his small frame. "Aren't these your favorite, Kagome?" he asked innocently while moving a few stalks out of his way to see her.

The others looked back at her as she nodded, somewhat in a daze. "Yeah… because they mean…"

Kurama cut in; a wide understanding smile on his face. "Purity."

Kagome frowned and nodded before picking one of the flowers and fondling the petals. "Isn't this the human variety, though?" she asked him quietly. Looking over the plant, it was absolutely normal; nothing was different about it like all of the other plants that they had come across. In fact they looked utterly defenseless in this strange forest of dangerous things.

The redhead nodded as he stood up to look over the large field. "It is. It looks as if it was brought here." He looked over and saw the confused look on her face and the worry in her eyes.

Did Sesshoumaru know that she was coming and planted these here for her? Kurama frowned and looked back to the flowers. "Maybe his daughter likes white lilies as well and they were brought here for her?" he suggested, hoping that that would set aside some of her worries. She was nervous enough, having to see someone whom she hadn't seen for five hundred years so it would be a pointless burden to worry about simple flowers at a time like this.

Kagome nodded, taking that as a good explanation, and continued forward through the flower patch to the stone bench at its center. Just as she was about to run her fingers against the cold, dark slate-like stone, she froze once again. When she looked up to see what she had sensed, she was shocked to see that they were surrounded by at least a dozen strange demons, both men and women, all wearing the same blue jackets and wielding katanas which were possibly just for show.

Kurama started. 'A trap?' he thought as he took in each of the different demons.

Sure it was possible, but he was sure that he had avoided most all of the traps set. Unless it was an energy sensor. Kurama continued to pinpoint where he went wrong until one of the demons spoke.

"State your business for being here. Lord Sesshoumaru wasn't expecting visitors." The woman who spoke was an older demoness who appeared to be in her early forties. She was a sparrow with long, aged, brown wings and light brown hair that fell to her hips. In her hair was a golden headband that wrapped around her pointed ears and under her neck, acting like a type of helmet and bring out her black eyes, making her look fierce and wise.

Kagome swallowed dry air as she stepped forward to focus on the 'leader'. "Um, I'm an old… acquaintance of Sess…"

The woman cut her off sharply. "You will speak of our Lord with respect! And if you truly were an acquaintance of his, how come I've never seen your pretty little face around before?"

Kagome flustered and looked down at the lilies that were brushing up against her thighs. What was she supposed to say to that? Kurama was about to speak up on her behalf, when Kagome shocked him by shaking her head and speaking up. "Take me to him," she demanded of the brown bird. "Take me to Lord Sesshoumaru. He'll remember me. Whether he likes it or not."

She straightened her posture and glared at the woman from over her nose like she remembered seeing Sesshoumaru do so many times to Inuyasha in the past. It was a stance that directly told the person on the receiving end that they were powerless against the person standing in front of them. "He'll remember the Shikon priestess."

The looks she received from both the other demons and her group were of fear and horror, but the leader kept her black eyes locked with Kagome's blue orbs. After a few moments of contemplation, the sparrow smirked and turned away from them to start walking. "We'll see what my Lord has to say about you," she said simply before the other guards closed in on them to 'escort' them to the demon Lord himself.

Kurama looked over at Kagome as they walked. The first thing that he noticed was that she was shaking, probably from the adrenaline rush or from nervousness; he couldn't quite tell which. The second thing he noticed was that she was clutching one of the white lilies to her chest. He looked away when she looked at him so that he wasn't caught staring.

"That was easier than I thought it would be." He heard her say, her voice completely grateful. "I don't know what I would have done…"

Kurama stopped her from voicing her 'what if' worries and forced her to pay attention to the matter at hand. "You're right. It was easy. Too easy, if you ask me." He moved so that he was walking directly beside her, so he could lower his tones just enough so that everyone around them couldn't hear what they were saying. "Lord Sesshoumaru is a very private, high class demon. For you to be brought right to him is very strange."

Kagome swallowed and nodded slightly, tightening her grip on the plant. "Could it be because I'm the Shikon priestess?" she asked. It was silent except for the sounds of Kurama's breathing and the rustling of grass as they walked closer to the center of the forest.

"It very well may be," he told her at last.

"Or it could be a trap," Hiei said as he joined Kurama, walking on the opposite side of the girl.

Nodding, Kurama added: "Be on your guard. Anything could happen." After that was said, Kagome motioned for Shippo, who had been walking behind them, and he leaped onto her shoulder where he felt he was safest against any threat.

Not long after that, the villa that the two redheads had seen from the cliff began to come into view. It seemed smaller from a distance because the valley it was in only held part of the beautiful wooden structure. Within the tree line, there were parts of the building that couldn't be seen before which probably housed maids and soldiers. It was an amazing set up, Kurama thought to himself. It gives any passerby the allusion that the villa was smaller and not worth their time, not something that the mighty Sesshoumaru would have. But up close and personal, they could see that this was a home worthy of modest royalty.

Kagome looked around in awe at the strange plants that were planted in front of a decent sized deck that seemed to wrap around the majority of the front of the building. The soldiers around them parted to stand in rows on either side of them, their leader, the sparrow, standing directly before them.

Kagome froze when everyone around them bowed. Now was the moment of truth. Slowly, the dark door slid open and out stepped the mighty dog himself, in all of his former glory. He was wearing a white and blue haori and white hakamas with a simple gold sash that hardly took away his ever regal appearance. His silver hair seemed to be a bit longer than she remembered and he himself a bit taller, but his gold eyes were as cold as ever. As far as armor went, he was only wearing a simple leather chest plate, far from the spiked bone plate she was used to. Tenseiga was at his side, but that was the only sword on him.

"My Lord, this woman comes claiming to know you. Is this true?" The older demoness asked, kneeling on one leg in his presence.

Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagome and her small group, his eyes skimming each of them before coming to rest on Kagome and narrowing. "It is," he said simply before turning away from them to look at the sky overhead. "She and her kit are welcome here," he stated.

Kagome's pulse quickened. 'That's a good sign right? He remembers me and is inviting me into his home!'

Her hopes suddenly dropped when the silver haired demon turned to look dully at his general, the sparrow. "The other two, however, are not."

The flower that Kagome was holding dropped to the ground. He wanted to separate them! She looked quickly between Kurama and Hiei who were both deep within their own thoughts, or conversation, or whatever. She'd dealt with Sesshoumaru before, so this should be nothing right? 'Wrong,' she told herself. Something was up and she didn't like it.

Kurama finally looked over at Kagome with a serious look on his face. "Will you be alright here alone priestess?" he asked her.

The teenage girl frowned and looked at the ground. "I… I'm not sure," she whispered. He moved closer to her so that he was all she could see, no one else, no Hiei, no Sesshoumaru, just Kurama.

"You need this, remember? I know you have things you want answered that only he can give you. Don't lose this opportunity. We'll be close by, and remember"–he tugged on her sleeve so that her open palm was facing up— "you can call us back at any time if you find yourself in trouble."

With that said, he dropped two small seeds in her palm and moved away from her. The seeds were small and black, seemingly harmless, but she could sense that contained inside them was a great amount of Kurama and Hiei's energies. 'When did they have time to put this together?' she mused in her own thoughts. If she released the bind on the seeds, then their energies would be released; the perfect flare gun. Her grip tightened around the seeds before she shoved them in her pocket and turned around.

"Alright," she nodded to herself and briefly touched Shippo's hair. "We accept your welcome." And with that, Sesshoumaru disappeared into the large building without looking back.

She shared a brief goodbye Hiei and Kurama before they were escorted off the premises. All that was left in the court yard was Kagome, Shippo and the sparrow general. The older lady's charcoal eyes narrowed in disgust at the priestess before she too, turned away from her. Just when Kagome thought she was going to leave her alone in this strange place, the bird peeked over her wing from just outside the large sliding manner door. "Are you going to follow or not priestess? I won't wait all day and I have better things to do than give a stranger like you a tour."

Kagome's head snapped up and she was quickly by the demoness's side. "Sorry," the priestess muttered.

Inside, the building was just as she remembered the manners in the past. It was simple yet intricate carvings were hidden everywhere. A few things were out of place, though, such as the few pieces of art on the walls which were obviously not traditional Japanese, the beautifully carved chairs seated at a large dark table and the strange television in one of the rooms. At last, they came to a long covered walkway that connected several smaller buildings. "Your room is the first door on the left. Further from yours is the Lady Rin's. The furthest at the end of the walk belongs to Lord Sesshoumaru; you will not go near it unless instructed. And lastly, the two doors on the right are strictly prohibited."

Kagome was about to ask why, when she turned and noticed that the sparrow was already halfway down the hall. "Um… Thank you!" she called out to her, surprised to receive a short wave and a, "No problem."

Apparently, the sparrow hadn't intended saying that because she clenched her fist, shook her head and started walking faster. Kagome stood there for a moment to collect her thoughts. "Well she was… something, huh Shippo?" she asked the quiet fox on her shoulder.

Shippo snickered. "I think she secretly wanted to be nice to you."

Kagome barked a laugh before turning to the door that was 'hers' and placing her hand on the cold wood. "Yeah, right! She was talking through her teeth the entire time like she was planning on biting my head off!" She slid open the door and walked into the room.

The room was simple, but beautiful. There was a four poster queen sized bed to the back that was covered in crisp white, a very comfortable looking baby blue comforter and yellow pillows. Across from it was a dresser made of naturally light wood with a large mirror with intricate designs behind it. Right in front of her, though, was a low table with four blue floor pillows; a change of dress was folded neatly on the table. What caught her attention the most was the one thing in that room that wasn't simple. The wall on the same side as the bed was covered in a large mural depicting the victory of a large grey fox over darkness. The canine stood proud with its small army, radiating a light that wilted the creatures that lurked in the darkness around the edges.

She was just about to touch the hand sized paw of the portrayed beast when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," she said automatically as she rushed around to place her bag on the table. Shippo moved to sit on top of the bag then the door was slowly opened.

In the doorway stood a petite young woman who was roughly the same height and age as Kagome. Her hair was silver silk that fell to her waist. Brown eyes that shimmered gold peeked shyly from under her short, choppy bangs. Over her high cheekbones there were thin jagged maroon marks, over her forehead a thin purple crescent moon and her eyelids were also marked in purple.

Kagome took one look over her, down to her simple yellow kimono and smiled. "Rin." As soon as she was addressed, a smile grew on Rin's face and she ran into the room and grabbed Shippo to snuggle him to her chest.

"You're so cute!" she exclaimed before turning to the priestess with the little fox still in her arms. "Kagome, how are you?"

Kagome moved around the table so that she was an arm's distance from the once human girl. "I'm alright…" A devious look passed through Rin's eyes before she became completely innocent again.

"Boy problems?" Kagome stared at her for a few seconds before laughing. "If only it was that easy. No, Spirit Detectives."

Rin nodded as if she wasn't fully paying attention. She moved around Kagome and the table so that she could best see the mural. "This is Kumiko's favorite painting. She had it made a long time ago. It's about a prophecy where a great fox slays a greater evil."

Shippo looked up at Rin with a curious look on his face. "Who's Kumiko?" he asked.

Rin smiled brightly and replied, "She's a good friend of the family." She dropped it there and no one prompted more out of her. Kagome moved to stand beside Rin and gaze back up at the beautiful art. "Did it come true?" She asked.

Rin gave her a quizzical look so she said, "The prophecy. Did it ever come true?"

At that Rin smiled a deep, whole hearted smile before nodding. "I like to think it did." After that Kagome, Rin and Shippo talked for a bit about how much she had grown and how everything was in the demon realm before Rin got the Miko to change into the sky blue kimono with yellow obi all the while coddling Shippo.

When she was fully dressed and settled, Rin walked with them to one of the sitting rooms so that they could catch up on the times more comfortably. She had just finished telling the two that she would be leaving tomorrow afternoon to the human realm because she had plans in Paris when Sesshoumaru's deep voice rang through the room, causing Kagome to jump.

"It is unnecessary for you to continue wearing that in my home."

She turned to look at him in the doorway. He no longer had Tensaiga by his side but other than that, nothing had changed from earlier. It took a few moments for her to fully understand what he was telling her. "Oh, you mean the glamours!" She smiled when he just glared at her dully. "I actually forgot I was wearing it…"

After laughing nervously she raised her hand to Shippo's forehead and undid the threads of the glamour so that it was, for the first time in weeks, completely dissolved. He breathed a sigh of relief when he could feel his tail and let is aura breathe again and was even happier when Kagome closed her eyes and started working on untying her own, much stronger disguise. First her strong demonic aura rippled off of her like an ocean wave, spreading around the manor grounds. Then came her physical disguise. Her human ears disappeared, being replaced with tall, jet black fox ears that twitched on her head. Her hip length black hair stayed the same, but it grew to be as silky as Rin's and had a slight blue tint. Her eyes changed from the bright blue they were to iridescent oceans; brighter and shimmering. Lastly her tail appeared from her tailbone, an arm's length and as silky black as her hair.

Sesshoumaru nodded and Rin couldn't contain her mirth. Her appearance was so simple, but of course, that's what made her even more beautiful. Shippo jumped out of Rin's grasp so that he could take his rightful place on his adoptive mother's shoulder. The two kitsune shared a look before Kagome turned her full attention to Sesshoumaru.

"We need to know all that's happened from the time we left up until now. And also, if you'll give it to me, I'm going to need some help learning who I am and what I'm capable of," she said as bluntly as possible while keeping an eye on Sesshoumaru to make sure that her speaking didn't anger him.

Against everything she had been expecting, Sesshoumaru actually looked a bit amused. He stepped up to her and scuffed her hair right between the ears before nudging her chin with his knuckle. "You'll get your chance to learn all you need to know. Right now you should relax; you've had a long journey." He stepped away from her without bothering to look at her blushing face.

Before he left the room he mentioned, "Rin is leaving tomorrow. It would mean a lot to her if you spent some time with her." Kagome stared blankly at Sesshoumaru's leaving back. This was the man she was afraid to see?

"I guess five hundred years really does change a person…" Rin smiled at Kagome's conclusion before taking her by the hand.

"Don't you want to see my garden Kagome?" she asked as she led her forward. Kagome nodded mutely as she watched their hands. This was the first time in days that someone had touched her sincerely other than Shippo. Maybe things would start getting better from here.

….

**A/N- Tsarashi It's been a while, But that's because I'm very busy with work now-a-days, so I apologize in advance for my lateness in updating. Please remember that this Fan Fiction will continue on to the end and Reviews from the readers truly do help encourage me to write faster. Thank you for reading this far.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine: Knowledge

At Sesshoumaru's manor

Kagome woke up the next morning more comfortable than she had been in months. She was practically sinking in the large bed and the thick comforter was snugly wrapped around her up to her nose. When she finally opened her eyes, she came face to face with a sleeping fox kit that was just as wrapped up as she was.

Shippo was still fast asleep and obviously enjoying it. Carefully, Kagome got out of the bed without disturbing him from his dreams and rubbed her tired blue eyes. As she moved across the room, she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror. She moved closer to get a better look.

Seeing herself in this form was so different than her disguised form. For once, she was actually seeing herself, not Kikyou, and that felt _right. _She wasn't the ancient priestess's copy, at least, not any more. Finally, she was her own person and she could now relish having her own identity.

The tall black ear atop her head twitched happily as she touched her reflection. Kikyou may have won the battle and taken away the man she loved, but in the end she lost the war. Kagome shook her head to rid herself of all Inuyasha related thoughts. '_What good did dying bring anyone?'_ she asked herself as her hand fell from the mirror. _'But you're happy, right?' _she argued. As long as Inuyasha was happy, nothing else mattered. He went to hell with Kikyou like he had been planning to do since he first learned that she was brought from the dead to wander the earth for revenge.

Kagome sighed and smiled a little. Somehow, she just knew he was happy wherever he was. She could feel it in her soul. Taking one last look in the mirror, she frowned and ran her fingers through her hair; there were knots from not fully combing it the day prior. After she was finished, she changed into a crisp green kimono that was embroidered with leaves that was sitting on the low table. Her hip length hair tickled as she changed as if acting as a cruel reminder that she desperately wanted to comb it. Her long tail stuck out of the conveniently placed hole in the garment and made her laugh. She really wasn't used to having a tail.

After peeking over at Shippo to make sure that he was still fast asleep, she left the room to go on her own mission of finding a hair brush. Outside her room, on the deck, the light was low and red; sunrise. The beauty of it all almost distracted her from the path but she sucked it up and headed to the main house.

For the entire time that she knew she was going to be faced with meeting Sesshoumaru again, she had never even dreamed that he would live in a place such as this; simple yet amazing at the same time. But she would have thought of that way before thinking that he could have actually changed for the better. Even in that short amount of time that she spent with him yesterday, she could easily see the changes. His eyes were softer, but he kept all of his grace and dignity and he could easily revert back to his cold self, as she already knew with their first encounter at the front gate.

Which brings her back to another matter; why had the demon lord sent her companions away without even a second thought? That was something that she would have to take up with him later, but for now she was heading towards the dining room, where she could hear Rin walking about.

When she opened the door, she saw the demoness practically pacing around the table. Every now and then, she would lightly touch one of the place settings to ensure that it was absolutely perfect. "Morning Rin." Kagome said as she entered the room.

Rin stopped and smiled brightly up at her. "I figured you'd be up this early," the silver haired girl said happily as she motioned for Kagome to sit. "I'm leaving a bit later so I was hoping to spend as much time with you and Shippo before I left."

The priestess nodded and fiddled with a strand of her hair to remember why she had gone out looking for Rin in the first place. "Rin, you wouldn't happen to have a comb would you?"

The look that she got from the dog was priceless; confusion and humor mixed into one tight smile. From where she was sitting next to Kagome, Rin moved her chair so that she was directly in front of her. Between a few small giggles, the white dog managed to say, "You don't need a brush."

Kagome looked puzzled and Rin continued. "Demons have different hair than humans; you notice how it's thicker? That's because it doesn't knot unless you get something tangled in it or run through it, in your case a human hair brush." She smiled as she started to pick the knots out of Kagome's long black hair. "It's actually bad for your hair if you do that, so you'd better stick to letting it air dry after a bath, don't even touch it okay?"

Kagome blushed and looked at her knees as Rin finished up her hair. It was embarrassing to be taught something as childish as to how to care for your hair, but that only proves how little she actually knew about herself.

Kagome blinked. That meant that Hiei had helped her yesterday, in a twisted little way. Sure he destroyed a brush that wasn't hers, but in the long run he stopped her from foolishly destroying her locks.

When she was done, Rin held her hands over Kagome's on the priestess's lap. "Anything else you wanted to ask me other than that?"

Kagome looked up at her. It was so strange. Before, Rin was adorable and young and she was the one asking the questions...now she was older than Kagome herself and holding the knowledge. Would Kagome ever be able to right any of that? Would she be able to right her own timeline?

No, she shook her head, it wasn't possible now. She just had to grow as she went along. "So how long have you and Sesshoumaru lived here?" Kagome asked out of the blue, more so to break the ice than anything else.

Rin took a quick look around the room before answering. "In this house, only about three hundred years." She took a moment to think back about something. "But in the demon realm, well, you know how it's separated from the human realm five hundred years ago?" Kagome nodded. "Well, we stayed in the human realm for about fifty years before coming here."

The priestess frowned lightly before thinking back to the time period she left. "But why stay?" When she left the humans had been so high on their egos because all of the demons of the lands had gone that they were at their most dangerous. They felt they could drive away any foe and new wars erupted.

"Sango," Rin said simply as if it was the only needed answer. Kagome's ear perked at the chance to hear how her friends' lives went. "She asked us to stay for a few months since we were her last connection to you and Shippo. I guess we overstayed our welcome a bit." She laughed a light hearted laugh before stopping when she saw the look on Kagome's face.

"Sesshoumaru stayed with Miroku and Sango?" Kagome asked incredulously. Rin smiled knowingly. "Well, not exactly. I stayed with them and helped look after their children and Father left to fight secretly among the humans so that some order was kept and a decent human was put in charge. He visited from time to time and that's around when we met Kumiko. She went back and forth between Father and I, so that she could see the most of the human realm before we had to leave to the demon realm."

Kagome nodded and inquired about Kumiko, whose name seemed to pop up every time she and Rin talked. "Is she Sesshoumaru's mate or something?"

Rin shook her head solemnly. "No. If he were to take a mate, he would have to forfeit me; that's how it works in demon society. Demons can have more than one mate, but not all women will stand putting up with step children and in most cases they have them killed."

Kagome cringed. "Harsh," she muttered from under her breath.

Rin nodded and continued. "That's why Father stays alone. But even though Kumiko was just a friend of the family, she was the closest thing I had to a mother figure. She's a wolf you know."

Rin smiled and Kagome found herself smiling as well having been reminded of her encounters with wolves in the past. "No kidding?" the miko asked.

The silver haired demoness shook her head. "Nope. She was a refugee from the eastern wolf clan who wasn't carried over to the demon realm with the rest of her clan so she found and stayed with us." Somehow, Rin didn't sound as upbeat as her usual self as she sat there talking about her old friend and Kagome could only guess why. Every time Rin mentioned Kumiko, she spoke as if she wasn't around anymore, so Kagome did one of the things she did best; change the subject.

"So, Sesshoumaru still has his army?"

Rin looked up at her and nodded happily, not even trying to hide her relief. "Yeah, he has an army of about fifty. 'Skill will always come out the victor when pitted against numbers alone' he's always saying. They all live around here; some in the barracks and some in their own houses out back with their families. Thankfully, we haven't needed their assistance for some time. This area near the border of the Spirit World monitored lands and the Rogue lands is always a bit more peaceful than most."

Kagome nodded as if she knew what Rin was talking about, but most of it was going in one ear and right out the other. Rogue lands? Those were _not _the lands that Yusuke helped unify, right? He unified the Spirit World lands; the Rogue lands are still… well, rogue.

"Shizume's the top general and she lives just off the main house. I believe she showed you around the buildings yesterday."

Kagome nodded, remembering the angry sparrow general from the previous morning. A look must have been written across the black haired demoness's face because, Rin was smiling and trying to hold back a giggle when she said: "She's not as bad as she lets on to be. She just doesn't like strangers."

Well that made sense, Kagome thought. Living in between order and chaos you never know who could wind up at your doorstep. It was always good to be overly cautious in a territory like this, but even after introducing herself as the Shikon Miko, the bird seemed to be adamantly against her. Maybe there was a reason for Shizume to hate her. Or more likely it was just bad timing and rotten luck.

"Maybe I just came at a bad time…" She mused out loud to herself. Then Rin was gripping her hands again and leaning forward with a smile on her face as if she was just about to tell a secret.

"It's never a bad time to have you come around, Kagome. Feel at home here, please. Our doors are open to you whenever you need us," Rin said, her eyes warm.

The priestess grinned. Even though that wasn't what she was talking about, it still felt great to have the invitation. Kagome held tighter to the young lady's hands which were still smaller than her own. "I'll remember that. I'm glad you remember me from that time so long ago."

Then a thought hit Kagome, causing her to frown slightly. She didn't know much about the girl's past, and she never even learned how she came to be with Sesshoumaru in the first place. "Rin… How much of your human life do you remember?"

At that simple question the young noble went tense. Her hands jerked back from Kagome's to fiddle with the hem of her thick yellow kimono. If she knew that she would receive this much of a reaction, Kagome would have never asked in the first place. It obviously brought back some bad memories that she didn't want to share just yet.

"You've never asked me that before…" Rin said quietly.

Kagome frowned; of course she hadn't—she barely ever spoke with her before this. But before Kagome could question her any further, the white dog smiled bitterly and hid her view behind her thick, choppy bangs.

"I remember," she stated, no distinguishable emotion in her voice. When she finally looked up at Kagome, her eyes were as cold as ice. The kind of ice that made you feel like you were going to disappear in their cold depths, that sent shivers down your spine. The look she could only ever remember seeing on the indifferent, cold Sesshoumaru of the past. "I remember every aspect of my human life, quite vividly actually." Then she stood up. "I should be going."

And with that, Rin left the room with a bewildered Kagome left behind in her wake. Kagome could only watch helplessly before she slumped back in her chair and her hand to her forehead. Were the memories that bad?

…

Rin walked from the porch to the adjoining garden deck. In this part of the garden, closest to the main house, there were mostly dwarfed irises, gold crocuses and tall mint plants, all of them of the demon variety. She sat on the edge of the deck, letting her legs hang over the edge and her toes skim the shallow water of a small fish pond below. She sighed as she watched the ripples chase each other away from her foot.

"What is it, Shippo?" she asked without looking up at the small fox apparition behind her.

His furry feet tapped lightly on the wood as he moved to sit beside her. "What are so bad about your memories?" he asked her innocently.

The corner of Rin's mouth twitched slightly. She knew he had been listening to her and Kagome talk for a while. "Come here," she said with her arms open, beckoning him to sit on her lap.

Finally, when he was settled onto her lap, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her nose into his red hair. "You're so cute," she said quietly as tears started to fall down her cheeks. When he tried to turn to look at her she just shook her head and began giving her answer to his question. "Bad wouldn't be the best word Shippo."

The little fox waited the long moments in between her sentences patiently as she sorted through her memories. "I remember everything as vividly as though it were yesterday. I was born to a middle class farming family and I lived with my mother, father and three older brothers in a small hut. When I was around seven bandits raided our village and my family was killed. I was left alive only because my father hid me behind a stack of freshly picked rice."

She paused and Shippo could tell that she was crying again. "They tried everything to keep me safe, and because of me they were killed. The looks on their faces…Our neighbors helped bury them, but none of them would take me in. The times were too hard to take in an orphan. After that. I left to live on my own in the next town over. I had to steal to survive, and I was beaten often. And then the wolves came… I can still vividly remember the pain of being killed, eaten alive, by those wolves. I can still feel their cold, sharp fangs tearing into my flesh." She shook her head. "If I hadn't met Father in the woods days before, I know I would not be alive right now. But having to live with the memories… often feels just as bad."

When she stopped talking, Shippo turned around to look at her. Her eyes were bloodshot and tears were streaming down her cheeks, causing wet lines to glisten on her jagged maroon markings. The fox kit hugged her and didn't move as she pet his hair. "I'm glad you were given another chance Rin," he told her as he too started to cry. "I'm glad I was given a friend like you." Rin laughed through her tears and continued to hold him for a while longer.

…

Kagome scowled at the empty chair in front of her as she listened to every word of Rin and Shippo's conversation. How was she supposed to know that Rin actually felt that way about the past? She would have just thought that Rin wouldn't have been able to remember any of her human life since she was so small when it all happened. Halfway through their conversation, the priestess stood up from her seat and left in search of a room where she could not hear the young dog. She swore the sound of her tears hitting the deck echoed throughout the hallways, taunting her in a way. But that all stopped when she hastily entered one of the living spaces. This one was more traditional than the one she had been in the day before, but it was just as, if not more, regal.

She stepped further into the room to get a better feel of the hand carved wood and silk adornments when the door slid shut behind her. The priestess jumped and turned to find none other than Sesshoumaru standing behind her with his hand still on the door.

"Priestess," he greeted her.

Kagome frowned; his voice seemed colder than it had yesterday. "Rin will be leaving today, and I would very much appreciate it, if she is not distraught when you bid her farewell."

The priestess's gaze dropped from his and fell to the floor suddenly. "I didn't even know she'd react that way."

Sesshoumaru took a step forward and looked down upon her small form. "As you are now, you don't know a lot of things, do you?"

Kagome stiffened at the insult. He didn't need to say more because she knew he was right. She knew nothing about whom or what she was now. She didn't know how Rin had lived her life. She didn't even know how she was supposed to take care of the one person dearest to her in the world.

"That's why I came here," she replied timidly.

Sesshoumaru stepped around her as easily as he brushed off her comment and sat down in one of the low, carved, dark wooden chairs. Instead of looking back up at her, he turned his attention to a small bundle of papers that he had beside him.

Kagome watched as he meticulously picked through a few of the dark papers until he came across the one he wanted. "Her life here is simple. Her past had since faded into her new life, until you showed up," he said out of the blue with a heavily breathed sigh. "There are many things that she left out in telling you. Life had been nearly impossible until we settled here. It is still bothersome at times when challengers dare enter my domain, when they pursue my power through Rin. But I have tried my hardest in keeping her away from all of that." He looked up at her and met her eyes with a solemn yet stern look. "Thus is the life of holding power along with having a child you hold dear."

Kagome was amazed that he admitted that to her; it was practically telling her that Rin was his weakness. She moved to sit in the chair that was seated across from him so that she could be on the same level with him once again. It was rare moments like this that she loved, but she never knew that she would have moments like these with the cold blooded Sesshoumaru.

After a few moments of watching him look over and mark his papers, the priestess realized something that he had been telling her between the lines. It was a shock that flooded her system. "Is that the life that I'm in store for?" she asked him abruptly, her hands gripping to the arms of the chair. "Am I going to be _pursued_ by things that want to kill me and Shippo _just _because of my power? Or is that just if I stay in the demon realm? Will it be like it was in the past but without Inuyasha to protect me? _Tell me _Sesshoumaru!"

She sprang up from her seat and stood over him, her hands curled into tight fists, resisting her every urge to stomp her foot to the ground. The noble lord only stared at her. Seconds ticked by without a word between the two of them, making it feel like minutes. Finally, Kagome calmed and her stance loosened.

"Will I be able to protect him?" she asked as her hands fell to her side. The silence between them was different this time. Now she knew that he was thinking on what should be said.

With his papers set beside him, he told her the truth. "No." Her heart sank, but she continued listening to what he had to say. "Not the way I have protected Rin." He stood so that he was once again towering over her small form. "Your body is that of a kit of two hundred years, yet your mind is of an 18 year old human girl. As you are now, you could hardly protect yourself let alone the kit you have taken under your wing. You are naïve in thinking that you will always be safe. Your precious half-breed is no longer here to protect you."

Kagome stood closer to him, daring to invade his personal space "Don't you think I know that!" She angrily asked him. "And you must have forgotten that I still have my powers! I can still keep myself safe!"

Sesshoumaru motioned quickly to a window with a quick snap of his wrist. "Over the years you have been absent, demon kind has evolved. Not all are affected by the powers of a priestess as they once have. With your holy light left useless, would you still be able to protect yourself?" Sesshoumaru bared his fangs. "Do you even know what new powers you hold? Your kit knows his powers and strength better that you!"

Kagome growled and grabbed the wrist of his only arm with both of her clawed hands. She could feel the blue energy rising within her as it always had, and even see it with her own eyes. The holy powers tingled as they transferred from the tips of her fingers to his pale skin. A brief moment passed and she had given him enough energy to purify a hundred demons, an energy equivalent of the Tetsusiguia's Wind Scar...

But nothing happened. His arm was completely unmarred, not even a scar was present. Kagome stared utterly in shock as he took both of her small wrists in his large grip and glared down at her. "Now what will you do?" He asked as she gaped up at him in fear. When he was sure that he got his message across he dropped her to the floor, grabbed his paperwork and headed to the sliding wooden door. "Grow up," he said coldly before slamming the door behind him.

The priestess' gaze was unfocused as she sat in the middle of the room on her knees. Her powers didn't even touch him. But then, why did they do that much damage to Kurama? Was his body weaker than Sesshoumaru's or was it because he didn't live in the demon realm?

Kagome was startled when she heard Shippo laughing from the courtyard. That was strange. _'I couldn't hear anything from outside when Sesshoumaru was in here…' _She looked around until she noticed that the door was open. It must have bounced back open when Sesshoumaru slammed it. From beyond that open door she could hear just about everything.

Shippo was laughing with Rin and Shizume was speaking with a man she hadn't heard before. As soon as she trusted herself to stand, Kagome left the room and headed away from the voices. She just needed to clear her head and think about what she needed to do. Before she knew it, she was running as fast as she would allow her feet to go. The faster she ran, the more inhuman she felt so she kept her speed as she clung to her distant mortality.

Priestesses all but died out because the demons disappeared. But they never truly disappeared; they were in a separate world. And as the human society grew, so did the demon one. They grew to be able to overcome the powers of a priestess. Now that the barrier between worlds was gone, there was always the possibility that they would go after her and Shippo. But instead of the demons that she was used to fighting in the past, she would have to go up against the new stronger demons of this realm.

When Kagome stopped running, she found herself in the field of lilies that they had come across the day before. _'But those are just the stronger demons,' _she thought as she sat down on the stone bench. Even though some of the demons were stronger and had built up some sort of immunity to her powers, that didn't mean they were all immune. Besides, Sesshoumaru was always one step ahead of the game, right? Kurama was proof of that. So, that meant that if some of the stronger demons were still susceptible to purification, then most or all of the lesser demons would be, too. That thought made her feel a lot more confidant in herself; a confidence that Sesshoumaru almost shattered.

Lounging on the slate was much more comfortable than she had expected; it was smooth but rough at the same time. And from that position she could only see the tall white lilies and the sky. She rolled over to lie on her stomach and sighed. There was a small budded stalk that was right near the stone that seemed completely out of place in the trodden path that separated the bench from the lilies. Almost instinctually, she reached down to touch it to see what it was since it was obviously not a lily.

As soon as her fingers brushed the stem, she could feel her powers once again rise to the surface. _'They must've not settled yet…' _she quickly thought to herself before the bud practically sprung open. The priestess' hand flinched away from the now bright red tulip. _'I did that.' _The obvious thought came to mind. What was it Shippo had told her when he was trying to teach her about kitsune?

Kagome smiled. All kitsune were connected with nature… _"some more so than others. That's why I'm able to use my foxfire. But we're not completely connected." _Kagome frowned as she tried to think of how he ended that sentence.

"Unless you're a… blank. Unless you're a what?" she spoke out loud. All she knew was that she and Shippo weren't that kind. She had come to Sesshoumaru to learn what she didn't know and, so far, all she learned was that she didn't know anything. Eventually, lying right on that stone, she fell asleep.

…

It was dusk by the time Kagome got back to the manor and demons were scattered around the courtyard much like the day before. But instead of paying any negative attention to her, they were casually surrounding the white haired Rin. Many were smiling and others were stoic much like Sesshoumaru, who was in the back of it all, but it was completely obvious that all of them loved their young Lady.

After pushing through the crowd, Kagome was just in time to see Rin ending a hug with two girls who looked to be slightly older than her. When their eyes met, Rin smiled brighter if that was even possible. "Kagome! I'm so glad you came back just in time to see me off!" Everyone around her parted so that the priestess could get through and embrace Rin. "I was just starting to think you wouldn't show up," Rin told her.

Kagome smiled with her face close to her white hair and she shook her head. "Never."

In response, the dog laughed and pulled away. "Good, and if you don't visit me more often, then I will be forced to send Father out to get you."

Kagome peered over the crowd cautiously at the condescending look she was being given by the lord himself. "Do not go making threats that I am willing to keep Rin." Sesshoumaru spoke loud enough for everyone to hear him, but his tone wasn't threatening at all. Suddenly, almost everyone around her started laughing in their own degrees.

Kagome stood there in shock. Did Sesshoumaru just make a joke? She was nudged by an older looking demon with antlers and when she looked up, she noticed that Rin was mounting a large two legged bird-like creature with the help of a handsome young man with large wings the color of a hawk's and black hair.

"Au revoir mes amis!" she called to the crowd. A chorus of goodbyes came from the surrounding people. The young demon then mounted his own creature and they were off into the forest.

"What were those?" Kagome asked the elk-man beside her.

"Those were what we call oiseau, my lady," he said, causing her to smile at his strange foreign accent. "They're made for speed. Milord would rather she go on something more dignified, but lady Rin, being who she is, don't give half a rat's ass about dignity. She's what you'd call a free spirit. Her and her mate alike."

Kagome smiled and thanked him before leaving to find Shippo. Three seconds later, she stopped dead in her tracks and thought back to what the old elk had told her. _'Rin has a mate!'_

….

**A/N- Tsarashi I apologize for being so long, but as I said at the beginning of this story I don't write during the summer. Now that it is the school year again I will be working a lot more on it. And on a further note, I'm stuck in two French classes in my last year and I haven't taken French in six years. If any of you have taken or are taking it now I ask if you could please send your review in French. Thank you. And for those who don't know 'oiseau' means bird in French since I didn't feel like being all that creative. I was going to just call it a chocobo, but I liked the sound of the prior.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten: Weakness

At Sesshoumaru's manor

After Rin had left the night before, Kagome asked a few of the demons that were still in the courtyard who Rin's mate was. All of them seemed completely reluctant to answer; some didn't answer her at all and others sputtered nonsense before running off. Apparently, it was either a secret or they just didn't want her to know the name of the boy.

Kagome thought back to the brief glimpse of the young man who rode off into the forest with Rin. He was a hawk, she could tell that much from his large oddly colored wings. They were mostly dark brown, peppered with splashes of black and white. His hair was jet black and shoulder length, but the tips seemed almost sharp like the pointed tips of feathers. His skin was tan and his eyes were black and cold as onyx.

Was it too much for her to ask who that boy was? She didn't think so. Finally, she walked up to a man who was tending to oiseau and strange two headed horse-like creatures near a wide shed further behind the manor near the barracks and asked him: _"Who was that young hawk who left with Lady Rin?"_

The man had smiled at her and told her: _"That was Toru, the lady general's only son. Much like Lady Rin, he only has one parent but despite that he grew up strong and just, like his mother."_

It had taken Kagome a while to imagine it, but if Sesshoumaru had been able to raise Rin then Shizume would have been able to raise her own child. Thankfully, Rin didn't turn out to be cold like Sesshoumaru. She couldn't say the same for Toru yet, though.

Kagome stopped where she was walking in the back garden and looked at the sky. The more she thought about Rin and Toru the more she thought about Shippo. If she hadn't brought Shippo with her to the present, how old would he have been now? Would he have been the same age as Rin and Toru? Would he have thrived without her, living here among Sesshoumaru's followers? What was the life that she may or may not have taken away from him?

Kagome shook her head. What's past is past and she couldn't change that at this point. She had already gotten so far with teaching him about her time and it would be a waste to convert him back to that old way of living. Kagome paused just across from a large patch of tall flowers. _'Was it really?'_ She shook her head as she watched a hand sized blue bird-butterfly rest on the stalk of a two foot tall red daisy looking flower. It really didn't matter anymore.

Kagome sat down on the grass and looked up at the clear beautiful sky. Was it always that beautiful? It was hard for her to imagine it any other way. But of course, she'd never seen the rest of the demon realm, so she had absolutely nothing to compare it with other than the human realm, which didn't compare in the slightest to the exoticness of this place. Back home there were dark storms and natural disasters. _'They have to have them here too. Or else it would be too perfect,'_ she thought, letting her mind wander_. 'But I bet they're as beautiful as everything else I've seen here.'_

As she sat there watching the pale colorful clouds float by, imagining sunset colored hurricanes, she didn't hear the plants rustle beside her. The bird-butterfly startled and flew away swiftly on its log paper thin wings that were tucked close to its body only moments before.

Kagome looked over to see its two antenna-like tendrils that were in the place of its tail just before it disappeared completely into the clouds. She smiled and looked into the trees to see if there were any others of its kind. From the flowerbed came another rustle, this time coming from her left. She turned, but nothing was there. She pushed it off as nothing and stood to leave, but while brushing the grass off of her kimono she felt something tugging on her long black tail. Spinning around to see what it was she almost tripped only to see nothing there. Her eyes widened when it happened again.

"Who's there?" she asked the empty garden and immediately felt stupid afterwards. On the wind she could hear light laughter coming from nowhere which made her freeze. Scenes from old horror movies flooded her. If she was going to die a cheesy cinematic death then she'd rather be killed fighting for what she loved than to be killed by some sort of ghost. And she wasn't dumb—she knew ghosts existed and that gave her all the more reason to be afraid of them. Because who knew what powers you could gain once you were dead?

Kagome started to run back in the direction of the main house when she tripped on something on the ground. "Ouch!" she said in unison with a small familiar voice.

Shippo looked at her from where he was on the ground rubbing a fresh new bump on his forehead; a small shimmering leaf next to his furry foot. He smiled an innocent but rambunctious smile. "I found a bush that helps me use my magic easier. I wanted to show you what I could do."

Kagome gave him an exhausted look and lowered herself to his level. "You scared the heck out of me!" she explained to him. "I couldn't see you or hear you and I could just barely hear you!"

Shippo frowned and picked up the leaf by his foot. He fiddled with it before looking back up at his mother figure. "You could hear me? I guess I have a lot to work on…"

When he looked down again Kagome perked up, allowing her animalistic ears to swivel in his direction. She smiled and ran her fingers through his red hair before pointing to her tall black ears. "I could probably hear you because my hearing is so good and since you're mine to look after, I'm meant to be able to hear you!"

Shippo looked up at her and stared at the way she was smiling like an unconvincing idiot before he burst out into a fit of laughter. Kagome blinked and watched as he rolled on the ground I his mirth. The priestess held her hand over her mouth to keep herself from giggling but soon she was on the ground net to him laughing at herself.

When they both calmed slightly, the little fox propped himself up with her head and rested between her black ears. "I'm alright with being yours," he said as he folded the tips of her lobs over his head and giggled.

The young priestess smiled softly and stared up at the sky as her ward played with her ears, which felt amazing; her tail was swishing in the grass as a sign of her content. Was this how Sesshoumaru felt in the first few years of having Rin with him? Such an unconditional adoration that he was willing to do just about anything to allow her to live as though she were his own. _'That'_ she said to herself, _'is probably the truest form of adoption.'_

A smirk formed on her lips as she ignored all facts that Shippo was never truly adopted by her, that it was just the convenience of their situation that brought them together. Kagome reached over her head and pulled the kit down so that he was laying upside-down on the thighs of her bent legs.

Shippo laughed freely as Kagome tickled him while trying to avoid getting his tail in her face. He could never be her son, but he could always be her best friend. By the end of their fit, Kagome pressed her nose against his much smaller one. "Let's never leave here Kagome, okay?" he asked from his lopsided perspective.

The priestess sighed and leaned back to sprawl out in the grass in defeat. "We can't," she finally said after Shippo crawled to lie on her chest and was able to face her. Kagome bit her lower lip and continued to look up at the sky. "We need to go back and face them eventually. Besides, my mom is over there." Kagome smiled. "But once I'm able to get across on my own, this could be like our new 'other side of the well.'"

Kagome smiled happily at her own thought before the solemn look on Shippo's face dashed her pride. "Don't you miss them?" he asked without making eye contact. "Even a little?"

The young demoness's expression practically shut down and the kit froze. He'd only ever brought that up a few times, the first time she had taken one of her 'walks'. Finally Kagome turned her head away from him. "You know how I feel about that Shippo. I miss them more than you can imagine. But that's all in the past."

Shippo frowned. He knew she thought that, but that didn't help that he _didn't_ feel that way. He missed them terribly and so did she, but he didn't want to just leave them in the past. He wanted to talk about it, to think about it, to remember the best of being with everyone in the past. But he didn't want to just try and leave them behind. He knew that she wanted to, but she was trying to hide it for his sake. It wasn't healthy!

Kagome broke the silence. "As soon as we're done with the detectives, we can come here all the time and see Rin, okay? But we still need to deal with the detectives. It can't be that much longer that we're under 'observation.' Even now they probably think that we are still with Hiei and Kurama. But they trusted us enough to let us come here on our own. That has to count for something. Why are you giving me that look?" Kagome asked as she paused in her rant and looked at Shippo whose eyebrows were knitted together.

The little kitsune looked up at her with the purest curiosity in his eyes. "What happed between you and Hiei?"

Kagome frowned, not knowing what he was talking about. Shippo sat up on her stomach Indian style. "I mean you didn't like him at all before the trip, but ever since Kurama and I left you alone, you've been really nice to each other. Well, not _really_ nice, you just weren't at each other's throats as much."

Kagome smiled and propped herself up on her elbows. "Oh we just had a talk, nothing serious. Besides…" She started before sitting up quickly, making the kit roll into the grass. "He's still an evil meanie head!" She growled mockingly as she began to chase Shippo around the garden. The two of them roughhoused for about an hour around the manor before they found themselves near the shed where the mounts were housed. The priestess was about to run into the small barn-like structure but a sickening ripping sound from behind her had her stopped in her tracks.

Shippo slammed into the back of her leg when she stopped. "What's wrong?" he asked when he saw the sick, terrified expression on her face. Slowly, Kagome looked down behind her and winced when she saw the beautiful fresh bright green kimono that she had found folded on the table again this morning snagged on a nail that was jutting out of the doorframe. Quickly she looked away and closed her eyes. "How bad is it?" she asked, horrified that she had recklessly ripped such a beautiful and expensive piece of clothing that she had only been borrowing.

Shippo picked the ripped cloth off of the nail and held the two sides apart. "Well… it's not frayed." He said, piecing the clean rip together.

Kagome looked back to see the log straight slit. Sure it was a straight cut, but it went to her thigh! Kagome started pacing back and forth with her hands tightly ran through her hair. "But I can't fix it. I don't have any sewing materials…" She paused and looked at Shippo. "I don't even know how to sew!"

Just as she was saying that, a familiar figure walked past her and into the barn. The glimpse of her tan wings in her peripheral vision was all she needed to turn around and follow after the lady general into the dark musky building. "Shizume! Wait up!" she called out.

The sparrow looked back at her with a scowl on her face. "You're disturbing the peace with that racket you're making," she said coldly as Kagome caught up with her. The building didn't smell like Kagome had pictured it to, in fact it smelt clean. Sesshoumaru's people must really love what they do to clean this thoroughly. These creatures didn't smell as bad or as strong as horses.

Kagome smiled timidly at the older demoness. "Yeah, sorry about that," she drew out the last word as Shippo jumped onto her shoulder. "You wouldn't happen to know anyone who can fix this, would you?" She held up the ripped material to show Shizume the damage the nail had done.

The sparrow sighed and shook her head before walking towards the door at the opposite end of the building. Kagome frowned and started to head back to the first door when Shizume yelled back at her. "Well, are you coming or not? I do not have all day little priestess."

Kagome instantly brightened and ran to catch up with the bird to find this person who could mend her kimono.

…

Kagome sat in her white under robe on a floor pillow across the table from where Shizume was mending her kimono. An awkward silence had fallen between them since Shippo had left them to play with a few little demon children he spotted playing in the front courtyard. The general lived just off of the main house, but it was still a decent distance away. A small stone walkway connected her home to the main gardens and a few trees and about one hundred feet separated the buildings completely. The house was not by any means small enough to be considered a hut, not in the least. In fact it was about the size of her mom's house. The sitting room they were in was decently sized and also completely traditional, complete with ancient scroll paintings and tatami mats. The floor pillows were pure silk that were a beautiful lavender color. That room felt completely comfortable to Kagome, it was her company that was awkward.

Shizume caught her staring at one of the calligraphy filled scrolls that was adorned with lavender blossoms. "Lady Kumiko designed this room as a gift when we built this house some three hundred years ago," she said while pulling through a wide stitch.

Kagome smiled; she and Kumiko would have gotten along wonderfully had they ever met. They had similar tastes in decorating according to this room and her own guest room, and the way Rin and Shizume talked about her, she seemed so kind. "Lady Kumiko seems to be a big part of everyone's lives here," Kagome said with a distant smile. "Maybe I should meet her." She said almost as a test to see if she really was still alive or just away.

Shizume looked at her during a brief pause in her sewing with a half smile and a reminiscent look on her face. "I'm sure you'll meet her soon. It is a shame that she had business to attend to in the Spirit World's lands." Getting engrossed in her work, Shizume seemed to have accidentally dropped her defensive barrier that she carried with her ever since they met. "She is one of the most important people here, second only to Lady Rin and our Lord Sesshoumaru. Kumiko is kind to every person she meets, be it human or demon. She changed even my views on life. It is no wonder that she had become my best friend." After she let that slip, her eyes widened to the point where Kagome didn't know whether admitting that was a bad thing or that it terrified her.

Kagome once again felt her cold barrier go up and her emotions shut down. Kagome tried desperately to change the subject to something safer. "So… Toru's your son right?" she asked while looking around the room again.

Shizume stiffened and pulled the thread taut with a quick jerk. "He is," she said defensively. "What of it?"

Kagome shifted in her seat as she thought of what she wanted to know about the young hawk. He must have been something spectacular to get Rin's attention. "What's he like?" she finally asked the general.

Shizume didn't say much about her son, only that he was a master swordsman and that he is very intelligent but has a bit of a temper. Not much to go on personality wise, and the only thing that she could think would attract Rin to him would be his slight similarities to Sesshoumaru, though she couldn't see how anybody could be attracted to someone that cold.

Never once in their brief conversation did she ask why Shizume didn't have a mate, from what she could tell from seeing her home and that she never mentioned having a partner. Eventually, the conversation turned to one that the lady general seemed to be more comfortable with—war. Apparently, after the barrier was erected there was a major dispute among the humans about the division of youkai territory which Rin had briefly mentioned the day before. Naturally, Shizume, Sesshoumaru and Kumiko fought behind the scenes to ensure that the Western lands would fall into the hands of a promising human who would care for them as long as they could before industrialization occurred. After that, they had left for the demon realm where over time about five full fledged wars had occurred in the place that they happened to have been. Eventually those wars lead to the barriers that they had today.

Shizume had finished mending the kimono about halfway into their conversation and it lay forgotten on the table. When she had finished describing the damages of the last border dispute, Shizume looked at the table with a foreign look on her face. Suddenly, she looked up at Kagome with her eyebrows raised. "It is sewn… What are you still doing here?" she asked.

Kagome laughed and pulled on her newly mended kimono. "Okay, okay, I've gotcha." She smiled. "Thank you very much, Shizume."

A cocky half smile spread across Shizume's lips before telling Kagome: "Just get out of here, Priestess."

…

Soon after talking with Shizume, Kagome found herself in her guest bedroom staring at the mural on the wall from where she was sitting on the floor. The grey fox seemed so magnificent, but the creatures in the darkness surrounding it that were dying and cringing away didn't seem at all afraid. Sure, some were calling out in anger and pain, but there was no fear in their eyes. Could it have been that since it was only a prophecy, they didn't know what the darkness' reaction would be or were they so blind with power that they no longer felt fear?

Her eyes drifted to the tall figure of the fox once again and across its shimmering grey coat. When she looked to its feet, she noticed that within the light it was emitting, there was something that looked like flowers. She thought back to the other night when the flower blossomed under her own light's touch.

Kagome sighed; she really didn't know anything about her breed. Was that natural for all kitsune? Sure, they were connected with nature, but to what extent? "What _can_ I do?" she whispered to the fox in the painting as if he could unfold all of the secrets for her.

"All five of the fox breeds can do something different."

The teen turned quickly to the door to see Sesshoumaru standing in the doorframe. "Five?" Kagome asked him, just now remembering that she had left the door open.

The tall demon nodded as he entered the room. "Every race of demon has a specific number of breeds. Kitsune have five; the grey fox, the blond fox, the red fox, the black fox and the silver fox."

Kagome looked up at him. Even now, he looked so regal even in this casual situation when he certainly didn't have to. It was just how he was raised, but it completely suited him. "They're all different?" she questioned.

He nodded causing a few strands of his beautiful silver hair to fall over his shoulder. "The most common of the breeds is the grey fox," he said while turning to look at the mural. "All of the breeds have one main thing in common; they draw their energy from the earth. The grey fox draws off of the instinctual property of nature. It usually stays in its true form since they only have enhanced natural abilities in most cases. They are similar to the demon wolves that followed stronger wolves in the pack." He looked back at her to make sure that she was listening. "The red fox, or your kit, is the second most common breed. They draw off of the aggressive property of nature to create fire, which as you know is not always destructive. The blond fox is the third rarest breed. They draw off of the generous property of nature and can create and obtain energy from water. You will never see one fighting directly with water, just its energy."

Sesshoumaru paused and looked at her as she stood to lean against the wall. "You being a black fox are of the second rarest breed. You draw off of the balance of nature itself. If wielded properly, your powers can become the most potent, but you cannot wield an element. Lastly the rarest breed is the silver fox. These beings are completely in tune with nature. They can talk with plants and have plants fight with them. They are truly a particular breed."

When he finished talking, Sesshoumaru noticed that Kagome was staring at her hand and a small smile was across her face. As she thought about the information that he had just told her, the demon lord made his way to the door. Just as he reached the frame the priestess's head jerked in his direction. "Wait! What kind of abilities do I have? What can I have that can be the 'most potent'?"

Sesshoumaru looked back at her and stopped her from walking too close to him by scuffing the hair between her ears. "Do not get ahead of yourself just yet. You still have much to learn before you work on your powers."

Kagome pouted before frowning completely and crossing her arms. "You're the one who told me that I can't live without knowing that. You're the one who told me to grow up, remember?"

He simply nodded and replied to her, "You need not grow up too fast. Take this experience one step at a time." When he started out the door again, he looked over his shoulder at her. "If you need me for any other reason you will know where to find me." As he left, she nodded reluctantly even though he wasn't able to see her. Of course, she didn't plan on going looking for him any time soon.

…

That evening, Kagome wandered around the courtyard. The crimson moon was high in the sky, indicating that it was what she figured to be—midnight in the demon realm. After what Sesshoumaru had told her, throughout the past few days sleep wasn't the first thing on her mind.

All he was doing every time they talked was contradicting himself! It was as if he were speaking in riddles! Deep down. she knew that he was holding something back from her, that he knew something very important and was never going to tell her. All he was going to do was sit back on his high and mighty throne and watch as she struggled with figuring out what that was on her own.

Kagome kicked at a rock in her path and sent it flying into the small fish pond. _'That damn dog.'_ Her hands clenched into fists as she stormed around to the front side of the manor. '_I just want to rip that condescending look off is face sometimes!' _She stopped in her walking and slumped down onto the front deck where Sesshoumaru had been standing the first day that she had arrived. But he hardly even looked at her with that look anymore. She couldn't even contemplate what the look in his eyes was when he had told her to grow up and then not to grow up too fast. It was almost as if he was frustrated and speaking with Rin, but yet, he would never speak to Rin that way, would he?

Kagome growled as she fell backwards, trying to figure out the enigma that was Sesshoumaru. There was only one sure thing that she knew for sure; he knew something that she didn't and he wasn't willing to share. After a few minutes of just laying there and looking up at the colorful stars, Kagome got up and headed inside for a drink of water. Everything was so empty with all of the manor's inhabitants sleeping and workers gone home for the night. But that only seemed to help her in finding the kitchen.

The smell of the prep work for tomorrow's breakfast of seasoned fish was well confined, but she was still able to smell it. The kitchen was a good size for a decent sized restaurant but it fit the manor perfectly. Appliances that she had never seen before were scattered around the sterile, chrome room. Thankfully, it didn't take her too long to find a ceramic cup and faucet. She felt a bit better after the first drink but still she wasn't in the least bit tired.

Suddenly, she felt a chill on her skin though she knew it wasn't the room. Putting the cup on a countertop, she rubbed her arms and left to find the open hallway of rooms so that she was able to cuddle in her soft bed and stay warm. When she did find the walkway, she noticed that there was a light on at the end of the hall. Upon further inspection of the hall, she noticed that Sesshoumaru was sitting on the edge of the deck that made up the walkway.

"What are you doing still awake?" he asked her without turning to face her.

Kagome walked towards him, her arms covered in goosebumps. "I don't know, I couldn't sleep," she replied.

The tall demon then stood and walked into the lit doorway of his sleeping quarters. "I will answer a few more of your questions inside where it is warm."

The priestess smiled half-heartedly and followed him into the room, closing the door behind her. True, it was a lot warmer in the room that it had been outside, but that didn't seem to help.

Kagome marveled at the immense beauty of the room. A low white marble table was seated near the middle of the room with red silk pillows surrounding it. A large marble desk like structure was in the back of the room covered in small stacks of dark paperwork and a human laptop computer. All around the walls, there was art from all different eras and places in the human realm and Tessaiga and Tenseiga were hanging on a beautifully carved rack on the wall.

But the bed was what caught her eye the most. It was not as tall and lavish as she had expected, but its frame was made of marble and decorated with amazing and intricate carvings of beasts of 'legends and myth.' The most prominent figure was the mighty form of an inu standing above all the others and looking off into some unknown direction towards its victory. The silk pillows, blankets and sheets that covered what looked like an extremely soft mattress were vibrant hues of blue and yellow.

"Have you any idea what your weakness is young fox?" he asked her.

Kagome could hardly hear him from the rush of blood going to her head. Her skin felt so cold. When she looked at the demon in front of her, she noticed that he was wearing a light blue robe that he probably slept in. The front of it was just loose enough to see a small part of his chest.

Not knowing what she was doing, Kagome over stepped all of her boundaries and stepped closer to him to pull aside the cotton fabric. What she saw there made her gasp. Deep scars ran down his front torso in every which direction, some deeper than others. A hot tear ran down her face when she realized what they were from.

_'I have tried my hardest in keeping her away from all of that.' _His voice from the day before rang in her head. This was all from him protecting Rin, which was probably made much harder with the loss of his left arm.

The next thing Kagome knew was that all she could feel was his warmth and all she could see was him. It was just like what had happened between her and Yusuke right before this all started. But this time was different. This time she had absolutely no control over the mysterious thing that was yearning to come to the surface. The small priestess pressed her body against his and kissed up his neck until finally he bent down and wrapped her into his warm embrace and pressed his lips against hers with such a burning passion that it almost consumed her. And then everything went black.

….


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven: Intentions

At Mukuro's Manor

The large dark doors to the only female ex-king's chamber slammed open as the small statured fire demon entered the room. They fell closed as he walked over and allowed himself to fall into the strangely shaped chair that was adjacent to the practically upright cushions that made up her bed.

"Thinking again are we, Hiei?" Mukuro asked from where she was sitting at the end of her bed.

He grunted, confirming her suspicions. "Is this girl really that important?" she asked as she crossed her legs in a very unladylike manner.

Hiei leaned down, resting his forehead in his hands, his fingers subconsciously rubbing his hidden third eye. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "That's the problem. She's not just a girl. She has power, and a lot of it. But she has no idea on how to tap into that power as I've seen. On top of that, she is a powerful priestess."

Mukuro leaned back and closed her own eyes to see the images of the once-human priestess that he was sending her. For the past three days, Hiei and Mukuro had been speaking about the girl. She knew everything that he knew about the little demoness; everything from the moment he set eyes on her in the park. He even confided every emotion from his feelings of raging hatred when she had attacked Kurama to his acceptance when she had confessed almost everything to him. But the strongest feeling he had expressed was his immense frustration of not being able to figure out what she wasn't telling everyone.

Suddenly, he took off his headband and opened his third eye, scanning for the barrier that now surrounded the manor where Kagome was staying. Stress lines creased on his forehead and his closed eyes strained as he tried to find a weak point. As soon as he and Kurama had left, that wall of energy had manifested itself, preventing their entrance—nothing they did could get them through it. He had intended to keep an eye on her, but just like her own barrier, that wall was impossible for even his mind to breach.

"This is _ridiculous_!" he growled beneath his breath.

Mukuro frowned as she blinked up at the tall, dark ceiling. "If Sesshoumaru does not want you to know something, then you do not know," she said for the fifth time.

Hiei sprang from his seat to loom in front of her. "You have never even met that demon. How can you be so sure that this is not the work of some fool trying to kill her?"

Mukuro smirked at that and brushed a few strands of her ginger hair over the cold metal that made up the right side of her face. "I would greatly enjoy meeting the girl that makes you worry, Hiei."

The apparition's eyes narrowed causing her to glimmer with amusement even if the expression didn't play on her face. "What is she? The third?"

Almost instantly, she found the collar of her loose fighting shirt in his tight, clawed grasp. She stiffened instinctively before relaxing as an insult to his threat. "Don't _assume_ I care for her. My job is to keep her alive," he spat angrily.

Mukuro's face went stoic, although he knew that she was extremely pleased by the fact that he had only denied the priestess. _'Truly,'_ she thought to herself_, 'he is denying the fact that someone could interest him so completely and in such a short time.'_

That he was capable of becoming attached to apriestessof all people was a feat that even Mukuro herself had trouble swallowing. But, who knows? Maybe this girl would be good for him. Their interactions could open him up more and allow him to let people in and know the man he truly was as she knew him. Not the half-breed looking for revenge or the forbidden child who worked for the spirit detectives, but Hiei, the boy with a suffering past who had the strength and willpower to overcome that. The Hiei that she knew very well, who could be gentle and considerate, who loved his sister more than anything.

The look on Hiei's face hardened as he dropped her shirt and turned away with his hands so tightly fisted that they were white from blood loss. "Enough," he told the demoness behind him, having heard every word in her thoughts. The fact that he was the only being ever allowed free access to her thoughts didn't always work in his favor. "I have no intentions of telling her," he said.

Under normal circumstances, those thoughts normally led to a conversation about his sister, but this time it could end up being a similar concept just with Kagome as the subject. So, regardless, he had no intention of telling either woman anything.

Mukuro smiled her soft smile that she had only ever shown him. "I had no intentions of you doing so." A comfortable silence then fell between them for a short while as Mukuro sorted through all of the information that he had given her over the past few days. "The Youko Kurama is back in his true form is he? How is he handling the change?"

Hiei scoffed at the ex-royalty's question and moved so that he was once again near his chair. "He's more than enthusiastic, I guess you could say. I don't think I've ever seen him so happy." He smirked. "I never knew him as the true blooded kitsune he is now."

Mukuro nodded and leaned back onto the comforter-like pillows. "That's right; you've only known him for twelve years."

The fire apparition nodded in response, albeit unnecessarily. The she-demon took a minute before finally asking her last question. "Is he stable?"

Hiei closed his eyes and leaned back into the chair to get comfortable. "I'm not sure. He seems to be doing well, keeping his truest nature hidden, but I'm not sure if he's just going to lose it one day or if his human façade had completely smothered it. Either way, he is still a fox."

Mukuro thought back to the only time she had ever seen said fox in his demonic form at the tournament of kings. "Yes he is, and with that breed in particular you can never truly trust him."

Hiei's eyes focused on her and narrowed slightly. "_I _trust him."

Mukuro smirked, knowing all too well the truth in his words. She personally would never trust a fox with her life, but if Hiei said that he was completely trustworthy, then she fully believed him. "Then so do I."

…

At the opposite end of the spirit world-monitored lands, Kurama sat on a long metal bench-like structure in the middle of an iron jungle. He had stayed as an uncontested guest in that city for almost a year before the demon world tournament. The only notable difference he noticed was that the air was lighter without the threat of war about.

"It is a beautiful day out today, isn't it?" a deep voice said from behind the kitsune.

Kurama nodded and leaned back against the cold metal. "It is."

The owner of the deep baritone sat with him on the seat as a young boy ran to find something more interesting to do than listen to the grownups talking. "It's been a while, Yomi."

The black haired ex-king smiled calmly and continued to face forward, his unseeing eyes remaining closed. "It has," he replied almost happily before frowning. "Although it has been even longer since you've graced me with your truest presence, not hidden behind the façade of a human body."

The false surprise was laced deep within his words causing Kurama to scowl, his tall white ear twitched discreetly. "What has it been? Two hundred years?"

The fox ignored the condescending words as he soundlessly ran his clawed hand through his silver locks. "You and I both know that I haven't visited you to speak of our shared past." His almost equally deep voice was cold towards his once ally-once enemy.

Yomi laughed whole heartedly. Shura looked up from where he was practicing a kata, to look briefly at the exchange between his father and the demon fox. He soon lost interest when his father once again became stone-faced and serious.

"Of course not. So, my old friend, what have you come to see me about?"

Kurama almost cringed at being called his friend and, had he not been used to it by now, he probably would have. Without missing a beat Kurama asked, "Do you remember the warring states era? More importantly, the Shikon no Tama?"

For the first time since he got there, Yomi turned to the point where, had he not been blind, he would have been looking directly at him. The look on his face was one of surprise and confusion. "Why are you bringing this up now? Perhaps you have found the jewel and wish to go back to the good old days and have me aid you in claiming it as your own? Or have you some other reason?"

Kurama shook his head, knowing perfectly well that the multiple eared man could hear even that small movement. "Not quite," he said as he watched Shura who was now trying to run up the side of the sky scraper-like buildings. "A little over a week ago, I had the very jewel in my hands, but it is it's protector of which I am asking. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. What can you tell me of her?"

Yomi leaned back against the bench to the point where he was facing the sky, no longer having to keep proper posture now that he was no longer king. His brows furrowed together as he thought back to the time. "The priestess?" he inquired.

Kurama replied positively and waited patiently for the information that he desired. It didn't take long at all for Yomi to have thought back to everything he had heard during that time. "The barrier Priestess travelled with a monk, a slayer and her half-demon lover, Inuyasha, who was the great Inu no Tashio's illegitimate son. She was said to be very strange yet extremely beautiful. At the time, she had the potential to best even the mighty Sesshoumaru." A frown formed on his lips and his eyebrows creased in slight confusion. "Just days after their final winning battle against Naraku, the priestess and half-demon just disappeared."

Kurama's ears perked at the words he was hearing. "Disappeared? How?"

Yomi almost shrugged but thought against it. "Those were rumors among the courts of that time. Just because it was a common subject of gossip, does not necessarily mean that it was correct. But furthermore, why should she appear now?" he asked. His eyebrows rose in question.

The kitsune was stunned; he hadn't even bothered to ask himself that question. He was too consumed with the who, what and when and ended up overlooking the why. Why after five hundred years _had_ she returned mysteriously, living with a human family? Was her appearance at this specific time truly just a coincidence?

Finally, Kurama leaned forward with his forearms resting on his knees, strands of silver hair falling over his shoulder and onto his lap. "I am not sure," he admitted to the man he once attempted to kill. "She certainly did not reappear just to sever the bind I had with my human body."

Yomi looked almost pleased. "Ah, is that what happened? I have been wondering. And how did she accomplish that? As you told me before, your ties to your human body were soul bound until you yourself cut the ties as your human form fell apart whether from the strain of your powers or from age," he drawled out.

After being reminded of that, Kurama realized how glad he was for not having to wait for Shuuichi Minamino's body to deteriorate to recreate his true body. It would have felt like walking around in a corpse. The silver haired man brushed his hair back over his shoulder, a move that would have placed the locks behind his human ear had he had one. "At first I was perplexed on how she could have as well." He began telling Yomi his ideas on what occurred that day. "And then I had believed that she had somehow 'exorcized', if you may, the human body, but that is not possible. So then I was forced to look at the bigger picture."

Kurama sat straight up on the bench, crossed his legs and folded his hands over top of them as he got ready for his full explanation. "When a priestess purifies a demon under normal circumstances, she consciously sends a flood of power through a demon's body to destroy the body itself, but not its soul. Kagome was in a state of fear, therefore acting subconsciously. Her body sensed my demonic soul but was not able to recognize that my body was human. Had I been fully myself at the time, that energy would have given me wounds that were not quite life threatening, but a human body was not able to withstand it. The bolt was not able to purify the human flesh but it probably did rupture almost every cell in the body. This would have forced my soul to reconstruct my body of my energy as I would have originally after disposing of Shuuichi's body."

Yomi nodded in complete understanding. That explanation made the most sense and if that was not what had happened to him, then neither of them would be able to figure that out. "So the priestess had simply progressed your original plan at a significantly faster rate than you had intended. Why does this upset you when you should be rejoicing?"

Kurama practically scoffed at his logic. "I am hardly upset about this change."

Yomi studied his reaction for a short time before asking: "Does your priestess know that?"

The kitsune's eyes widened. He never did fully explain to her what had happened and she probably did still blame herself. He would need to right that as soon as he had the chance to. He didn't want to have that incident weighing down her conscience. She didn't even know about his 'Youko' form yet. At first he hadn't wanted to show her in fear that she would react negatively, but was that still the case? Or was he keeping it from her for selfish reasons not yet known to him?

Kurama stood silently with his bangs shadowing his face. "I apologize for making this visit so short, but I have much to think about," he told the ex-lord.

Yomi nodded and stood with a slow movement of his clothing and long black hair. "I understand. I am sorry that I was not of more help in your quest for knowledge about the Shikon Priestess."

The two grasped the other's hand in a brief shake. "But when you are finished, I would greatly appreciate meeting this young lady, Kagome is it?"

Kurama smiled for the first time since he got there. "Of course, but I do believe that is up to her. Even I have no control over her." They released arms and stepped away from each other.

"Ah, but you only succeeded in making me even more curious. I'm sure she is more beautiful than in her portraits."

Kurama nodded with a mischievous glimmer in his bright gold eyes. "Absolutely heavenly," he replied. "Take care Yomi."

Yomi nodded and watched as his son solemnly walked back to leave. "Farewell, Youko Kurama." A very brief moment passed between them in silence before the fox disappeared in a quick flash of silver to find his fire apparition friend.

"He feels more powerful than the last time he was here," Shura mentioned from his tall father's side. He looked up at the man he admired so greatly with his wide purple eyes.

"Far more than you can fathom, my son."

The young boy huffed and crossed his arms. "But he's still not as strong as you father," he declared adamantly.

A sincere smile formed on Yomi's lips as he tousled the boy's short black hair. "He might just be."

…

Kagome sighed in content. She was even more comfortable than she had been the first few days of staying in Sesshoumaru's guest bedroom. She ran her fingers over the extremely smooth pillow that she had her head resting on. It was strange; she didn't remember having silk pillows on the large blue and yellow bed. Slowly, her memories from the night before came back to her.

Only after something pressed down on the bed that felt much bigger than Shippo, did she open her eyes wide in shock. Right before her eyes was the demon lord himself, leaning on the edge of her side of the bed looking down at her. "Good, you're awake," was all he said as he stood to lean against the wall next to the large red silk bed, his hair brushing over her stiff form.

She wanted to scream, she truly did, but somehow she wasn't able to make a sound; the shock was too bad. Many ideas flooded her thoughts of what might have occurred last night that she couldn't remember.

'Did I…?'Kagome shook her head hard and sat up with the beautiful silken bedspread clutched to her chest. She wasn't able to make herself look at Sesshoumaru. All she truly could remember was that mysterious thing happening again and taking over her body. Then her eyes opened even wider as she touched her swollen lips with her slender fingers. She remembered kissing him… and him kissing back, which was probably just a figment of her imagination, she hold herself.

"You are no longer human little fox," the dog said from behind her. Kagome's grip on the comforter tightened. Why was he telling her what she already knew?

"Kitsune are driven by passion and desire. A fox will have many lovers in its lifetime, but to deny yourself passion is like denying a dog battle."

Finally Kagome turned to look at him. What had he meant by passion and desire? Before she had the chance to ask, he was speaking again. "If you go without this need for too long eventually your instincts will overpower you and you will find yourself doing unspeakable things to evoke and fulfill that need."

Kagome froze. That's what happened! Not only the night before, but also between her and Yusuke as well. If she hadn't been able to overcome the urge of feeling his skin, who knew what sort of embarrassing situation she might have found herself in...Which brought her back to the situation at hand.

"What happened…?" Kagome cleared her throat which was a bit dry. When she tried again, her voice was stronger and more demanding. "What exactly happened last night, Sesshoumaru?" the priestess asked the tall demon.

Sesshoumaru pushed off from the wall and bent forward to make himself eyelevel with the self-conscious fox. "Nothing happened that you would regret in the future."

Kagome blushed when he pushed a strand of her loose hair behind her shoulder before heading towards the door. "You truly are a rare creature," he mentioned with his clawed hand on the door. "I have never even heard of a kitsune of your body's age that was still a virgin."

He smirked when her face flushed a deep red and he left just in time as a red pillow slammed into the door with a loud thud. "You jerk!" Kagome called angrily at the closed door.

For a while, she just sat there in the large plush bed. Then she realized that the bed she was sitting on was the same bed where Sesshoumaru slept every night, among other things, and she quickly scrambled off of it and fell onto the floor. Her heart was racing when she stood and embarrassedly took in her disheveled appearance. Her kimono was open, but thankfully her undergarments were still in place. Had she taken her obi off or had he? She thought grimly.

After finding her sash and obi in different places on the floor and tying them back into place, she snuck out of Sesshoumaru's bedroom and back into the guestroom where Shippo was sleeping. The little kit was curled up peacefully and Kagome didn't find it necessary to wake him even if she desperately needed someone to talk to. But maybe a very young kitsune was not the best person to talk to about that, and Sesshoumaru was completely out of the question now.

After she changed into a clean set of clothes, she started to pace. Thankfully, she didn't have to wear a kimono again, but an aqua haori and a pair of white hakama that didn't smell like the vanilla and honey which she now associated with Sesshoumaru.

'It's such a soft scent...'Kagome started to think before she snapped herself out of that thought in particular. She would be damned before she found herself missing that demon's scent on her person. He had no right to take advantage of her like that in her lowered state of self awareness!

The priestess disregarded all facts that pointed to it being more so her fault than his and that she had practically forced herself on him, unknowingly as it was. Shippo shifted from where he was sleeping on the large bed. He looked like a puppy asleep under the sheets of its master's bed, being how small he was in comparison.

Kagome stopped in her internal ranting and decided to take it elsewhere so as to not disturb the boy. When she finally decided she better stop from walking away from the manor, she found herself in front of a building that had warmth emanating from it. Feeding her curiosity, she peeked inside and found an empty hall with steam floating up towards the ceiling. The fox snuck inside and opened another door.

Kagome smiled at the enclosed hotspring. The springs were probably connected to the ones that she had bathed in before reaching Sesshoumaru's manor. Without a second thought, Kagome closed the door and stripped to get into the water to wash the previous night away. It was soothing, calm and almost perfect until she heard a quiet splash from behind her. Kagome jumped and spun around quickly while dropping under the water in an attempt to hide from the intruder.

The bird general scowled down at her as she stepped further into the water, allowing her tall wings and tan skin to get wet. "Will you calm down? What has you so jumpy this morning, priestess?" she asked before sitting on a rock that was a respectful distance away from the fox.

Kagome was about to answer that she had a rough morning, when the sparrow suddenly became very close to her face. A look of disgust crossed Shizume's features as the priestess backed further into the spring.

"I see," the bird finally spat. "I've always hated kitsune who couldn't keep their bodies to themselves. So how did you weasel yourself into my lord's bed last night?"

The blush that had lit up her face earlier came back with a vengeance, but somehow Kagome found the courage to stand her ground. "It wasn't anything like that! You have no idea what happened, so you have no right to judge me!" The bird's face went rigid as she quickly replied, "I have any and all rights to judge the lowly beasts that cannot control their bodily urges enough to resist bedding my lord."

Kagome's eyes widened in horror. "I didn't _bed_ anyone! Besides, why do you care where I do or do not sleep?"

Almost as quickly as she started yelling, she stopped and looked at Shizume with soft, sympathetic eyes. "Are you in love with Sesshoumaru?" the kitsune asked.

The general's eyes went stony cold and her wings quivered with a chill that Kagome couldn't feel. "That is ridiculous. I have loved and buried one man in my lifetime and I will not do so again. I fight on behalf of my lord's honor, not for some foolhardy a reason as unrequited love."

Kagome smiled apologetically as she closed the distance between her and Shizume. "Well…if it makes you feel any better, he seemed pretty proud of himself when he left me looking like an idiot this morning." Laughter started bubbling out of her before she was quickly smoldered by the serious look on Shizume's face. "That's right, you don't do humor."

As a response the bird cocked a half smirk as if to tell the priestess how much she truly appreciated her offhand classification. For the remainder of their time in the hot spring, the two talked civilly. Kagome eventually learned a little about Shoji, Shizume's late mate who was killed by an upper ranking soldier a little while before the barrier was created. Still, Kagome didn't know what the relationship was between her and the general, but that was probably for the best, seeing how touch and go her emotions were around Kagome. It was as if she didn't want to be nice to her, but at the same time couldn't help but treat the priestess like an old friend.

But Kagome was perfectly alright with that. It was similar to the relationship that she had pitifully hoped to have with Kikyo but was never granted.

….


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelve: Farewells

At Sesshoumaru's manor

After her morning bath and her conversation Shizume, Kagome didn't have much else to do for the remainder of that day. The lady general had practically flown off to attend to her rounds around the compound, and afterwards she had hinted that she would be busy with paperwork. With Rin in Paris that left only Shippo for company. But, much to her dismay, when the demoness had finally found the young fox kit he was once again playing with the little demon children which he had made friends with the day before.

Kagome didn't have the heart to interrupt them. It was great seeing the kit playing with kids his own age and species. He deserved to have this, because she knew that she would be forced to take him away from this Eden soon enough. Soon they would once again be forced to don their glamours and go back to the human realm to be under the Spirit world's magnifying glass. Though, she had to admit that she was starting to prefer the idea of being under interrogation over staying in this place. This place where dangers lurked around every corner and hidden within her every thought.

The tall black ear on Kagome's head twitched towards a sound behind her, soon followed by the disgustingly enticing scent of vanilla and honey. Her heart skipped a beat as she took that as her cue to exit the area. It was dangerous staying on Sesshoumaru's estate. The threat of running into the demon Lord hung everywhere!

The last thing she felt like doing was talk with Sesshoumaru. After what had happened the night before she wasn't even sure if she could trust herself around him. Or him around her. He had been toying with her ever since her arrival! He _knew _that she was in a tough predicament and didn't know anything about herself, and he simply took advantage of that. Kagome still couldn't recall all of her memories of the night before and although she knew that it was partly her fault, he was mostly to blame. He _had _the control that she didn't, yet he played along with it, doing who knows what to her person. A shiver ran down Kagome's spine at the thought. It was just so embarrassing. If only he had just told her out right what her problem was, why her body kept going haywire instead of showing her. She didn't need the hands on experience! And it was indeed _quite _hands on.

She would be glad to be back in the safe, controlled company of Kurama and the others since Sesshoumaru was proving to be stubborn and of less help than she had originally anticipated.

Kagome figured that she would have been able to get more help from the Spirit Detectives than Sesshoumaru! Not that she would ever ask them. Hiei was the only one that she had confided her secret in and that was only to get him to lighten up on her. He would never openly help her, she knew. Sesshoumaru had been the best choice as her teacher, since he knew her, but now that that plan was down the drain there were only two options left open to her. Either she could find a new teacher or she could teach herself.

With Kagome's history of trying to teach herself things she figured that that would probably not be the best option. It had taken her ages to be able to shoot a simple purified arrow at will, but to learn an untold amount of secret abilities while on the human plane under surveillance without hurting anybody or drawing attention to herself? That was nearly impossible.

She would have been able to get more out of her little experience with Sesshoumaru if he would quit speaking in riddles. A fox will have many lovers, passion and desire like dogs in battle? What does that all even mean? The only thing she was able to grasp was that if she went too long without 'passion' then she would lose her grip on herself and reality and latch onto the first body she found.

The demoness wondered briefly if her eyes shone red or purple like the demons of the past that she had seen being driven my instinct alone. She wondered if her eyes were fearsome, like Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's had been, or if they were more… seductive, as was implied.

Kagome groaned. She didn't _want_ to be a seductress, and yet that was basically all kitsune were. They were sly, crafty, mischievous little seducers. Everything Kagome most certainly was not.

Slumping against the outer wall in her guestroom, her skin soaking in the red light of the evening sky, Kagome sighed in relief. It had been hours since she had seen signs of Sesshoumaru and she had successfully been able to avoid him all day! She was about to give herself a pat on the back when the door at the far end of the walkway opened, revealing the very person that she hadn't wanted to see.

Of course he was in his bedroom, Kagome thought, how could she have been so stupid to have over looked that possibility? Quickly pushing herself from the wall Kagome tried to escape into her room, but the door wouldn't budge. That was silly, why would the door be locked? She hadn't locked it and she was pretty sure Shippo wouldn't have. But why would a maid have locked her door? That made no sense! And yet, it soon made perfect sense as she was entrapped by two clawed hands resting on the door frame on either side of her head. It was a trap. She was bound to head back to her room at some point, and Sesshoumaru was waiting like a spider in his own room to capture the fly that had been caught within his net.

"Ah." She heard his falsely surprised voice come from over her shoulder. "I have been trying to catch you all day." He purred. Kagome stiffened as she slowly turned around to look up at his figure which towered over her. She knew he had been trying to catch her all day; she had been _avoiding _him all day.

"I had wanted to tell you that you should not have problems controlling yourself for a few months." He sounded sincere, but when Kagome looked in his eyes she saw an amused, condescending look. She once again felt like an idiot for not knowing herself. Why was Sesshoumaru so good at making her feel like an idiot? "Though, it can only be assumed that for you to have gotten so far into that state, you had been shut up in your home, away from the contact of friends or lovers for say, four months?"

Thoughts and accusations filled Kagome's mind as she watched him watch her. She hadn't remembered telling him that she had been back for four months, or that she hadn't seen her friends. Either that was a very, very good inference, or he had been keeping an eye on her. The thought of being watched by Sesshoumaru was not a pleasant one. But yet, what he was saying didn't make any sense either. She had been in constant contact with her family; she hugged her mother all the time and Shippo was almost always attached to her shoulder. How could that count as a lack of contact?

As if reading her mind Sesshoumaru answered coolly. "The contact of family members is null. It is in your genetic hormonal makeup, it would be akin to attempting to keep yourself company. That is part of the reason why Kitsune are often seen alone or in mated pairs only. Families hardly ever stay together in packs as dogs or wolves do. Their young stay only until they are able to survive on their own, leaving when they are near two hundred years old."

Kagome took this opportunity to look away from the demon Lord and look in the direction that she knew the fox kit to be in. "Shippo is only fifty three." She said to herself as if that were a small number. Originally the knowledge that her ward exceeded her mother in age by five years had come as a shock, but now that was just how things were. Demons aged much slower than humans in both body and mind. In a way it was nice hearing from Sesshoumaru that Kitsune and Inu matured at the same age. That meant that it wouldn't be all that improbable for her to claim to be older than she was. Though, he had said that she had the body of a two hundred year old Kitsune, but seeing as the Detectives had yet to mention anything she could claim to be seven hundred if the subject ever came up. Shaking her head slowly, Kagome looked back up at him. That was a headache inducing subject all right. But, that did mean that she could look forward to one hundred and fifty more years of having Shippo under her wing.

"But Shippo isn't family…" Kagome tried to argue. His explanation worked for family, but not for Shippo. Sesshoumaru's answer was curt. "He is a child." He said as if that explained everything. Kagome thought about that he had just said, 'hormonal makeup'. Hormones and instinct, she supposed that made sense that it wouldn't work with a child, since he didn't have the right hormones yet. The demoness rubbed her temples; she never was good with biology class.

"So what you're saying is I need to rub hormones with a mature non-relative?" She ventured, grimacing slightly.

The look on the silver haired demon's face was priceless. First his brows furrowed in confusion, then his nose wrinkled in slight disgust, and lastly his mouth curled up in a very half hearted grin. "Basically… And since you are unlikely to find someone who fits those criteria other than myself who would willing aid you, I give you permission to return here upon your need. I am not opposed to charity. Besides, even one such as I appreciate the occasional sensual contact of the skin."

Kagome's jaw hung slack. That pompous, arrogant, pretentious, haughty, egotistic asshole! How _dare_ he! He…he… charity! Was that all she was to him? A charity case! And he dared to say that she wasn't capable of finding someone else! She could find plenty of people if given the chance! She was a guy magnet back in middle school if she didn't say so herself, and she could be again if she bothered. Even right now she had… she had… She had five guys who were afraid to touch her. One of which wouldn't even go near her. Not that she would have friendly with Yusuke anyway, he had a girlfriend and that would have just been cruel.

Not that she wanted a romantic relationship at that moment, but a hug or a pat on the shoulder would have been nice once and a while. That was when the last sentence that Sesshoumaru had said played in her head. "Wait, wait, wait." She said, waving her hands out in front of her.

Sesshoumaru took a step back from her and crossed his arms as he looked down at her with one eyebrow raised. Had she just now figured out what had happened the night before? She was rather slow. "You mean we cuddled?" She finally asked. He had a bad feeling about the smirk that she was trying to hide.

"That is one way to put it, yes."

"So… what you're saying is that you like cuddles." A grin blossomed on her face as he glared down at her. Her tail swished happily as she subtly got her revenge for his harsh words.

Sesshoumaru's glair was icy cold and the twinge in his temple made it all the more threatening, but Kagome wasn't fooled by his bravado. She figured that deep down under all of those layers of clothing and ice he was secretly embarrassed. He had to be. It was only confirmed when he spoke to her in the haughtiest tone she had ever heard him use. "That is possibly the most foolish interpretation of words I have ever heard. That is _not _what I said."

The fox practically had to bite her lip to keep her laughter from escaping. "Oh, but you implied it." She cooed happily, leaning closer to him as he took a step back.

The taller demon then did something she hadn't expected in retort. He bent down to her level and tilted her head up to look at him with his knuckle. A blush quickly covered her cheeks. "Ah, then it was also implied that you are fond of rough kisses, bites, licks and posturing for more? But I am not insinuating that you are easy to get into bed…"

Kagome's eyes widened as she jerked away from him. She watched as he reached behind her, causing a soft click to come from her door. Quickly the Kitsune fumbled to open the door behind her and step back within the safety of the door frame. "I… I did what-? I didn't…" She said hastily, trying to deny the accusations that she had no memory of. Finally she brought herself up to stand tall, her face redder than a beet. "This conversation never happened. Alright? Not one word!"

After seeing his high and mighty smirk and hearing him say the word "Agreed" with such a purr she slammed the door in his face. Kagome slipped to the floor, her tail between her legs. Slowly she brought her hands up to her face to try to wipe away the humiliation.

The sun was high in the sky as Kagome walked with Shizume the next day. That was to be their last day on the compound; Shizume had told her earlier that Sesshoumaru had sent escorts to retrieve Kurama and Hiei from wherever they wandered off to. As soon as they returned Kagome and Shippo would be leaving with them back to the human realm. Her relief was monumental.

Ever since her little chat with Sesshoumaru the day before, which, as far as she was concerned, never happened, she hadn't been able to look the man in the eyes. Every opportunity she got Kagome avoided him and likewise he seemed to be avoiding her, seeing as he sent Shizume to relay his message.

The sparrow seemed to be in a cross mood, seeing as she was stuck in the middle of it and being used as a simple message bird. Shizume was in such a mood that she was very vocal about her hatred of the human clothing that Kagome had chosen that morning over another more traditional outfit. And after a long, drawn out argument Kagome had finally given in to Shizume's wishes to change her clothing. Kagome didn't know if it was the smell that offended the general or the thought that it was human made, but she was interested to learn another one of the general's quirks.

The outfit that Shizume had provided her, since the Kitsune adamantly refused to wear one of the kimonos that Sesshoumaru had given her, was similar to the army uniform. She was given one of the heavy but warm blue jackets with lighter blue cuffs and collar, there were several large bone buttons going down the front which seemed to be connected by the cream color braiding, it went just below her natural waist line. Under that she was given a simple, cream colored blouse that she admitted was far more comfortable than Shizuru's button down shirts since it was made of loose cotton. 

To cover her legs Kagome had expected Shizume to give her a pair of the 'regulation' black fighting pants that she herself wore, but the sparrow seemed to think a pleated black skirt suited her better. It was as if Kagome was thrown back into her demon fighting school girl age. It was only natural for Kagome to finish the outfit with cream colored knee high socks and her own black shoes.

Kagome was slightly conflicted. She felt like herself in this outfit, since it felt so similar to her green uniform, and yet it signified that she was part of something that she didn't want to be part of. It signified that she was part of Sesshoumaru's army, which she wasn't. She was her own person, her only group being herself and Shippo. She didn't ask for the added protection that that simple jacket gave her, but Shizume gave it to her anyway. No matter what Kagome was accepted here, she couldn't forget that. She was now under Sesshoumaru's protection… kinda.

Or at the very least she was under Shizume's protection, which was possible asked of the general by Rin. But regardless Kagome accepted the clothing and even agreed to wear it home.

Once again their conversation turned towards Kagome's escorts as she and Shizume rounded a corner and stepped out into the garden. "You don't think they will be much longer, do you?" Kagome asked sheepishly, slightly embarrassed that she was so anxious to get out of there.

The sparrow brushed the comment off as if it were nothing, as if she would be glad to be rid of Kagome just as much as Kagome would be glad to be rid of Sesshoumaru. "Not long at all. They were sent news late last night and seeing as they were already on their way back from Spirit world's lands, it should be any moment now." She ignored Kagome's questioning look. "They are much faster and knowledgeable than you; your three days journey would be mere hours for them."

Kagome's ears drooped at this statement. That was just what she needed, another reminder of how stupid she was. But she didn't like knowing how easy Kurama and Hiei were going on her. She didn't need to walk the entire way. In fact those few short hours of racing through the trees with Hiei were quite exhilarating. Maybe she could convince them to shorten their return trip to at most two days, since she already somewhat knew the trail. It was a long shot, but she would bring it up with the guys once they got there.

"Will they at least be able to rest here for a bit before heading out again?" Kagome asked lightly, remembering how quickly Sesshoumaru had turned them away at the front gate the first time.

Shizume's reply was swift. "No."

"Well why not?" The Kitsune asked reproachfully as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Just because they're strangers? That's not very fair, is it? Strangers will remain strangers unless you give them a chance." It wasn't fair that Hiei and Kurama were turned right away, leaving her and Shippo to fend for themselves in this strange place. Sesshoumaru must have had his reasons, but Kagome still would have felt more comfortable if the Detectives were there with her.

Shizume gave her a weary look of frustration, as if she were about to repeat something to a child for the hundredth time, even though this is the first time she had ever mentioned this to Kagome. "Not because they are strangers, because they are thieves."

Kagome stopped walking. Thieves? No one had ever mentioned anything about them being thieves. Maybe she was thinking about different people? There was absolutely no way that _Kurama, _gentle, kind Kurama, was a thief. Hiei she could understand. He had a very thief-like demeanor about him. And he was probably able to slip into hard to reach places, what with him being to shor- but _really?_ "That's not possible, they're Spirit Detectives. There's no way…" But the look on Shizume's face caused her to come up short in her defense. She really did look like she was arguing with a pitiful child, Kagome hated it.

"A forbidden child born of both fire and ice no more than two hundred years ago, raised by bandits and thieves and the most notorious thief known to demon kind for the past thousand years? The only reason they're working as Spirit Detectives is because they're on parole."

"No. You're lying." Kagome laughed hesitantly. She didn't want to believe it. These people whom she was starting to trust.

"And yet they are still ordered to steal things, to keep artifacts 'safe' within Enma's vault. I'm surprised that they haven't confiscated the jewel yet." Shizume continued, her voice sounding like a sigh of disappointment. "Of course, you would have known that, had you been your actual age."

"Well excuse me for being the age of an infant!" Kagome shrieked, instantly shutting the sparrow up. There was no way Shizume could have expected this sort of reaction from the fox, she had been practically docile for her entire visit. But the general took this swift mood swing in stride. "That's all I ever hear about from you guys! 'I'm too young' this and 'if I was older' that! Yeah, okay, I get it! But there is no way for me to change my decision!" To this Shizume looked as if she were about to interrupt, but Kagome didn't give her the chance. "And I don't want to hear you speaking bad about these guys! You don't _know _them. And so what if they do have a past? _Everyone _has a history! But that doesn't stop me from visiting a man who was once a cold ruthless killer who had tried to kill me, or befriending men who had kidnapped me, or becoming _best friends _with a girl who had tried to kill me!"

The older demoness looked ashen faced and abashed. As if Kagome's words had cut her on a deeply personal level. "It's called giving people a chance, you should try it sometime!" The priestess finished. Her breath was coming out in short pants and in her excitement the shimmering blue of her powers had risen to the surface of her skin.

Before either of the women could say another thing to the other Kagome's messenger bag came into view, seemingly moving on its own. Shippo soon popped into view, his hair askew from having pushed the bag down the long hallway. "Kagome!" He called, though not as happily as he could have. He was going to miss his new friends and he felt slightly awkward from walking in on this argument. "The guys are here!"

Kagome turned to him, smiling brightly. '_Perfect timing!' _She thought as she calmed her powers. "Then we'd better head out then." She said to him, her mood taking another three sixty turn around.

Shizume watched silently as the two foxes replaced their glamours and left, Kagome toting her bag on one shoulder and carrying Shippo on the other. They left without looking back at her once. She smiled woefully after them. She had hoped to spend more time with the young fox and kit. It was highly unlikely that they would ever meet again.

The general felt bad for not having been able to tell the girl the truth, that there were many secrets within those grounds that the two ex-thieves would have easily been able to uncover, and that was the reason why they weren't allowed in. But, she had said what was required of her to say. She had played her part well, if she didn't think so herself. Shizume shook her tall wings before looking up at the southern sky. If only the sparrow had been permitted to tell the girl about the trouble was brewing. But, well, she would find that out for herself soon enough.

…

Kagome stretched once she exited the main gate with Shippo. It felt great to be free! She probably wouldn't visit them again for a while, and only then would she visit because of Rin. Rin really was the sweetest thing, even as an adult. Though, Kagome was still really curious about the girl's mate.

Just a few feet away from the start of the forest Kagome saw somebody emerge. The soldier was beautiful. She had long brown hair that was tied back in a low ponytail, her long bangs curling around her pointed ears. Her eyes were a deep green. A thin brown wolf's tail swung behind her as she walked with a strong, proud gait. Kagome swore that she looked a bit like Koga.

Kagome swallowed hard as she greeted the stranger. "You're… Miss Kumiko, aren't you?" In return the older and slightly taller demoness nodded sagely, a soft, beautiful smile on her lips. And then she was gone, walking within the gates that the two had just exited.

"Wow…" The now human looking girl heard the kid on her shoulder say. Kagome couldn't help but agree. The woman that they had just seen was nothing less than awe inspiring. She was definitely a woman worthy to be the third most respected person on that compound, and if rumors were true, second only to Sesshoumaru in power.

Finally Kagome got over the strange feeling that came with seeing the much spoken about woman for the first time and she continued towards the forest, to where she was told that Kurama and Hiei were waiting for her just on the other side of the flower patch.

Kurama smiled and waved towards the demoness and her pup as they stepped through that infuriating barrier. It was that same barrier that wouldn't let them any closer to the manor once they had left the first time. Even Hiei hadn't been able to penetrate it, meaning that it was very strong magic at work there. But Kagome paid it no bother, as if she didn't even know that it was there. Kurama came to the conclusion that she didn't know, because she hadn't run head on into it and had been repelled backwards thirty feet like he and Hiei had. That was what was strange about this particular barrier; it was unable to be sensed unless you actually knew it was there.

They had started having second thoughts about leaving her on her own shortly after leaving, but they were on the wrong side of the barrier by that point and were forced away by a guard who said that an escort would come for each of them when the time arose. True to their word, they had. Kurama had just met back up with Hiei on the border between what used to be Yomi and Mukuro's lands when the respectable female soldier in blue had politely interrupted their conversation on what they had learned.

Soldier in blue… Kurama looked once again at the figure of Kagome walking towards them. She was wearing one of those blue jackets. She was also wearing a short pleated skirt that danced in the breeze, showing off her long, slender legs, not that he was paying any attention to that what so ever.

Hiei glared in disgust at him as he greeted the girl. "How has your visit fared, Kagome?"

"Horrible." Kagome replied without skipping a beat as she adjusted the bag strap on her shoulder. "Sesshoumaru was a jerk and Shizume was a jerk and hardly anyone on the compound would even talk to me." She said lightheartedly. "The only good part was Rin, I suppose. I _really _had thought that Sesshoumaru had changed at first. But I guess it's really hard to teach a mean old dog new tricks." Kagome finished, scowling back at the empty forest behind them where she hoped Sesshoumaru could feel her anger. He really could have been a thousand times more helpful, but he wasn't. He was just an ass. And she really shouldn't have expected more from him.

Kurama frowned at her words. He had truly thought that Sesshoumaru might have been her mate, but her reaction now told him a completely different story. If she wasn't mates with the dog, then who _was _her mate? It had been said in the past that she was lovers with the demon Lord's younger half brother… and yet it was impossible for them to be mates, seeing as he had died five hundred years ago. That wouldn't make any since because of the pup on her shoulder five hundred years later!

Maybe there was something that he hadn't seen, something that he hadn't been able to piece together before… That was when it hit him. Back so many days ago in Koenma's office when he had shown that illustration of her and her friends, there was a child on it which looked identical to the kit in her arms. Also, when she had recalled her friends that day in the park, she had intentionally left out that demon from the painting.

Therefore that young demon in the illustration had grown to become her mate! And their child resembled the man very much. That was the only logical explanation! _That _was why she had stroked the boy's hair lovingly when she had said the name of the child from the picture. Not that he could remember what name she had said.

But Kurama knew that he was once again one step closer to figuring out the girl who was Kagome Higurashi. That _was _the only possibility, wasn't it?

Hiei's snort told the redhead that he was very wrong, but what did the apparition know? What was her story? What had she told Hiei that day? Kurama almost sighed as he walked beside the living contradiction that was the priestess that had created Makai. Nothing made sense to him anymore.

But, he had other things that he needed to think of a way to tell her. Such as thanking her for attacking him, otherwise he would have had to walk in a corpse. There was no way to put that in any 'normal' way conversation, so Kurama waited. At some point the time would be right to tell her. And when that time came he would tell her about his entire past, he would have to, and otherwise she wouldn't know why he thanked her.

"Dogs are a nuisance." Kurama heard Hiei say blatantly from in front of them after a short silence. Outwardly the silver fox didn't seem to make a change, but in his head he was cursing Hiei for his bluntness. Kagome _was _a dog, wasn't she? At least that was what they had all come to the conclusion of since she certainly acted like it. But Kagome's reaction gave him pause.

"Well, I guess they are at some times… But Rin is the sweetest thing. And besides, I only know a few Inu youkai, so I can't base the whole breed off of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's personalities."

Kurama faltered in his step. He could have _sworn _that she was a dog. That meant two things for sure for Kurama. Firstly, he was back at square one with this girl, knowing nothing about her.

And secondly, Hiei knew more than he was letting on.

…

**A/N- Tsarashi- Look who decided to update! I know it has been forever and a half, but that is because I originally stopped writing because I was in a play. Then, once I had this entire chapter written, my computer blue screened and I had lost everything. I simply didn't have the will to rewrite. But, after months and rereading my reviews I decided that it was time to write. This chapter came out completely different than it had originally, but I think I'm okay with that. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Thirteen: Condolences of trust

In the Demon Realm

Rain whipped the faces of the two detectives and their two companions as they sped through the mountain pass. The storm had been expected, its scent had lingered on the air ever since they had picked up Kagome and Shippo those few hours ago.

Kagome had used the excuse of the storm as a way to convince the guys that they could move faster. The quicker that they had gotten out of the storm and got back to the human realm the better, since it was easier for threats to sneak up on them in the rain. Also, Kagome didn't know what sort of chemicals or minerals were in this world's rain and she wasn't very convinced that it wouldn't make Shippo sick in some way. Not that Shippo could easily become ill, as he had reminded her many times.

But, that hadn't calmed her skepticism of the crimson storm clouds. She had expected storms there to be vibrant and colorful, just as everything else there was, but a blood red sky was something else entirely. It was a little too creepy and foreboding for her taste. Kurama had assured her that it was fine, that it was simply the pigment of a harmless chemical that hung in the air around that area. He had said that in other areas of the demon world, storms look different due to geographical uniqueness of the lands, just like on earth. He compared the bloody sky to a rainbow.

Well if that were true then it was the angriest rainbow that Kagome had ever seen.

Even so, after the rain had finally started, the priestess couldn't contain the giddiness that racing through the rain gave her. It was exhilarating, it was like being in the past and holding tight to Inuyasha as small droplets of water splattered her face and clung to her eyelashes. Only, the speed was her own, not Inuyasha's and her arms weren't around _his_ neck, Shippo's arms were around hers. It was like flying above the clouds where the moisture gathered.

With a smile on her face, the demoness continued to bicker back and forth with the fire apparition who was running just ahead of her. He looked like a disgruntled, wet rat, his hair starting to droop from the rain.

"Just because you _think _we are being followed, doesn't mean we are." Kagome told him lightheartedly, there really was no reason for him to be all worked up. "If the three of us combined can't sense anything, then there is obviously nothing there. You're just paranoid!" And she figured that to be true, nothing would be able to sneak past her priestess powers, Kurama's brilliant senses _and _Hiei's Jagan eye. It just wasn't probable. No matter how well something concealed itself one of them would have picked up on something. The only being that had ever slipped each other's radar was, well, each other.

"Perhaps you should be _paranoid _as well." Hiei spat, glaring over his shoulder in her general direction. "It's not the presence that bothers me; it's the lack of."

Kurama, who had fallen slightly behind the two, frowned. "It is questionable. It's hard to believe that there is nothing inhabiting this area. I had anticipated at least one attack… what with your scent." And yet this time, just like the time before, there were absolutely no threats to be found. Not even a lower class demon hiding in the brush. It was too strange to be a coincidence.

"You guys worry too much." Kagome laughed as she shook water from her long mane of hair. "Can't you just say it's lucky that we didn't run into anything?" She didn't know what had their panties in a bunch; she was fine with not running into anything dangerous. Truthfully the demoness didn't want them to see how untrained she remained to be if something _did _attack.

If something were to attack Kagome would either fight it with the boys or stay back with Shippo. The latter option was far less desirable since it meant that she had to rely on the Detectives to protect her. She was sick to death of being protected all of the time, but what if she were to fight and it turned out that the demon was immune to her powers as Sesshoumaru had been? Then she would have been completely defense less in the middle of a fight where she would be forced to be rescued by Kurama or Hiei. Neither option was a good one, so Kagome took their current situation as a blessing rather than the cursed fortunetelling card that the guys seemed to think it was.

Kurama didn't want to believe that something wasn't up, but Kagome's good mood was infectious. Her smile was beautiful; when she looked back at him Kurama had all but forgotten about the rain. This woman held so much light within her, but she held it back. The redhead wanted to know why, why she felt it was necessary to keep things from them, why she seemed so sad at times, why she was so radiant when she let true spirit shine through. Why he couldn't figure out the simplest things about her.

Usually he was the one with the answers, the one who figured out everything so quickly. He was usually the one to keep the others up on the situation. But this girl had robbed that from him, entrusting that position to Hiei. But Hiei didn't tell him what he needed to know, Hiei kept all of her secrets to himself. It was almost as if the little fire apparition found some sort of sick amusement from Kurama's ignorance.

Kurama found himself glaring surreptitiously at the black clad figure ahead of them. It wasn't very often that he found himself frustrated by Hiei those days. In the past sure! But then it had almost always been brought on by Hiei's actions towards Kuwabara or Yusuke, never by Hiei's actions towards him.

Or was it the feeling of being out of some sort of loop that Hiei and Kagome had together that made him feel off? The shorter demon had wanted nothing to do with the woman, and yet he was now treating her with the same disgruntled, off handed, almost playfully teasing respect that he gave Yusuke. Or at least, that was how it looked from Kurama's point of view since Hiei refused to share his thoughts.

When the apparition jerked his head up Kurama faltered. Had he heard something he hadn't liked from the taller demon's thoughts? Almost immediately following that thought Kurama felt the aura that his friend had felt. "Ah!" He gasped quietly. He knew it was too good to be true. In the distance, still out of view, was an aura that he vaguely recognized, and it was heading towards them at a rapid speed.

The rest of their party had followed Hiei's example and ceased in their traveling. Kurama quickly assessed the situation, determining their options and possible escape routes if the need arose. Hiei had a much simpler plan. His hand jerked to the hilt of his sword. He could kill the newcomers without hesitation if they got too near. Even if they didn't get too near he was ready and willing to spring ahead to counter them before they made it close.

Kagome, however, shifted nervously as she looked up at the black haired demon on the tall rock beside her and then at the redhead standing calmly at her other side. She had seen the change in the fire apparition's demeanor and determined that there was something nearing before she was even able to feel the aura. Even then she just was beginning to be able to feel the flare of aura rushing towards them. It slowly got bigger in her mind's eye, like a candle becoming a bonfire. The time it took for her to feel it after they did showed her how slow and rusty she was, even in that field.

"Why are they showing their aura like that?" Shippo asked, pushing himself out from under Kagome's blanket of hair.

Kurama was the one to supply an answer. "They are alerting us to their presence." He figured it was a signal of peace, since there was no malicious intent coming from it. Still, Hiei was unpredictable and tense, it was best for Kurama to keep an eye on both him and the newcomers.

Everything was eerily silent but for the rain as they watched the rocky, tree lined area in front of them. Just then the strangers came into view some five hundred yards away. Kagome gasped, her hands covering her mouth, Kurama was startled by the unexpected noise.

Hiei sprang forward from his place, his sword glinting in the sunlight. "Hiei wait!" the silver fox called out to him on deaf ears. Before Kagome even knew she was reacting she had lunged forward and grabbed at the back of the apparition's shirt. As he was thrown backwards, she continued running, destined to meet that familiar whirlwind half way. It was the fastest she had ever moved, the demonic speed that she longed to lock away.

The two detectives were fast on her heals. But they had only caught up to her as the dust was settling, as her smiled faltered for just a second. The person within the whirlwind wasn't the man she had anticipated. It wasn't Koga.

Nonetheless the wolf before her looked down at her with such shock, then happiness and then finally he scooped her up in his arms, encasing her in a familiar wolf pack hug.

"Hakkaku!" she greeted him ecstatically.

When the wolf had finished hugging her he held her at an arm's length and gave her a few looks over. "Sis, you haven't changed a bit!" He said in a deeper tone than she was used to.

Kagome couldn't help but notice how much the wolf had changed himself. He looked older, unlike Sesshoumaru who could still pull of being in his late teens; he easily could have been in his early thirties. Rugged smile lines creased his cheeks when he grinned. His silver mohawk was as tall as ever, but it curled over due to the weather.

While Kagome and the wolf took the time to become reacquainted with the other's appearance, Kurama tried to keep up with what they were saying. The one word that stuck out to him the most however, was 'Sis'. Meaning that Kagome was a wolf. Specifically a wolf of prince Koga's old pack which Kurama had associated with so long ago. She was obviously younger than this man, whom he vaguely recognized.

"We were just heading back from Sesshoumaru's place. Kurama and Hiei are, um, assisting me." The priestess said lamely as she 'introduced' her companions.

Hiei simply made a gruff noise of acknowledgement as he found a tree to hide up in. He wanted nothing to do with the conversation so he slipped away, slightly disappointed and agitated that there was no real threat and he wasn't able to kill anything to calm his nerves.

"Kurama?" Hakkaku asked briefly, looking over at where the silver fox stood.

"Yeah, have you met?" Kagome replied.

The silver haired wolf furrowed his brows as he thought before grinning a toothily at them both. "He did business with Koga's father way back when. We were still just pups at the time. It's always good to meet old friends of the family!"

"Ah, now I remember. You and your brother, you were Gina's litter." The redheaded demon replied pleasantly as the two met to shake hands genially. "The late leader spoke highly of your parentage; you two grew to be the right and left hand men of Koga."

As Hakkaku laughed and waved away the comment Kurama peered over at Kagome who was looking at the tree line curiously. He turned to see what she was looking at. A little girl was making her way out into the open, her small hands were fisted at her sides and she was clearly out of breath and panting.

Kagome's eyes brightened at the sight of the girl who appeared to be the size her brother was when he was nine. The girl was so recognizable that the priestess couldn't help but grin. Her hair barely reached her shoulders, and it flared out even though it was drenched from the rain. But what was most noticeable was the color, that light grey color added with the long clump of bangs in the front that hung to meet her nose that was just a long strip of black. She had no other bangs, just that black strip.

Now, Kagome wasn't one to gamble, but she would bet anything that this girl was Ginta's daughter.

"Uncle!" She girl said in a shaky voice. It was obvious that she was mad, but she appeared to be shivering as well. It was rather cold and the short grey fur skirt that the girl wore didn't appear to provide much warmth. Kagome noticed a long grey tail tucked between her legs. "You don't just run off like that without any warning! Why bring me if you're just going to go off leaving me alone in the rain?"

"Oh don't be like that Skunky!" Hakkaku laughed out, motioning to Kagome. "I thought I caught a whiff of an old friend of mine and I needed investigate."

"My name is _Saki. _I don't like it when you call me that!" The girl complained.

Before Kagome could ask anything, Hakkaku stepped over to the girl and plucked up that long black piece of hair and pulled it back to lay it atop her head. "See?" He said, grinning wolfishly at the priestess. "She looks like a skunk's tail, am I right?"

Kagome just barely stifled her snort of laughter as Saki swatted her uncle's hand away from her. The look of the girl's face was similar to an angry pout, but there was a hit of exasperation in there too. She obviously got teased a lot from Hakkaku.

"Sis, this is our little princess Saki. Skunky, this is the amazing Miss Kagome. Remember her scent, she's pack." Hakkaku smile warmed as he remembered old times before he added "She'll _always _be pack."

"It's very nice to meet you Saki." The priestess said, her cheeks burning from her old friend's last comment. It was nice, knowing that she had a pack somewhere. It was another new safety net, another new home where she was welcome. She wanted to hug the goon again! That ruggedly handsome goon that was always so playful and merry. He always knew how to cheer her up in any situation, him and Ginta both. It was Inuyasha and Koga who were the dense ones when it came to her happiness. Though… Koga did have his moments.

Everyone had their moments. Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku, Kurama, Hiei. Even, she hated to admit it, Sesshoumaru. And she was positive that under that scowl, Saki had a beautiful smile and a kind laugh, with her round cheeks which she had inherited from her father and those strange, ethereal violet eyes which she must have inherited from her mother.

"I'm Shippo!" The little fox on her shoulder chirped happily down to this girl, a potential new friend. But the reaction he received from Saki was not a pleasant one. She simply frowned up at him before snorting and turning her nose away from him.

"Can we _go _now, Uncle?" The little wolf pup asked impatiently. "I just want to go there, see Toru and go home. I don't know why I even needed to go with you to send the stupid message anyway." The last sentence was mumbled, but everyone could hear her as she crossed her arms.

Hakkaku looked guilty at Kagome before saying "Sorry about her. We have a message for Sesshoumaru from Ginta. I guess this was just another fly-by meeting like we used to have in the past!" Then the tall wolf looked over at Shippo and, with a wink, spoke in a not so very hushed tone. "Don't you worry about this one, she only had eyes for Toru at the moment. She doesn't mean to offend you, she's just a picky kid with a puppy crush."

Saki squealed "Hey!" Before she stormed off into the direction of the way Kagome and the others had just came from, a blush covering her face as she bit her lip. Kagome didn't have the heart to tell her that Toru had left the compound already.

"I'm leaving right now, with or without you! Hopefully _without _you." She called over her shoulder.

Hakkaku laughed nervously as pulled Kagome into another hug, probably the last hug that she would feel for a while longer. "I guess that's my cue, Later Sis."

And with that Hakkaku released her and started running at a slow pace the way he used to in the past. When he ran past Saki the little girl yelled after him "I don't _want _to run!" To that Kagome heard the older wolf reply "Oh come on! A little run won't kill ya! It's good for you!" Shippo laughed at the two wolves.

Reluctantly the pup followed suit, jumping in a puddle as she ran.

Kagome smiled brightly as she waved them off. In the past Hakkaku and Ginta used to detest running since they had to all the time. Now that they didn't have to as much, it seemed that Hakkaku had found a fondness for it. Perhaps it reminded him of old times.

As she watched the two fade into the distance a sudden thought came to her. Slowly she looked over to where Hiei and Kurama now stood watching her. A look of utter confusion clouded her face.

"Why would Ginta have a message for Sesshoumaru? What about Koga?"

Kurama looked crestfallen as he regarded her. His rain soaked hair was quite flat, his bangs stuck to his forehead and cheeks, sending little rivers of water down his face and neck, but that wasn't enough to hide his saddened expression. "I see… You don't know."

Those words again. Kagome knew that she was going to come to despise those words.

Kurama continued. "After the barrier was created all of the demons reunited with their packs and formed territories in Makai. The wolf packs, no longer having cardinal lands, united and settled differences. Koga, the former leader of the eastern tribe, was chosen to be the new leader of the tribes." The redhead paused to look up at the red sky for a moment.

"Ginta, I have heard, had become mates with the daughter of the former western tribe's leader. Koga had chosen him to be the heir of the tribes, since he would never produce an heir himself. Prince Koga's health soon faced a steady decline; there were many rumors since he was the tribe leader. They say he hardly ate, that he spent his days disturbed and brooding."

Kagome swallowed hard. She didn't like where this conversation was going. "That doesn't sound like the Koga I knew." She said simply. "The Koga I knew was always joking and smiling and fighting. He was never the brooding type. And they'd only stopped eating humans because of me, they still ate other things. He ate. I know he ate! The person you're describing is not the Koga I know!"

Kurama's voice was soft. "They say he died of heartbreak. Fifty years after the barrier was created."

…

As the night had fallen the rain had only grown heavier. By the time the sun had set they had agreed to make camp early. They had already traveled half of the trip in one day, and if it didn't rain the next day Kurama guessed that they would make it back to the portal site by noon.

Kagome remained silent as he told her that he would be back, that he was going to find something for her to eat that they didn't need to cook since they couldn't make a fire. Kagome was too deep in her thoughts to say a word. She hadn't spoken since Kurama dropped the news of Koga's death on her.

Shippo had already fallen asleep, curled up under a well covering tree and covered by one of the button sown shirts that Kagome had in her bag. He had cried a little after hearing the news, but not for a very long time. He knew Koga, but he wasn't very close to the wolf since Koga treated him the same way that Inuyasha had treated him, except that Koga wasn't around long enough for Shippo to have actually bonded with him. It was also hard for Shippo to have forgotten the time that Koga had tried to have him killed. But he had still grieved.

Kagome, on the other hand, hadn't. She didn't want to cry in front of both Kurama and Hiei. Besides, she had already shed so many tears already. But the main reason was because she was still in shock. He had died of heartbreak. She had broken his heart by never staying with him. _She _had killed Koga.

Sitting in the tall grass in the middle of the rain, the demoness watched mutely as she squeezed her shaking hand into a fist and then released it again. Was there any way to have saved him? Was the past always trying to hurt her at her deepest levels?

"Inuyasha is dead…" She said slowly, speaking for the first time in hours. Her voice wavered, but she knew that Hiei could hear her wherever he was. "I'm a stupid child who doesn't even know how to take care of my own hair… and now this. Is that everything?"

Once again her hand formed a fist, but this time she wrapped it around some grass and pulled them from the ground. "Koga is dead because of me. He loved _me_. And I could never love him back… I'm such an idiot. He truly loved me. There's another thing to put on my list of things I didn't know. Right under 'you'll go mad if you are not cuddled to the brim with passion and desire…' Could I have loved him? How could I have not known?"

Hiei looked over at her as she rambled on. If only Kurama had been there to hear her confessions. What would he say when he learned that she, the girl that the silver Kitsune was so interested in, was the same breed as he was? Only foxes' weaknesses were regarding passion and desire and physical contact. Though, he was disgusted with the way she put it.

With her breed known to him things started to click into place. She obviously wasn't told about her weaknesses and she had gone too long without, which was why she had reacted so violently during their first meeting. She was fighting against her urge, which was simply something you didn't do. She had reverted to a primal state and her primary powers had been called forth upon being threatened. If she had been well trained in using her demonic powers, then the result could have been far worse that what they were. Depending on the type of kitsune she was the entire room could have been in danger.

The fire apparition stifled a sigh. He hated to admit it, but she did have a logical explanation for hurting Kurama. And, seeing as it did more good than harm, he didn't really have the right to blame her. He really, _really _hated to admit that.

And as much as he wouldn't mind killing her with one simple swipe of his sword, the option was starting to look more and more troublesome by the minute. Just like how killing the Detective would have been too troublesome back in the day, they simply had too many friends in high places.

The sound of movement in the grass caused Kagome to look up at Hiei lethargically. He was looking down at her, his face was curled in a sneer. Of course he didn't want to hear about her problem, she thought. He didn't care about her pain or her confusion. She was just a nuisance to him, the sooner that he was rid of her the better. That's what he thought when she looked away from him to stare blankly at the grass as it danced in the rain. But the sound of his voice demanded her attention.

"Fox." He said, confirming his guess as to her breed when her eyes met his. "You're foolish in thinking that you should know things you've never learned."

And before she was able to say anything in response he held out his hand. Nothing more than an offered hand towards her while he scowled off in another direction.

Kagome stared at his outstretched appendage for what felt like ages. She wondered to herself, why would he of all people reach out to her? But even he wouldn't have been able to answer that question. Perhaps he was feeling pity for the girl tearing her heart to shreds in the rain. Finally, after careful consideration, she took his hand in hers.

All he did was pull her to her knees, but afterwards Kagome felt that that simple move was a huge leap. He had voluntarily touched her for one thing, which was huge. But along with telling her that he disregarded the Detective's rules completely it told her that he wasn't planning on killing her in the near future. That he saw her as something more than dirt. That he understood and accepted who and what she was from the limited interactions that they've had.

It told her that she needed to pick herself up, but she shouldn't be afraid to ask for help once in a while. Or perhaps she was reading too far into it.

But most importantly it was an unspoken truce between two born enemies.

Gripping the back of his hand with her other Kagome smiled in a way that told of both happiness and sadness. "Thank you." She whispered as she looked at the ground and started to cry, finally allowing herself to grieve. She continued to smile as the tears fell and at some point she had even started to laugh. Koga wouldn't have wanted her to be sad. He would have wanted her to celebrate life, not be stuck in the past. All he ever wanted was for her to be happy. It would be difficult at times, she supposed, but she would try her hardest to continue forward. She would learn all that she could as the opportunities arose. Kagome would not allow her limitations to stop her just yet. "Thank you."

Hiei scowled in confusion. All he had attempted to do was get her to her knees so that she knew that she should get up out of the rain. That and let her know that he didn't fear touching her now that he knew what she was. And yet now he was trapped within the woman's steely grip. Frantically his eyes scanned the trees around them hoping to find his _other _fox. Sure enough his senses were right, just in time his unnaturally red hair stepped into view carrying a handful of some strange fleshy fruit.

One look at the scene before him and Kurama was stumped. But soon pure amusement filled him as he saw the panicked look in Hiei's eyes and heard the apparition's mental plea for assistance. Kurama decided to use this situation to his advantage. _'Will you give me the information I desire?' _He purred across their telepathic link. Hiei glared at him in response. _'Then,' _The mischievous fox thought flippantly. _'You can get out of this on your own.' _Hiei swore to ring Kurama's neck as the redhead sat in the dry space under a tree and took a bite from one of the purple fruit, sheer enjoyment plastering his features.

Out of the few things that Hiei didn't know how to deal with in that world, women were very high on the list. But a woman who had fallen asleep in the middle of the rain while holding his hand in a vice grip of death? Was there any way to remove her hands without breaking a finger? Nope. That only meant one thing.

He was trapped.

Crap.

…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fourteen: The Journey Ends

In the Demon Realm

Kagome ran her finger over the purple flesh of the strange fruit that Kurama had gathered for them sometime the night before. There were several of them left after she and Shippo had eaten some earlier that morning, and the rest were going in her bag to save for later. When the last one was tucked safely within a clean shirt she closed the bag and placed it over her shoulder, only looking back at her companions when everything was finished.

Shippo was sitting on a rock braiding bracelets out of blue grass stalks and giving them to Kurama, which the taller redhead would proudly wear later. Kurama was helping Shippo by finding strange seeds with round holes in the center to use as beads. Hiei, however, was nowhere to be found and it was assumed that he had run off ahead.

Kagome blushed as she thought her rude awakening that morning. Apparently Hiei was unwilling to wake her when she had fallen asleep, or at least she liked to think of it that way, and he had found himself trapped by her grip. Kurama explained to her later that Hiei feels more comfortable above ground, so it was only natural for him to move them both to a higher location. That higher location had been a tree branch. A tall, very cold, very _wet _tree branch.

It wasn't her fault that she had a panic attack when she woke up at dawn to Hiei poking her in the face with a twig. And when she panicked her grip on his hand tightened and when she went down he went down with her.

The demoness had landed on top of the smaller fire apparition. She didn't even have time to groan before she was thrown off of him and slammed into a tree. With the both of them then sporting bruised wrists and sore backs, Hiei left without even saying good morning.

"He thought that waking you would upset you again." Kurama had told her apologetically, not that it helped her feel better in the slightest. She hadn't even known that Kurama knew she cried!

Kagome looked at the bruise on her hand that was nearly gone, "he could have at least chose a lower branch," she mumbled and made her way towards the boys.

"I'm just glad that you guys didn't land on me. You fell really hard." Shippo chirped as he tied off his fifth bracelet and handed it towards Kagome.

The priestess pulled a face and took the woven grasses. For a few seconds she struggled, trying to tie it around her wrist with her non-dominate hand. The grass was slick and slipped easily from her fingers, she was about to go in with her teeth when suddenly there was another hand upon hers. Kagome startled as she looked up at Kurama, his eyes transfixed to the task of tying the stubborn bracelet.

"Ah... Thanks" she said under her breath. His arm brushed her fingertips when he pulled away and the young demoness noticed that Kurama didn't just have one bracelet that matched her own, but four. "Shippo, didn't you make one for yourself?"

The little cub scratched the back of his head. "Not yet, I might if I have time later if we stop."

Kagome was stumped. "Well, if you wanted one why did you give Kurama three extras?"

"They're not _all _for him." Shippo said matter-of-factly as he leaped to the taller redhead's shoulder, "he's only holding them for me. One's for Kuwabara, one's for Hiei and one's for... Botan."

Kurama grinned. "I thought the last one was for Yusuke."

Shippo scrunched his nose, making it look like he had just eaten a lemon. "I changed my mind. I don't like Yusuke. He doesn't deserve one."

Kagome couldn't help but agree with her little ward. The lead Spirit Detective hadn't exactly been kind, welcoming or forgiving towards them, and it wasn't as if he bothered to hide his annoyance whenever he was around them. Or at least her. He didn't seem to mind Shippo as much, but Kagome was a completely different story. And even though Yusuke wasn't there, they were still not free from his wrath. They would be back in his presence soon enough and exactly when they would be released from Koenma's custody was a mystery.

A mystery that Kagome was ready to have solved. After her visit with Sesshoumaru and the run-in with Hakkaku she just wanted to lay down in her own bed with a hot cup of tea and honey. Maybe some chocolate to make her feel better. But all of that was going to have to wait, at least long enough for them to get back into the human world.

Maybe she would be able to convince Kazuma to have a movie night. Though, she had a feeling that the Kuwabara household didn't own many coming of age dramas or romantic movies. He was more of the old school American gangster movie type and Shizuru was more the courtroom or social drama type.

If she had to choose between the two the priestess would rather watch movies about foreign crime bosses while Kazuma kept her up on what was happening rather than sitting in silence with Shizuru, save for a few sarcastic remarks, while trying to understand what the plot was.

While getting sidetracked in her thoughts Kagome nearly forgot what Shippo was talking about in the first place, but thankfully he and Kurama had already changed the subject. Now they were talking about the many different colors of bird-butterflies that he had seen during the trip. Just chattering along as happy as could be. He smiled when Kurama started telling him how bird-butterflies were all unique, like snowflakes, with different colors, patterns and tendrils. His mood was as bright as ever.

Kagome, however, was quite the opposite. She had emotions and thoughts weighing her down and untapped powers hidden away, begging for attention at the very edge of her senses. She could pretend to be happy all she wanted, for Inuyasha's sake, for Koga's sake, for Miroku and Sango's sake. But the cold hard truth was that she _wasn't_ happy.

She was a lot of things. She was frustrated, she was angry, she was confused, she was tired, she was annoyed and she was perhaps a little depressed. But happy wasn't on the list.

It seemed that going to visit Sesshoumaru was a bad idea after all.

Pushing away any and all thoughts related to the trip that she had just endured, Kagome placed a fake smile on her face and interrupted the boys' conversation. "I'm all ready to go, are we all set?"

Kurama looked over at her and smiled, faltering only a little bit when he noticed the lack of sparkle in her eyes. If Shippo noticed, he didn't comment, instead he stayed quiet on Kurama's shoulder, gripping a lock of bright red hair for support. "I believe we're ready."

"Alright. You'll need to lead, though, Hiei is still mad at me so I can't sense him that well." She replied with an all-too-even tone.

Although Kurama hardly believed that Hiei's reasoning for hiding his aura was Kagome's fault, he refrained from correcting her. The last thing he wished for was to anger the priestess. She seemed to be in a foul mood, yet Kurama the exact reason eluded him. Sure, Hiei had been rude, but that was not a new occurrence and it had never befouled her mood so significantly. Especially considering how strangely well they had been getting along.

The only other explanation was the knowledge of prince Koga's death.

It was completely understandable for ookami to mourn the loss of a pack-mate, but wolves were usually more open with their sadness and were known to scream or cry out in mourning. Kagome, on the other hand, was reacting in a more reserved manner. Her eyes were distant, her gait was tense, her scents were clouded, her words were rehearsed. _'Her smile is not fooling anybody.'_

It was so strange, nothing about her seemed very wolf-like. The only wolf demon trait that she seemed to display was her pack mentality towards her child and towards her makeshift household as well: the Kuwabaras. Not a trait that he had personally, but one that was easily noticeable. Aside from that she seemed so very...

Human.

Kurama paused his steps and looked over his unoccupied shoulder at Kagome, the demoness was shuffling her feet behind him as if eager to start a faster pace. A smile played at his lips as he shook his head. The thought was silly. She lived in the human realm for over five hundred years, of course she was bound to pick up a few human traits. Even he had. Though he had only been there a fraction of the time that she had.

Perhaps that explained everything. Perhaps having been born a demon and raised a human had fundamentally changed her natural instincts.

Perhaps she and Shippo were simply a new breed of wolf.

…

Hiei paused on the branch of a tree, not two yards from the portal site. It was quiet. Far _too_ quiet to be normal and he hated it. The entire trip was too simple and it was starting to wear on his nerves like a sleeping limb.

Something was not right. The lack of demonic presences in the area was unnatural, even Kurama had agreed with him on that. The priestess had taken it as a good omen, with her simplistic human way of thinking it was only natural that she would think that the lack of a bad thing is a good thing. But that was always far from the truth. What was 'good' or 'bad' had nothing to do with what was normal.

Normal was the ocean rippling with small waves, predictable and unhurried. But this was the lack of an ocean completely, the water having been pulled away from the beach leaving a vast wasteland of dull damp sand. And yet the ocean was still visible in the distance, he could feel that something was off, he had felt _something_ taunting the edge of his senses. But he couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was, and that infuriated him.

He had spoken to Kurama about it briefly the night before after he had moved to a higher vantage point. The fox seemed to believe that it may have been some sort of lingering power from the jewel, hiding their presence. That was his explanation as to why they or Koenma's various sensors hadn't been able to detect Kagome beforehand.

But that explanation didn't set right with Hiei.

If their presence was hidden, then there would still have been demons around. This was more as if Kagome had been wearing some sort of demon repellant perfume that neither he or Kurama were affected by.

Even from that distance the fire apparition was still able to sense the three of them.

He was able to sense Kurama much stronger than the other two because Kagome constantly kept her and the kid's auras hidden. At least, Hiei admitted, her ability was adequate in that regard. But he could still sense her presence thanks to his Jagan eye and their previous close proximity.

_Their _presence, not just hers, _theirs. _The kid was like an attachment to her, easily forgotten about when she and her shortcomings were so easy to focus on.

Though as of late, Hiei noticed with much chagrin, the kid was becoming equally an attachment of Kurama. The kid's disgustingly obvious need for approval from the male demon was bordering sickening.

A child being coddled at that age would amount to nothing, they are and would continue to be weak.

Not that the vixen knew how to properly raise a demon child.

Not that his own childhood was the ideal comparison.

Hiei's grip on the branch tightened leaving frayed claw marks. What was it about that girl that turned his burning hatred to gelatin? He had hated her enough to want to kill her. He had even considered slitting her throat that first night of their journey. And yet now that familiar disdain that he was so accustomed to in his life was shrinking and fluttering away. Leaving what in it's place something akin to pity.

He recognized the feeling, since it had happened to him before, but only ever twice:

The last time being when he defeated Shigure and Mukuro had confided in him.

The first time being when he saw his mother's grave.

Somehow the thought of comparing Kagome to those two events made him want to hate her even more. He did not _care_ for the priestess, he didn't even _like _her. Though of course he had hated his mother as well, but then the hatred had simply dispersed as if it had simply blown away with the snow.

He had accepted Mukuro as more of a means to a front row seat for the power struggle than an ally as she had wished. But ever since she had bared her soul to him, he couldn't help but think of her as a confidante. Her pain and suffering reflected his own, but she was stronger than him and had come to accept things that he never could.

She had the ability to get into his head and under his skin just to irritate him. Just to try to get him to see something as she saw them that he couldn't grasp.

Just to plant an idea or thought in his mind so that it eats him alive, because that's what _confidantes _did. Hiei thought back to the words that the female Mazoku had said to him when he was at her palace only a few days ago and slammed the back of his head to the tree trunk.

"God _dammit _Mukuro."

Sometimes she was a meddling bitch.

…

It was a little past noon by the time the oblivious foxes made it to the portal site. Or at least Hiei thought that they were all pretty oblivious. The fox who thought that the other foxes were wolves walked under Hiei's branch and pulled out the communicator while the other foxes took in with astonishment that the corpses that had been there when they left were completely gone.

"Carrion creatures." The fire apparition said dryly. "Drank every last bit of blood from the ground, ate every rotting piece of flesh and ground the bones to dust."

Kagome glared up at him in disgust. "Thanks for painting a picture of it."

The elder redhead of the group cleared his throat as he closed the communicator, the image of Botan being snapped shut in his hands. "Botan will open the portal in a few minutes, she simply needs to find Ayame." He put the round disk in his pocket and looked over at Kagome with a weary smile. "And yes, scavengers played the biggest role, but the rain would be the culprit for cleaning the area of fluids."

"Eww." Shippo laughed out from his perch on Kurama's shoulder. For the first time in a long time Kagome thought that he sounded like a typical little boy, the kind who liked playing in mud and poking dead things with a stick.

"Boys are so gross." She said, making sure not to single any of them out. It happened in the past too, guys _were_ gross when talking about dead things. At least Sango kept the gore talk to a minimum. "I'd rather you just told me that their bodies turned to ash and were carried away by the wind. Like what my powers do, it leaves less mess."

Hiei stood up from the branch he was lounging on and smirked grimly at her. He looked utterly delighted to be arguing with her and making her squirm. "Then you would rather be able to breath their dead ash into your lungs? To consume part of them? Repulsive."

Kagome gagged.

"Hiei!" Kurama scolded.

The fire apparition turned to glare daggers at his friend. Then he smirked. "Death is vile. No matter what caused it. Murders like us are the filth of the earth, don't you agree, Youko?" And then he was gone, through the portal that had shimmered into existence the moment he stopped speaking.

Kurama looked taken aback. He could never remember Hiei ever calling him by that name, perhaps the first time they had met but never again afterwords. He couldn't begin to think about what had put the forbidden child in such a foul mood. And that hurt.

As Hiei's friend Kurama figured that he would continue to speak to him as they had before. Continuing on a conversation long after the others had quieted down, disguising battle plans and theories. But ever since the night before their telepathic link had been completely severed. Hiei had no desire to speak with him beyond that last statement.

He had seen the detective and Kuwabara argue and go for days without talking. But Hiei had never been the type to argue.

_'He must have something important on his mind.'_

"Kurama..." He jerked when he felt Kagome place her hand on his shoulder. Reflectively she pulled her hand back and scowled at the ground.

Kurama sighed. There he was only making a situation worse. "I apologize." He said reaching out to grab her hand. "I was lost in thought, you startled me." Her hand was so small compared to his, he was almost afraid that it would break just by holding it. But that was a foolish thought, because she was a demoness. All demonesses were far stronger than they looked. Yet, why did she look so frail?

"Your hand is cold."

The priestess slowly pulled her hand from his grip and held it against her chest. "Yeah well, my clothes are still damp..." She stood there for a few moments crossing and uncrossing her arms, but when she finally looked up at him she looked exasperated. "He's wrong. You're not filth, he was just twisting my words like he always does. And you're not a murder either. You're a good person. You're Kurama still... right?"

Kurama froze.

Was he?

Quickly he shook out of it when he realized what she was asking was a lot simpler than that. Not that that wasn't a question that he wouldn't mind answering someday. Did regaining his old powers and emotions cause him to revert to his old persona, or was he still the Kurama that Yusuke had risked his life for the day they met? Or was he somehow a confused combination of the two?

"Youko Kurama, it is my full name. And thank-"

"Don't thank me. _Please, _there's nothing to thank me for." Kagome frowned and walked over to the portal. She just wanted to crawl into a tiny little hole and die. Slowly. She knew that Hiei was in a bad mood because of her. It was her fault that he was so harsh to Kurama. She rubbed her temples. A burden, that's what she was. All of her life she had been a burden, even in the past Inuyasha had said it to her face on a few occasions.

But she did learn something out of that trip.

Demons could in fact get headaches.

Kurama watched as Kagome disappeared through the portal without looking back at him. He looked down at his hand expecting to find something there, but it was empty. A tug on his hair alerted him to the child who was still perched on his shoulder.

"She's been in a bad mood all day, it isn't your fault." He said, chirping softly while he fiddled with the long red locks. "She'll tell us what's wrong eventually."

"How can you be so sure?"

Shippo smiled. "Because she's Kagome." He said as if that explained everything. The kit watched as a ghost of a smile appeared on Kurama's face. Shippo didn't falter, he couldn't give up just yet. Kagome had always praised him on his abilities. "Hey Kurama?"

"Yes?"

"Isn't 'Youko' a girl's name?"

Especially his ability to keep people going with a smile on their face.

…

Kagome didn't know what she was expecting when she came back through the portal and landed on the coffee table in the Kuwabara's living room. Botan and Ayame were on either side of the portal, keeping it steady. Yusuke was standing next to a very calm looking Hiei. Shizuru could be heard digging around in the kitchen.

And Kazuma was directly in front of the coffee table with a lopsided grin on his face. With her standing on it they were roughly the same height. "Welcome back!" he's familiar gravely voice said with a chuckle.

After blinking a few times and taking in his white button down shirt and crooked tie, she smiled. Honestly smiled. The smile only widened further when he swung her off the table and onto the floor, not even thinking twice about touching her.

Yusuke looked to be biting the inside of his cheek.

A ripple appeared on the portal and shortly after Kurama and Shippo were on the table where she had just been, both of whom were grinning to some extent. The moment that Kurama had stepped down from the table there was a flash of black, and Hiei had disappeared once again through the portal. Kagome looked on, slightly confused as Yusuke stepped up and through the portal as well, waving carelessly as he went.

"Be safe!" Botan yelled after him as the portal sputtered out of existence.

Kazuma looked at the confused faces of Kurama and his new friends. "Koenma sent them out on a mission." He said, waving it off as nothing. "Somethin' really easy, I didn't want to go."

"Actually, Lord Koenma wanted him to stay here. For you Kagome, to help you get settled in again." The happy-go-lucky voice of Botan purred throughout the room, popping Kuwabara's ego.

Kazuma scowled and crossed his arms. "Well I wouldn't have gone even if he asked me."

The blue haired spirit guide perked up and poked him in the gut. "You're not cheating on Yukina, are you?"

"What!?" Kazuma shrieked. "Am not!"

As those two argued flippantly, Kurama attempted to catch Botan's attention by asking her what the mission was for. But before he could get an answer there was a clanging sound from the kitchen hallway.

Shizuru was walking towards them with a sudsy bucket and washcloth in hand. "Reunions later, Red. You've got the honors of washing my table that your grimy feet have stepped on." She handed him the bucket, which he took reluctantly, before draping the cloth over his shoulder. "I made sure not to wash it all week, just for you."

Kurama smiled weakly before giving in to the sigh he was trying to hold back.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Botan chirped, taking a brown paper bag from the inside of her sleeve. She handed it to Kagome. "Here, I was told to give this to you. Lord Koenma said that he had wanted to give it to you in person, but some things came up in the spirit realm."

The bag was light and small. She didn't know what to think. She wasn't expecting anything because she had already received the scrolls that she had asked for and the jewel was still resting on her collarbone. Slowly she opened the bag and peered into it.

A soft smile bloomed on her face as she slid the small green and gold hairpiece from the bag and into her hand.

Kazuma stared at it blankly for a few moments before recognition clicked in his head. "Wow." He said slowly. "That's kinda stalker-ish."

Kagome snorted a laugh.

A break from her self destructive thoughts was just what she needed.


End file.
